My Soul's Mate
by projectrunwayluver
Summary: When Remus Lupin gets on the Hogwarts Express to start his new job he does not expect to find his Mate. Especially when she is twenty years younger than him. What will happen when there is the need to protect his Mate, Hermione Granger, at all costs? AU. Prisoner of Azkaban to Deathly Hallows. Sorry I don't write Lemons. Romance won't start till Hermione turns seventeen.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I really like the idea of a ****_Remione_ Fanfic. To be honest I think they would be very good together. I always have. And personally I love Remus. He is such a wonderful man who didn't deserve to be turned at such a young age. He deserves a love story that will do him justice. Not that there was anything wrong with Tonks, I love her character but I think it might be interesting to pair her with someone else. Actually don't be surprised if everyone is with someone else you wouldn't expect. It makes things much more interesting/entertaining. So I've been thinking about making a _Smallville_ Fanfic, if you like the idea please PM me or tell me in a review. Now on a side note: ******Hermione and Remus will not be doing anything romantic until Hermione is of age. I personally think it would be wrong for an older man to date a fourteen year old. Right now he has the instinct to care and protect her but he won't do anything beyond that. He hates himself too much to hurt Hermione like that and wants her to have a normal life. I would like to say one more thing: I do NOT condone student/teacher relationships ever. That's why they wont do a thing till Hermione is of age and Remus is no longer her teacher. **Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Remus POV_**

I slowly walked towards the train with my trunk in one hand and my wand in the other. It was better to get on the train before all the other students came. I yawned and rubbed at my eyes as I made my way up the steps. My muscles were absolutely screaming at me but I trudged on. Two nights ago had been the full moon. Since Severus had made me some Wolfsbane potion on Albus' orders it was much easier to get back into the swing of things. But it was still difficult and I was tired.

I wandered to the back of the train where the last compartment was. This compartment was the one I had used with my best friends when I was younger. I swallowed thickly and threw open the compartment door with more force than I had meant to.

Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. My ex-best friend who had outed James and Lily and killed twelve Muggles and a wizard. The wizard had been one of my other best friends, Peter Pettigrew. Poor Peter probably hadn't known what was coming, Sirius was very good at dueling, always had been.

I sighed and shoved my suitcase on the rack then sat down next to the window. The students wouldn't be showing up for another hour. I yawned widely and rubbed at my eyes. It wouldn't take much to fall asleep, so I balled up my coat and shoved it next to the window to use it as a pillow.

I was in and out of sleep for the next couple of hours. Some students had decided to sit with me, not surprising since it was almost always hard to find a spot. But it was a woman's voice that kept pulling me out of sleep. It was soft and sweet. Something about it warmed me up.

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" The woman said eagerly. I could hear the smile in her voice. "In _Sites of Historical Sorcery_ it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain-"

A boy cut her off talking about sweets. They talked about lots of things making it easier to fell into a somewhat deeper sleep. And then something happened that made me almost completely wake up. Three dark voices were threatening my Mate!

My heart stuttered in my chest and I snorted almost waking up. No. I didn't have a mate. I was very much alone and had realized a long time ago that I always would be. Some werewolves found their mates but to be perfectly honest I don't think I had one. Which was perfectly fine. The last thing I needed was to have the almost-compulsory feeling of needing to protect her at all times from the moment I touched her. And the wolf. I shook my head. The wolf would want to be near her and protect her from any potential threats. No I didn't have a mate and I never would.

The train suddenly started to slow down then stopped sharply. I woke up at the same moment the lights flickered out. Bloody hell! What could possibly be going on now?

"Ouch!" The woman gasped, "Ron, that was my foot!"

"D'you think we've broken down?" One boy asked.

"Dunno..." My heart stuttered and my eyes widened. James?

The boy who was across from me suddenly wiped off the glass that had fogged over.

"There's something moving out there," The first boy said. "I think people are coming aboard..."

The compartment door suddenly opened and there were two grunts of pain. "Sorry – d'you know what's going on? – Ouch – sorry."

My mind was still foggy with sleep. I felt completely out of it. Why did I feel so out of it?

"Hullo, Neville," that voice that sounded like James said. Bloody hell was I with Harry and his friends?

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?" Yes I was. What were the chances of that?

"No idea – sit down –" There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on what sounded like a very angry cat.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came the woman's voice. A soft skirt fluttered against my knee and I shuddered. A moment later the door slide open again, and then there was a thud and two loud squeals of pain. We really needed some light. Where had my wand ended up?

"Who's that?" Asked the woman. Was there another teacher here?

"Who's that?" A young girl asked.

"Ginny?" The woman asked surprised.

"Hermione?" Oooh pretty name. She must have been Muggle-born, whoever she was.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I was looking for Ron –" Ginny said sounding close to tears.

"Come in and sit down –" Hermione said gesturing and accidentally hit my arm. "Oops sorry."

"Not here!" Said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" A squeaky voice yelped.

My body grew colder and I froze. This couldn't possibly be happening. Why would the dementors be here?

"Quiet!" I hissed finally gripping my wand in my hand. It had rolled under the chair. I pointed my wand at my hand and conjured some blue flames. All the students were staring at me but I didn't look at them, my eyes were on the door. It was coming closer I could sense it.

"Stay where you are," I said standing slowly. There was no way I was going to let that dementor near these kids! I had to stop it before it could get into the compartment.

The door started to slide open before I could reach it. My heart stuttered painfully and I tried to catch my breath. All I could feel was ice in my lungs...

The dementor glided into the room slowly. Suddenly the dementor turned to look around the room and stopped on Harry and drew in a large breath. Harry's body shuddered and crumpled to the floor. I stepped over him taking on the full force of dementor.

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go." The dementor didn't move. I closed my eyes and thought of the look on James and Lily's faces when they told me she was pregnant.

"Expecto Patronum." The non-corporeal patronus I preferred exploded from my wand and pushed the dementor out the door. I leaned forward and slammed the door and locked it.

A soft sob made me turn back to the students. It was the red-haired girl who had sobbed. The curly haired brunette wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her so she was leaning against her. The red-haired girl was shaking horribly against the brunette.

I walked over to my briefcase and flipped it open. The thing I wanted to the most was what I had placed on top. A large bar of chocolate. The lights flickered dully then came on in full force. I turned to start handing out pieces of chocolate and froze. All of the students in here were young. Very young.

The red-haired boy was kneeling next to Harry and so was the curly haired brunette. The red-haired girl was now curled against a chubby blond haired boy. My eyes widened in recognition, Neville Longbottom, he looked just like his mother.

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" The brunette asked lightly slapping his cheek.

"W-what?" Harry asked faintly, his face pale and clammy.

"Are you okay?" The red-haired boy asked nervously.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking quickly toward the door nervously. "What happened? Where's that – that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," the red-haired boy said nervously exchanging a look with the brunette.

"But I heard screaming –" Harry insisted his green eyes flashing. Dementor's made you relive your worst nightmares... I paled and swallowed thickly, Merlin he had heard Lily.

I snapped the chocolate into chunks and started passing it to the students. "Here eat it. It'll help."

"What was that thing?" The brunette asked standing shakily her face pale and her caramel colored eyes wide.

"A dementor," I said muttered. "One of the dementors of Azkaban."

I placed the last piece of chocolate into the brunette's hand and our fingers touched slightly. My eyes widened and my heart stuttered loudly in my chest. My Mate? Hermione Granger? Muggle-born? Thirteen... NO!

"Professor?" Hermione asked blinking in confusion. She didn't see the same flash of my life as I had of her's but she must have felt something. They always did.

"Eat," I repeated breathlessly. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..."

I left the compartment as fast as I could my heart pounding loudly in my chest. How could my Mate be a thirteen year old when I was thirty-three years old. NO! I would not hurt her by getting close to her... but I could already feel the need to protect her running through my veins. Bloody hell this would be a long year.

** AN: Please Review! It helps more than you realize.**


	2. Chapter 2

**** AN: So I have eight different stories going right now and it makes it difficult to update one specific story more than once a week. Just a warning for the future. Please check out my new stories, you might be pleasantly surprised by what you find. I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going to go with this story, the only question is how long it will end up being. Now one thing I want to say is that Remus did NOT imprint on Hermione, he only realized that she was his mate. The only thing that happened when they touched was that Remus had a small flash of Hermione's life and now he has this insatiable feeling of needing to protect Hermione. Sometimes his body will feel hers when she has very strong emotions. The bond they have will strengthen with time especially after they consummate it. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.** **

**_Remus POV_**

I walked back the compartment, my heart pounding in my chest. Hermione was upset. I could _feel_ it. When I had read books on a werewolf finding its mate it explained that when your mate was scared or in great physical pain you could feel it and your body reacted as if it was happening to you. But I didn't understand it, not until it happened to me.

She was scared. My heart stuttered and I ran to where she was.

I opened the compartment door and relaxed. Hermione was pale and they were talking about the Dementor. She was scared of the dementor. My eyes flicked down to the large slab of chocolate in her hand.

"I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know..." I said looking around at everyone. They each started to nibble on the chocolate and started to relax from their stiff positions around the room. Hermione relaxed and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," I said softly, "Are you all right, Harry?"

Harry didn't ask how I knew his name. He probably thought it was his scar but he was his father through and through. Except for his eyes, they were brilliantly green. Just like his mothers.

"Fine," he muttered, embarrassed. Harry had no reason to be embarrassed but I doubt he would believe me.

The rest of the trip to the school passed in silence. It was awkward silence and everyone avoided each other's eyes. A very large cat suddenly jumped into my lap. He had bright orange fur and a squashed face. I rubbed him behind his ear and he purred loudly. He stared at me with intelligent and eyes. More intelligent than a normal cat. Must have been a Kneazle of some sort.

We finally reached the Hogsmeade station and the other students left the compartment. Hermione came over and looked at me nervously. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." I said placing the large ginger cat in her arms. "I'll see you in the Great Hall."

She nodded and followed after her friends. I stood and deftly pulled down my suitcase and made my way off the train. Some of the students stared at me in shock, probably because of my scars, but most of them ignored me. I sat in a Thestral pulled carriage with some Hufflepuff seventh years. All of them were politely curious and asked me about the new school year and what the could look forward to for their Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. I quietly told them they would have to wait for class to find out what they would learn.

The carriage came to a stop and deftly jumped out with my case in hand. A wave of hatred hit me and I almost fell from the force of it. Hermione was glaring at a blond-haired boy, her curly hair almost crackling with the electricity of her anger.

"Is there a problem?" I asked softly. The blond turned to me. My blood boiled with anger, Lucius Malfoy's son.

He looked me over with a bored air of importance then smirked. "Oh, no – er – _Professor_."

"What a tosspot –"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. "Don't say that."

Harry shook his head and followed his bickering friends into Hogwarts. I followed after them a small smile on my face. The castle was just as gorgeous as I remembered. I quickly made my way up to the teacher's table and sat as far away from Severus as I could. He loathed me with a passion that only few people ever learned.

The sorting started and I watched the young first years get placed in their houses. None of them really stood out in my mind but I watched them all the same. A wave of happiness and elation swept over me and I looked up surprised. What could Hermione be so happy about? Wait... where was she? The doors to the hall opened and Hermione and Harry slipped in quietly. I watched them as they slowly made their way to the Gryffindor table. Minerva came in after them and took the spot next to me.

Albus stood up slowly and smiled around at the students. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

Albus cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

Albus frowned darkly, he didn't like the dementors any more than the rest of us.  
"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Albus continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly. Did Harry have his father's cloak? "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.

A red-haired boy at the Gryffindor table sat up proudly and puffed out his chest importantly.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. "First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The applause was lukewarm at best except for the students who had been in the compartment with me.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the clapping quickly died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

The applause for Hagrid was except for the Slytherin table who exchanged disgusted looks. Once the applause finally died down Albus continued.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance... let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. A large smile spread across my face and I started to eat. I ate as much as I possibly could, very grateful for the fact that I would not be going to bed hungry tonight like I usually did.

** AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: If you have any specific pairings you want just ask, I take into account what you guys want in the story. Any ideas you have I'll see if I can incorporate them and give you the credit. I will be going to my cabin this weekend and I have no internet up there so I won't be able to post any stories till Sunday night. Now on another note about Hermione being Remus' mate, she can sometimes feel him too but doesn't understand what it means. And even when she does find out that doesn't mean she'll be happy about it. For all we know she might be furious about it. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**H**__**ermione POV**_

I read quickly over my class schedule. I could do this. I just had to make sure I wasn't seen when I used my time turner.

"We better go Divination is at the top of north tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there…." Ron said looking up from his schedule.

I quickly finished my breakfast and followed Harry and Ron out of Great Hall. We had only gone up three flights of steps and we were lost. It took us much longer than it should have and we had also gotten help from a mental knight from a painting. Once we finally got to the rope ladder that led to the Divination classroom we climbed up.

It looked like an old fashioned tea shop. A handful of small circular tables had been crammed in. Large puffy chairs were placed around the tables and the light was somehow red. How it had been done I had no idea. Great thick clouds of perfume clouded the air and made my head hurt.

"Where is she?" Ron asked after a long moment.

A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice. "Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

I turned and almost stepped back in shock. Professor Trelawney had thick large circular glasses and was draped in colorful shawls. She had on at least ten necklaces on and fifteen bracelets on her arms.

Divination was probably one of, if not, the worst class I had ever taken. Trelawney talked in a deep misty voice and used lots of gestures. The more she spoke the angrier I got but it wasn't until she claimed a death omen was in Harry's cup that my anger spiked. You have _got_ to be kidding me!

I stood up and looked at the cup, "I don't think it looks like a Grim!"

It really didn't look like a dog. If anything I agreed with Seamus who thought it looked like a donkey.

Trelawney turned to me her lips pursed angrily. "You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

My eyes flashed and I glared at her. She was such a fake! I was about to say so when Harry snapped loudly. "When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die Or not!"

Trelawney dismissed the class and I ran to a secluded corner in the room and started to turn the time turner. I gasped as my feet left the ground and felt myself literally fly through time. A moment later I was watching myself run after Harry and Ron. I ducked down the steps to my next class.

_**Remus POV**_

Hermione's emotions seemed to be all over the place and it was quickly driving me to distraction. I needed to tell Albus what had happened with Hermione. It had been very difficult trying to find free time to tell him all that had happened.

I walked up to the gargoyles that guarded the headmaster's office, "Ice mice."

The gargoyles jumped aside and I quickly ran up the steps. My hand shook as I knocked on the door.

"Come in," was the only response.

I opened the door and nervously stepped into the office. How would he react? What would he say? Would he sack me? Would he –

"Ah Remus, what can I help you with?" Albus asked pleasantly, his eyes sparkling.

"I wanted to speak with you." I said running a hand through my gray-blond hair.

"Please, have a seat." I sat down nervously. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

"No, er, thank you," I muttered as Albus popped one into his mouth. "I thought it would be best if I talked to you before the rumors start."

"What rumors?" Albus asked his eyes serious. "Did something happen?"

"Yes." I said swallowing thickly.

"What happened Remus?" He asked, with fatherly concern.

It was now or never. "Hermione Granger's my mate."

Albus blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Er, yes..." I said slowly.

"I always thought something would happen between her and Harry." Albus muttered thoughtfully popping another lemon drop into his mouth. "But I guess that was not in the stars."

"You mean your okay with it?" I asked my eyes widening with shock. Nothing ever went right for me.

"Of course. You can't control it and neither can she when it comes down to it." Albus said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" I asked my heart pounding in my chest.

"Not all werewolf mates are accepting when they find out that their mate is a werewolf." Albus said slowly. My breath rushed out in a gasp. She might not be willing to be with me? What if she hated what I am? How could she not?

"What if she doesn't want me around her when she finds out?" I asked my voice pinched.

"Watch over her until she does because at some point she won't be able to deny it anymore." Albus said his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Deny what?" I asked bracing myself for whatever he could say next.

"That you two belong together. She will never be content if she dates anyone else. If she tries to be intimate with another man it will make her sick. She won't be able to stand it long. When she's with you she'll feel content, happy, peaceful. You two are meant to be together."

"You really think so?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, your love story will be the thing of legend."

**AN: Please Review! It helps much more than you realize. It also motivates me to update the chapters faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

** AN: If you have any requests for specific pairings just ask and I'll see what I can do. If you are following any of my other stories I'm sorry but I'm having writer's block on all of them except this one. It seems like every time I sit down to write one of the others I can't find the words and I'm completely stuck. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Remus POV_**

I walked through my personal library grabbing all the books I could find on Mates. The things that I were feeling from Hermione were driving me up a wall. I thought it was only fear and pain that werewolves felt from their Mates.

The other day I had been bombarded with one emotion after another and it had taken everything in me not to try and track her. Hermione had a specific sent to her that was different from everyone else. She smelled like baked cookies and it drove me to distraction. All I wanted to do was claim her but I couldn't.

I read through one book after another. But I was having a very hard time finding anything. It was like it was my imagination. I flipped back and forth between a couple of pages and stopped at something that stood out.

_Some Mates have a closer connection than others. This is called a Pristine Mating and is very rare. The werewolf feels stronger echos of emotions than the witch or wizard who only feel slight echos. Scholars have been trying to research this phenomenon but there hasn't been a Pristine Mating in the last century. As these types of Mates are so rare they are wanted by dark witches and wizards. It is believed they can be controlled in some way through their bond – _

"Professor?" I jumped and looked up, feeling sick to my stomach. Hermione stood in front of me her face pale. She must have been feeling echos of my emotions.

"Yes?" I asked looking up from the book.

"Class has started." She said softly her eyes darting around my office nervously.

"I'll be right out," I whispered thickly marking the page before closing the book.

"Sir?" I looked up from the book, my eyes wide.

"Yes?" I asked, distracted.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, her chocolate eyes wide.

"I'm fine." She nodded once before going back out to the classroom.

Bloody hell! How could I possibly teach a class? My Mate and I were practically on a hit list. What could I do to keep her safe? After all I needed her to be safe. That's all that mattered. Even if I died trying to keep her safe so be it. The pain of losing her would be absolutely unbearable. I had to ignore her. That's all there was to it. I would ignore her to keep her safe.

**_Hermione POV_**

I sat quietly at my desk and nibbled on my lip. Something was off with Professor Lupin. He had looked terrible when I told him that class should have started. Almost as if he would be sick.

"Good afternoon," I looked up surprised. When had he come in? "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

Harry, Ron and I exchanged surprised looks. We had never had a practical class except for Lockhart's Pixies. I had a feeling Professor Lupin would be a good teacher from the start. A huge smile spread across my face.

"Right then," Professor Lupin said, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Everyone stood up and followed after Professor Lupin. Somehow Harry, Ron and I found ourselves right next to him. His shoulders stiffened for a moment then relaxed. That was strange.

The professor suddenly stopped and I walked into him. His back stiffened and he turned to look at me. For a moment his eyes looked bright yellow instead of his usual hazel green. No, I shook my head, must have been my imagination.

Peeves was calling Professor Lupin names but he didn't seem to mind. If anything he found the whole thing amusing. Had Peeves been here when he was a student?

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Peeves, who hated Filch the caretaker, blew a raspberry at him. How rude! I was about to call for the Bloody Baron when Professor Lupin sighed softly.

"This is a useful little spell," he said completely ignoring me, was it something I had done? "Please watch closely."

He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" Dean Thomas said in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," Professor Lupin said, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

We continued down the hallway and stopped outside of the teacher's lounge. My eyes widened in surprise. Students weren't allowed in the teacher's lounge.

"Inside, please," Professor Lupin said, opening it and standing back. I passed him and frowned when his eyes flashed yellow again.

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Professor Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him like a cape. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville went scarlet and I felt my eyes grow wet with unshed tears. Damn ovulation. Always made me more emotional than usual for some stupid reason. I sniffed and looked down at my Mary Jane shoes.

"Actually," I looked up at the dark look in his eyes. He usually seemed so mild. "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

"And the know-it-all?" I could've sworn I heard someone growl.  
"She will be able to give me the definition and any fact I ask for. Good day Severus." And with that Professor Snape walked out a dark scowl on his face.

"Now, then," Professor Lupin said, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," Professor Lupin said calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a boggart in there."

I stiffened in shock my heart pounding in my chest. Merlin. It turned into your worst fears. My heart pounded in my chest hard and I nibbled on my lip. I didn't even know what my worst fear _was_ but I sure didn't want to find out in front of my fellow classmates.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," Professor Lupin said. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks – I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

I put up my hand. Professor Lupin smiled tightly and nodded at me.

"It's a shape-shifter," I said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Professor Lupin said, and I glowed. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means," Professor Lupin said, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

I hopped on my feet my hand in the air. Professor Lupin ignored me and looked towards Harry. Was it so wrong to want to prove that I belonged here like everyone else? Especially to Pure-bloods who thought they were better than me because of their parentage.

"Er – because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" Harry asked tentatively.

Damn. He was right.

"Precisely," Professor Lupin said. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake – tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please... Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" Everyone said together.

"Good," Professor Lupin said. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows. Poor Neville. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," Professor Lupin said cheerfully. Did he really not see that Neville was terrified?

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Everyone laughed except for Professor Lupin and I. Poor Neville, he looked terribly embarrassed. Why was the professor forcing him to confront the boggart?

"Professor Snape... hmmm... Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er – yes," Neville muttered nervously. "But – I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," Professor Lupin said, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

My eyes widened. Was he doing what I thought he was doing? Trying to give Neville a bit of confidence in class? A large smile spread across my face and I giggled.

"Well... always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress... green,

normally... and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"A big red one," Neville said.

"Right then," Professor Lupin said. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," Neville said uncertainty.

"When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees You, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And You will raise your wand – thus – and cry 'Riddikulus' – and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently. I smiled brightly. Professor Lupin was absolutely brilliant!

"If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," Professor Lupin said. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical..."

And now I was back to what I was thinking before. What am I afraid of? Or maybe who would be the better word. A shiver raced down my spine and I felt slightly sick to my stomach. I don't think the class would react well to my fear. If anything _he_ would cause a full on panic. After all everyone was afraid of You-Know-Who.

"Everyone ready?" Professor Lupin asked.

_No!_ I barely paid attention as Professor Snape strode out of the wardrobe. _Think of a different fear! _My heart hammered and I bit my lip hard. _Failure!_ I hated the idea of not being good enough.

_**Crack!**_

A blood stained mummy was crossing the room.

"RIDDIKULUS!" Parvati screamed. It somehow tripped on one of the bandages and it's head fell off. A small giggle escaped my lips.

"Seamus!" Professor Lupin said motioning his hand toward the boggart.

Seamus darted past Parvati.

_**Crack!**_

A woman with flowing black hair and a green face opened her mouth and screamed. A banshee. My heart slammed in my chest and I covered my ears. Bloody hell!

"RIDDIKULUS!" Seamus yelled. It started changing to random things; a rat, a rattlesnake and then a bloody eyeball. Gross!

"It's confused!" Professor Lupin shouted smiling. "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward.

_** Crack! **_

The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab. He must have seen _the Adams Family_.

"Riddikulus!" Dean yelled.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap. That really wasn't that funny.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!"

Ron leapt forward.

_** Crack!**_

Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. Not scary. Nothing so far had really been terrifying.

"Riddikulus!" Ron bellowed, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet. He raised his wand, ready, but –

"Here!" Professor Lupin shouted suddenly, hurrying forward. He must have been afraid that the boggart would turn into –

_**Crack!**_

The legless spider had vanished and I froze. A white orb was floating in front of the Professor. I blinked confused. Why was he scared of the moon?

_** Crack!**_

"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" Professor Lupin said as the boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.

"Riddikulus!" He shouted, and there was a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Excellent!" Professor Lupin cried as the class broke into applause. "Excellent Neville. Well done, everyone... Let me See... five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the boggart - ten for Neville because he did it twice... and five each to Hermione and Harry."

"But I didn't do anything," Harry said a dark look on his face.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," Professor Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me... to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Everyone left the class talking excitedly but I turned back to Professor Lupin. Why in the world would he be afraid of the moon?

"You'll be late Miss Granger." Professor Lupin said looking up slowly his face pale.

"Good class professor." I said turning to go out the door. My hair whipped through the air and a small moan, or maybe it was a groan, sounded behind me. I turned around but the professor was gone.

** AN: Please Review! It helps much more than you realize.**


	5. Chapter 5

** AN: So I have a pretty good idea where this Fanfic will go and who will end up with whom. All I need to figure out now is who will live and who will die. If you have anyone you want to live or die all you need to do is PM me or tell me in a review. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

** _Remus POV_**

Hermione smelled absolutely amazing and I had been avoiding her like the plague for the past few weeks. All I wanted to do was claim her and that made me feel like a disgusting, lecherous man. But the problem seemed to be that no matter where I went she and I ran into each other.

It was a good thing the full moon had already passed. Mates always smelled better the closer you got to the full moon. The pain had been the same but something had been different. Don't ask me what but it had been strange... like I was longing for something.

Time passed quickly with classes and teaching. Most of the students liked me but there were still a few Slytherins who mocked me or made fun of me. It didn't matter to me but some of the other students stood up for me. Hermione being one of them.

I was getting bombarded with emotions from Hermione. Something was off with her. Her emotions were all over the place and when I talked to Albus about it he had danced around my questions. What in the name of Merlin was going on with her?

Days of avoiding her, even though I wanted to be with her, were quickly adding up. I felt twitchy and strange from not being near Hermione. Even if I could just touch her hand it would probably help but I couldn't. Not if I wanted her to at least feel like a normal kid.

Before I knew it it was the end of October. Hermione's emotions were worse than usual and all I wanted to do was help her. My heart was hammering in my chest and I wanted to pull my hair out. It was quickly becoming too much and all I wanted to do was be with her, talk to her, figure out what was making her emotions run all over the place.

I sat at my desk absently flipping through papers. Maybe I could just ignore the feelings rolling off of Hermione and hope that they would settle after the full moon. It was getting close and I was not excited to go through the same longing as last time.

"Professor Lupin?" I looked up from the papers I had been reading. Harry was standing nervously in front of me running his fingers through his hair trying to flatten it. He looked so like his father. A smile spread across my face and I leaned back.

"Harry?" I said putting down the paper I had been reading. "Where are Hermione and Ron?"

The three of them were rarely away from each other.

"Hogsmeade," he muttered dully in a sad attempt to keep his voice casual.

"Ah," I said slowly. His shoulders were slumped and he looked utterly defeated. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson."

"A what?" Asked Harry his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

I stood up and led Harry to a corner of the room. He looked curiously at the large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers. Harry made a disgusted face.

"Water demon," I said, surveying the grindylow thoughtfully. "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."

The grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner. I tapped against the glass and the grindylow glared at me through the glass.

"Cup of tea?" I asked after an awkward pause. "I was just thinking of making one."

That was a lie but he didn't need to know that.

"All right," Harry said nervously his eyes darting around.

I tapped the kettle with my wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout. Everything was so much easier with magic.

"Sit down," I said, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid – but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?"

Harry looked at me. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face. Poor Harry. Trelawney was probably the battiest teacher I had ever seen working at Hogwarts.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagall told me," I said, passing Harry a chipped mug of tea. "You're not worried, are you?"

"No," Harry said. But he had said it too quickly. Was this really bothering him? Harry looked slightly off. Like he was sick.

"Anything worrying you, Harry?" I asked watching him.

"No," Harry said softly. He drank a bit of tea and watched the grindylow swimming through the water. "Yes," he said suddenly, putting his tea down on my desk. He turned to me his eyes dark. "You know that day we fought the boggart?"

"Yes," I said slowly. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to ask.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" Harry asked his eyes flashing.

"I would have thought that was obvious, Harry," I said trying to hide my surprise.

Harry looked shocked and after a long moment asked, "Why?"

"Well," I said, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort."

Harry stared at me a small smile spreading across his face. What in the world was going through his mind? Obviously it wouldn't have turned into Voldemort though.

"Clearly, I was wrong," I said still frowning at Harry. "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic."

"I didn't think of Voldemort," Harry said honestly. "I-I remembered those dementors."

"I see," I muttered thoughtfully looking at his pale face. "Well, well... I'm impressed." I smiled slightly at the look of surprise and shock on Harry's face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is – fear. Very wise, Harry."

Harry looked confused then sipped at his tea loudly.

"So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the boggart?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well... yeah," Harry said his cheeks flushing slightly. "Professor Lupin, you know the dementors –"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened, and in came Severus. He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of Harry, his black eyes narrowing. I guess he hated Harry just as much as he hated James.

"Ah, Severus," I said quickly trying to take Severus' attention away from Harry. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

Severus set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between Harry and myself.

"I was just showing Harry my grindylow," I sais pleasantly, pointing at the tank.

"Fascinating," Severus said, without looking at it. "You should drink that directly, Lupin."

"Yes, Yes, I will," I said glaring at the potion. The wolfsbane potion tasted horrible and I was not looking forward to drinking it.

"I made an entire cauldronful," Severus continued. "If you need more."

"I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus." I said smiling at him.

"Not at all," said Severus a small gleam in his eye. He backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful.

Harry looked curiously at the goblet. I smiled.

"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," I said. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex." I picked up the goblet and sniffed it. It smelled like rancid cabbages. "Pity sugar makes it useless," I added, taking a long sip and shuddered. It took everything in me not to spit it back out.

"Why –?" Harry began.

"I've been feeling a bit off-color," I said quickly. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."

I took another sip and grimaced. Harry was watching me nervously.

"Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts," he blurted out suddenly.

"Really?" I muttered taking another sip. He had always loved the Dark Arts.

"Some people reckon –" Harry hesitated, then said quickly, "some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

I drained the goblet and pulled a face. Not at the taste but at what Harry was suggesting. Severus may have been many things but he was not a murderer.

"Disgusting," I muttered. "Well, Harry, I'd better get back to work. See you at the feast later."

"Right," Harry said, putting down his empty teacup. He wandered out into the hall his face blank.

I graded my papers as quickly as I could. The only thing on my mind was getting to the feast as quickly as possible. Since my transformation was in a few days I needed to eat as much as possible to keep up my strength.

I finished my grading and headed to the Great Hall. The food was absolutely fabulous and Filius and I had a good conversation about a new charm that was trying to be forced into the curriculum by the ministry. The ghosts provided some entertainment by gliding through the walls in a special formation and reenacted Sir Nicholas' botched beheading.

All through the feast I could feel the stare of my Mate. Whenever my eyes flicked over to where the trio sat they would all quickly look away. Fear was rolling off of her in waves and it was making me twitchy. What in the world was she so scared of? I was too far away to hear what they were quietly discussing but the fact they kept looking at me made me wonder if she was scared of me.

My heart slammed in my chest and I stiffened. Had she figured out that I was a werewolf? I looked her over carefully. No, I decided after a long moment, Hermione didn't look scared of me she looked scared _for_ me. Her eyes kept darting to Severus then back to me. What in the name of Merlin was going on with her?

The feast finished a few minutes later and everyone wandered back to the dorms in a sleepy stupor. I walked out of the hall talking with Minerva about the first match for Gryffindor when I almost fell over from the wave of fear and nausea that hit me.

"Remus, are you alright?" Minerva asked gripping my arm tightly. I must have started to fall and she caught me. Hermione! I ran up the steps as fast as I could towards the Gryffindor tower. All of the Gryffindor students were standing nervously outside the entrance while Albus looked at the painting of the fat lady that had been slashed so viciously bits of canvas littered the floor.

"Bloody hell," Minerva whispered looking over the portrait. I would have agreed with her but I was too busy looking for Hermione. When I finally spotted her I started to relax. Harry and Ron were standing next to her protectively. Ron had his hand on her shoulder and Hermione was holding so tightly to Harry's arm her knuckles were white.

Someone ran into me and I almost fell. "Sorry."

"Its alright Severus." I muttered watching Albus turn towards us.

"We need to find her," Albus said quickly. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" a cackling voice said.

It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry. I don't think I had ever seen him so happy.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Albus asked calmly, he had always known the best way to get Peeves to talk was to be completely calm. The poltergeist's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt the headmaster. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" Albus asked quietly his face pale. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't!

"Oh yes, Professorhead," Peeves said, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Albus from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

** AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. It also tells me what you do and don't like with this story. If there is anything you want to see happen just ask. I try to take all of your ideas and put them into the story as best I can and give you credit for it.**


	6. Chapter 6

** AN: Sorry for not updating sooner guys I've been having some serious writer's block. I'll try to update more but since its getting close to the holidays things will be more hectic and my posts will be few and far between. If you have any specific pairings (besides Remus and Hermione) just ask and I'll see if I can work it in. And if you have any ideas or one liners you want incorporated just send me a review or a PM and I'll give you the credit for it. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

I laid in bed thinking about my Mate. Something strange was going on with Hermione. Her emotions were flying around and I think I knew why. She loved Harry and was scared for him since Sirius Black had been in the castle. My heart sank just thinking about the murderer's name.

Sirius Black had been one of my best friends. He had been handsome, had a dark sense of humor and all the girls flocked to him like he was made of chocolate. For all I knew he had been. He had even became an Animagus to help my transformations with James and Peter by turning into a dog. And then he had done the unthinkable, he had betrayed Lily and James to Lord Voldemort and then killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. How could he have done it? How could he betray them? I sighed and wiped my at my eyes.

That same fear gnawed at my insides. What if he was using his Animagus abilities to sneak into the castle. I stomped on that idea as soon as it formed. No he was using dark magic to get in. that could be the only way. It had to be.

_**Hermione POV**_

I quickly ran through the corridors looking for an empty classroom. It was the day before the big Quidditch game and I was trying to get to my last class.

Soft footsteps sounded behind me and I darted a look over my shoulder. I scanned the corridor, my heart slamming in my chest. No one was there.

I ran through the first door I found and pulled out my necklace. My fingers shook as I spun the dial back three times. The door was just beginning to open when I found myself flying backwards through time. My heart slammed in my chest once I finally came to a stop. I found myself outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Professor Lupin jumped with a start and looked up at me. "Miss Granger? Did you forget something?"

I looked around quickly and spotted a broken quill. "Yeah, I just forgot my quill."

He watched me as I darted forward and grabbed the quill before darted out the door. I made my way towards my Arithmancy class trying to ignore the staring eyes of Professor Lupin.

_**Remus POV**_

I carefully followed Hermione as she ran down the hall. She was acting strange and I could feel her crying periodically. I knew a bit about teenage girls and she didn't act like all the others. Hermione was more high strung and her emotions changed so fast. All I wanted to do was hold her and try and calm her. But that wasn't a possibility. At least not until she turned seventeen. No, I shook my head, no I would let her live her life and then if she decided to be with me I would cherish her and never look back.

Hermione suddenly turned and I ran to keep up with her. When I stepped around the corner it was empty. Where had she gone? She had just been here! I saw her!

I opened the closest door to me and opened it. Hermione was spinning a necklace then suddenly vanished from sight. What the hell?! I ran into the room and looked around in shock. Had she apparated away? No she was too young... but who could tell me what was going on?

Albus! He would know! He knew everything.

I ran towards Albus' office ignoring the other students. Some of them seemed surprised but most of them jumped out of my way when they saw the look on my face.

"Mars Bars!" The gargoyles jumped away and I ran up the steps as fast as I could. I pounded the door and waited my heart slamming against my rib cage.

"Come in!" Albus called softly. I shoved open the door and it hit the wall with a bang. Albus jumped and looked up at me.

"Remus? What is it? Is one of the students hurt?" He asked jumping up from his desk. I nodded and swallowed a big breath of air, ignoring the stitch in my side.

"Her-mio-ne." I gasped out rubbing my side, it really did hurt.

"What about her?" I shook my head. "Remus?!"

"She – disappeared – right – before – my – eyes!" I finally got out between great lungfuls of air. "Albus – she's – she's – gone!"

He stood there frozen. Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he looking for my mate? Did he not realize how important she is to me?!

"Albus!" He finally looked at me after a long moment.

"You might want to sit down Remus." That didn't sound good. I sat down slowly trying not to make a face.

"Accio Firewhiskey!" Oh Merlin this would be bad. Albus poured a generous amount of whiskey into a shot glass he conjured and pushed it towards me. I took a large sip of the alcohol and shuddered. "Do you know what a Time-Turner is?"

I nodded slowly my heart pounding and took another large sip of the whiskey.

"I gave Hermione one so she could get to all of her classes." I spat out my mouthful of Firewhiskey in shock and started coughing.

"You gave – a thirteen year-old – a Time-Turner?" I asked between coughing fits.

"Actually she's fourteen her birthday was in September –"

"Albus! That's not the point..." I paused thinking. "Can she handle this?"

"What do you think Remus?" Albus asked popping a lemon drop into his mouth and pushed the bowl towards me. I shook my head and took another sip of Firewhiskey

"I think it could quickly become to much for her." I said grimacing at the carpet. No wonder Hermione's emotions were all over the place. She was becoming stretched thin.

"Then you need to be there for your mate." I looked up slowly, confused.

"Sir?" I asked softly, not daring to hope.

"Be there for her when it becomes too much. And it will... I'm just glad you'll be there to give her some sort of strength." I leaned back and smiled. I had a reason to be close to her and was grateful for it.

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Trying to update my stories more but everyone knows how hectic the holidays are. I hope once the New Year comes around things will slow down and I will be able to update more. If you ever have any requests for pairings or ideas or anything just ask by telling me in a review or a PM message and I'll give you the credit for it. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**Hermione POV**_

I flipped through the celestial calender my heart pounding in my chest. This wasn't possible. I looked up from my notes on werewolves and sat back absently pulling on one of my curls. Professor Lupin's boggart turned into the moon, Professor Snape had made a potion exactly one week before the full moon and Professor Lupin had said sugar would make it useless, Professor Snape had taught the day after the full moon.

Was Professor Lupin a werewolf?

My heart stuttered and I blinked quickly. It would definitely make sense for Professor Snape to set this essay. He hated Lupin and hoped someone to figure it out and blab it to the whole school. Well I wouldn't tell. Professor Lupin was perfectly normal and seemed to be taking every precaution possible when he transformed.

I picked up another book and started to flip through it quickly. _Wolsfbane Potion. _I looked through all the ingredients quickly. Merlin this was a difficult potion. There was absolutely no wiggle room for mistakes. If you messed up you could poison the drinker.

_Even though the Wolfsbane Potion tastes like a cross between burned cabbage and smelly socks nothing can be added to make it taste better. Sugar makes it ineffective and Alcohol has been known to make the potion explode._

Good heavens! I blinked quickly and shook my head as if water was in my ears. My eyes continued to skim across the passage, my heart pounding frantically.

_The potion does not cure lycanthropy but it will let the drinker keep their mental faculties. Since they are able to keep their human mind and memories they are able to control their blood lust. Most drinkers sleep in their wolf form until they transform when the moon is no longer full. _

"Miss Granger?" I gasped and jumped in surprise. Professor Snape was standing in front of me holding a few books.

"Is something the matter?" He asked silkily, his obsidian eyes shining.

"Just working on my essay." I said through unmoving lips. Professor Snape smirked his lips curling at the corners.

"And have you learned anything interesting?" He asked, his voice almost hopeful.

"Nothing of consequence." I was not going to out Professor Lupin. All he had ever done was try to help us.

Professor Snape's eyes tightened then nodded. "I will see you in class."

I nodded and watched as he walked away humming _By the Light of the Silvery Moon_.

_**Remus POV**_

Hermione's emotions were jumping all over the place. I pressed my hand against my chest and took a desperate breath. Bloody hell what was going on with her?

My Mate could barely breathe through her anger. She was furious. What could have possibly done all this to her.

I stood up slowly from my desk and stormed out the door. Albus said I could keep a close watch on her and I was going to use that to my advantage. The closer I got to Hermione the clearer her emotions became. _Anger. Fear. Hatred. Sympathy. Fear. Determination._

I pushed open the doors to the library. Madame Pince looked up and glared at me darkly. I ignored her and continued down the middle aisle looking for my Mate. Where the bloody hell was she?!

A sharp gasp made me freeze and I turned slowly towards my Mate. She looked pale and was a little fidgety but looked okay. So she hadn't been hurt... then what was it? What was she thinking about? What was going through her beautiful head?

I froze. Since when have I been attracted to Hermione? _Since always._

"Miss Granger?" I said slowly being careful to conceal my emotions.

"Hello Professor." She said quietly her hands shaking slightly as she snapped her book shut. _Guilt._

"What are you working so diligently on?" I asked taking a deep breath. Hermione crumpled up the parchment in front of her and threw it towards the trash can. It bounced off as if there was a shield charm on it. She glared at the paper and tried to throw it away again. It bounced off even farther that time.

Hermione grabbed it and threw it on the table and snarled, "Incendio!"

I gaped as the paper burned away. Bloody Hell! Talk about destroying all evidence of what she had been working on.

"Nothing really just an essay that Professor Snape had us do for Defense Against the Dark Arts." She said her eyes flicking slightly. My Mate was usually never this nervous. I froze in shock when her eyes slowly slid down my whole body. Was she attracted to me? No. I shook my head. Of course not. What could I possibly been thinking?

"What's the essay on?" I asked trying to distract myself from my wayward thoughts. My voice was thicker than usual. Merlin! I needed to get a hold of myself. Control yourself! But the wolf inside of me wanted to claim her. I shook my head. She was only fourteen! But she is your Mate –

"Animagus." I froze all thoughts of Hermione draining from my mind. Severus had taught about Animagus. He couldn't know. There was no fucking way he knew about Sirius Black and being able to turn into a bear-like dog.

"Anything else?" I asked darkly, trying to control my emotions.

Hermione's emotions were jumping all over the place and she paled before she spoke again. "Werewolves."

I stiffened and clenched my hands. Severus Snape I'm going to fucking kill you!

** AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize and motivates me to update more.**


	8. Chapter 8

** AN: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I finished one of my many stories so hopefully I'll be able to update more. If you ever have any ideas, quirky lines, pairing requests, just send me a review or a PM and I'll give you the credit for it. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Remus POV_**

"Albus he's trying to discredit me!" I snarled gripping the back of the chair roughly in my hands.

"Remus." Albus sighed and wiped his eyes. "He has had a lot of difficulties with everything that has happened this year."

"Yeah right!" I snapped pacing back and forth. "He could care less that Sirius escaped from Azkaban."

"Don't be so sure about that Remus." Albus said the twinkle dimming from his blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up slowly. Albus didn't say anything, he just smiled knowingly and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"How is Miss Granger doing?" Albus asked his eyes twinkling brightly. I flushed and dropped my head into my hands.

"Uh," I cleared my throat nervously and sat up. "I think she knows I'm a werewolf."

Albus sat up straighter and hummed thoughtfully. "And?"

"She didn't seem that upset actually," I muttered thinking back to that day in the library. "If anything she was mad at Severus for outing me."

Albus smiled and nodded. "I had a feeling it would be like that. She trusts you."

I swallowed loudly and nodded. "Yes, strangely enough."

"Not so strange." Albus said simply picking up a book from his desk. It was a thin gold book with black curly writing on the cover, _Werewolves and Their Mates._  
"What does it say?" I asked eagerly leaning forward. I had told Albus all about Hermione and my strange bond. How I felt most of her emotions and even some of her pain. She had almost given me a heart attack the other day when she had accidentally cut herself during potions class.

"Not too much I'm afraid." Albus said flipping back and forth between a couple of pages. "Mostly that your bond is stronger for some reason. Almost as if she was _made_ for you."

My heart stuttered in my chest and I leaned back in shock. Hermione was made for me. Just that thought made me feel extremely happy.

"What does it say about love?" I asked after a moment not daring to hope.

"That its inevitable. She _will_ love you. Its only a question of when it will happen."

**_Hermione POV_**

Harry, Ron and I were hidden behind a Christmas tree as we overheard Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, the Minister of Magic and Madam Rosmerta talk about Sirius Black. Ron and I pushed Harry under the table and he fell with a thud.

Rosmerta placed a bunch of different drinks at the other table and Ron and I traded a nervous look.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" Madam Rosmerta's asked.

Fudge twisted from one side to the other then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumor," Madam Rosmerta admitted slowly.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" Professor McGonagall said exasperatedly.

"Do you think Blacks still in the area, Minister?" Madam Rosmerta whispered. My heart stuttered in my chest and I gripped Ron's hand desperately.

"I'm sure of it," Fudge said shortly. I shook with fear and tried to lean down to grab Harry's hand but he moved it away.

"You know that the dementors have searched the whole village twice?" Madam Rosmerta said, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away... It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," Fudge said uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution... unfortunate, but there YOU are... I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore – he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

"I should think not," Professor McGonagall said sharply. I agreed with her wholeheartedly those things were terrifying. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" Professor Flitwick agreed with a nod.

"All the same," Fudge demurred, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse... We all know what Black's capable of..."

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," Madam Rosmerta said thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought... I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," Fudge said gruffly. Ron and I traded a nervous look. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" Madam Rosmerta said, her voice alive with curiosity, "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do," Fudge said nodding. Good Godric, what else had he done?

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," Professor McGonagall murmured. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," Madam Rosmerta said, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here – ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

Harry dropped his tankard with a loud clunk. Ron kicked him. I let out a squeak of horror and clenched my eyes shut.

"Precisely," Professor McGonagall said. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course – exceptionally bright, in fact – but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers –"

"I dunno," Hagrid chuckled. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" Professor Flitwick said nodding his head. "Inseparable!"

"Of course they were," Fudge said. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."

Harry fell back against my leg in shock. I tried to reach for his hand again but he pulled it away.

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" Madam Rosmerta whispered.

"Worse even than that, my dear..." Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" Madam Rosmerta said, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.

"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find – unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" Madam Rosmerta whispered. I pressed my hand against my mouth and felt a tear drip down my cheek.

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself... and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."

"He suspected Black?" Madam Rosmerta gasped.

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," Professor McGonagall said darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did," Fudge said heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed –"

"Black betrayed them?" Madam Rosmerta breathed out.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it

–"

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet. I jumped and Ron gripped my hand tightly.

"Shh!" Professor McGonagall hissed her eyes snapping back and forth.

"I met him!" Hagrid growled, his voice slightly subdued. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead... an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.

"Hagrid, please!" Professor McGonagall said. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him –' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says.

"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.

"But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd 've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore..."

I sobbed silently. My chest felt like it was going to cave in. How could anyone be that evil? That horrible?

It was awhile before Madam Rosmerta broke the silence, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

"Alas, if only we had," Fudge said bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew – another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew... that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"Hero-worshiped Black and Potter," Professor McGonagall said her voice pinched. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather ,harp with him. You can imagine how I – how I regret that now..." She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.

"There, now, Minerva," Fudge said kindly patting her hand, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses – Muggles, of course, we wiped their, memories later – told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens..."

Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy … foolish boy... he was always hopeless at dueling... should have left it to the Ministry..."

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't 've messed around with wands – I'd 've ripped him limb – from – limb," Hagrid growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," Fudge said sharply.

"Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I – I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him... a heap of bloodstained robes and a few – a few fragments –"

Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown. I thought I was going to be sick. My stomach was rolling around horribly.

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," Fudge said thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement 'Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Blades been in Azkaban ever since."

Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh. "Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say that he was," Fudge said slowly. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man – cruel... pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them... but I

was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored – asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the dementors seemed to be having on him – and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" Madam Rosmerta asked. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"

"I daresay that is his – er – eventual plan," Fudge said evasively. He was hiding something. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing... but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again..."

There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, he'd better head back up to the castle," Professor McGonagall said.

One by one the people left. Ron and I traded a look before we lowered our heads to look at Harry who hadn't moved.

"Harry?" I asked slowly reaching out for him. He shook his head and deftly pulled the Invisibility cloak out and vanished.

"I should go after him." Ron said shaking his head. I nodded and watched him jump up and head towards the door. Before he could open it the door slammed open with so much force the wood cracked.

Professor Lupin was standing there his face drawn and pale. His eyes swept back and forth desperately then landed on me. He fell back against the wall and sighed. I blinked in confusion as he quickly crossed the room and stopped next to my table.

"Miss Granger are you alright?" He asked his voice choked.

"Not really no."

** AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize and also motivates me to update more. It also tells me if you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

** AN: I'm trying my hardest to update all of my stories more. But I will warn you I don't write on the weekends. So someone asked me to make something clearer: Hermione and Remus will not be doing anything romantic until Hermione is of age. I personally think it would be wrong for an older man to date a fourteen year old. Right now he has the instinct to care and protect her but he won't do anything beyond that. He hates himself too much to hurt Hermione like that and wants her to have a normal life. I would like to say one more thing: I do NOT condone student/teacher relationships ever. That's why they wont do a thing till Hermione is of age and Remus is no longer her teacher. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**Remus POV**_

I led Hermione to Hogwarts but she barely noticed anything. Her face was deathly pale and was shaking like a car with bad shocks. One emotion after another hit me and I almost stumbled from the force of them. _Anger. Fear. Hatred. Shock. Bewilderment. Curiosity. Fear. Hope. Desperation. Resentment. Betrayal. Confusion. Suspicion. _

"Miss Granger?" I asked hesitantly. She looked up slowly tears shimmering in her eyes. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No." The word was barely whispered. She didn't speak again till I led her into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "Where are we going?"

"My office." I said opening the door for her. Hermione entered slowly and slumped into on of the chairs. She pulled up her feet and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Would you like some tea?"

"I'm fine." She muttered staring blankly at the wall. I opened one of my desk drawers and pulled out a thick slab of chocolate. Hermione looked up at it and smiled as I set it in front of her. "Thanks."

"Of course." I said simply watching as she absently ate some chocolate. "Does this have anything to do with the Dementors?"

Hermione's hand faltered and she dropped her head. Tears fell down her cheeks and she sobbed. It would have hurt less to be stabbed by a knife than to hear my Mate in so much pain. I walked around my desk and pulled her hands into mine.

"What is it? What happened?" I asked gruffly. Hermione just shook her head and continued to sob. I pulled her into my arms and she came willingly. She leaned her head against my chest and I nervously wrapped my arms around her. I needed to be very careful with all of this.

"Its – Harry." Hermione eventually got out.

"He's not hurt is he?" I asked pulling away from her my heart slamming in my chest. James' son. I couldn't let him get hurt. I _had_ to keep him safe.

"Not physically." She muttered pulling away from me. I wiped a tear from her cheek and she frowned darkly. "It's Sirius Black!"

I froze. No. This was bad. He knew. Damn it, Harry knew. "He knows, doesn't he?"

Hermione froze and looked up slowly. _Fear. Suspicion. _"How do _you_ know?"

I leaned back and looked at her thoughtfully. "Can you keep a secret?"

Her eyes narrowed and she nodded slowly. I knew she could keep a secret. She had already kept mine. "James, Peter, Sirius and I used to be friends."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock and she squeaked. "What?!"

_**Hermione POV**_

Ron and I were sitting in the common room waiting for Harry to get up. I was still reeling from my conversation with Professor Lupin. All four of them had been friends. What were the chances of _that_?

"Now when he comes down here we have to talk Harry out of going after Black." I said nervously petting Crookshanks. He purred loudly and batted at a loose thread on my sleeve.

"Right." Ron said with a nervous nod. I absently nibbled on a hangnail and watched the stairs that lead to the boys' dormitory.

We didn't have long to wait. Harry stumbled down the stairs his hair messier than usual and deep blue circles under his green eyes.

"Harry, you – you look terrible." I said softly. Merlin he looked like he hadn't slept at all last night. His face was pale and his scar stood out brightly against his forehead.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked.

"Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" said Ron, watching Harry closely. "It's nearly lunchtime; I was going to come and wake you up in a minute."

Harry slumped into a chair next to the fire. Snow was still falling outside the windows. Crookshanks jumped off my lap and spread out in front of the fire like a large, ginger rug.

"You really don' look well, you know," I said, peering anxiously into his face.

"I'm fine," Harry said staring into the fire.

"Harry, listen," I said, exchanging a look with Ron, "you must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is, you mustn't go doing anything stupid."

"Like what?" Harry asked darkly.

"Like trying to go after Black," Ron said sharply.

Harry looked up at us slowly his face blank and eyes empty of emotion.

"You won't, will you, Harry?" I asked slowly.

"Because Black's not worth dying for," Ron said quickly.

Harry looked at us and frowned.

"D'you know what I see and hear every time a dementor gets too near me?" Ron and I shook our heads. I had a bad feeling about this. "I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you'd heard your mum screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in

a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her –"

"There's nothing you can do!" I said immediately but the the thought of him hearing his mum made my throat thick. "The dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and – and serve him right!"

"You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others." Harry said ignoring everything I had said.

"So what are you saying?" Ron said, looking very tense. "You want to – to kill Black or something?"

"Don't be silly," I said panicked. "Harry doesn't want to kill anyone, do you, Harry?"

Harry didn't respond, he just kept staring into the fire his eyes shining.

"Malfoy knows," he said abruptly. "Remember what he said to me in Potions? 'If it was me, I'd hunt him down myself... I'd want revenge.'"

"You're going to take Malfoy's advice instead of ours?" Ron asked furiously his face turning red. "Listen... you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black had finished with him? Dad told me – the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find. Black's a madman, Harry, and he's dangerous –"

"Malfoy's dad must have told him," Harry said, ignoring Ron. "He was right in Voldemort's inner circle –"

"Say You-Know-Who, will you?" Ron snapped angrily.

"- so obviously, the Malfoys knew Black was working for Voldemort –"

"- and Malfoy'd love to see you blown into about a million pieces, like Pettigrew! Get a grip. Malfoy's just hoping you'll get Yourself killed before he has to play you at Quidditch." Ron snarled his face pale.

"Harry, please," I said trying to hold back my tears, "Please be sensible. Black did a terrible, terrible thing, but d-don't Put Yourself in danger, it's what Black wants... Oh, Harry, you'd be

Playing right into Black's hands if you went looking for him. Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!"

"I'll never know what they'd have wanted, because thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them," Harry said shortly.

There was a silence in which Crookshanks stretched luxuriously flexing his claws. Ron's pocket quivered where Scabbers was hiding. I dropped my head and sighed heavily.

"Look," Ron said, obviously casting around for a change of subject, "it's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's – let's go down and see Hagrid. We haven't visited him for ages!"

"No!" I said quickly "Harry isn't supposed to leave the castle, Ron –"

"Yeah, let's go," Harry said, sitting up, "and I can ask him how come he never mentioned Black when he told me all about my parents!"

My mouth dropped open and Ron looked horrified.

"Or we could have a game of chess," he said hastily, "or Gobstones. Percy left a set –"

"No, let's visit Hagrid," said Harry firmly.

Damn. This was not how it was supposed to go. Not at all.

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize and also motivates me to update more.**


	10. Chapter 10

** AN: So I'm trying to update all of my stories more. I hope you all like the direction I'm going with the story. If you ever have any ideas, quotes, pairings just tell me in a PM or a request and I'll give you the credit for it. Once again anything you recognize JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Moony POV_**

I paced back and forth pawing at the ground. My Mate. I growled and twitched. She needed me. I snarled and rammed the door with my shoulder as hard as I could. It didn't budge.

_Fear. Pain. Heartache. Lonely. Alone._

I threw my head back and howled. She needed me. I rammed the door with all my strength. I howled and whimpered. She was sobbing. I could hear her. She was close.

My Mate fell back against the wall and she sobbed. I pawed the wall and whimpered. Heart wrenching sobs echoed around me and I howled.

She needed me. I ran at the wall as hard as I could. The metal forced me back and I yelped. The walls had been enforced with metal so no one could hear me.

I circled around the room my ears flicking back and forth. My Mate needed me and I could do nothing about it. I threw back my head and howled in anguish.

**_Hermione POV_**

I curled up in my overstuffed chair in a corner of the library that was rarely used. This was the worst holiday break ever. Harry and Ron hated me and everyone else was avoiding me. Everyone hated me for talking to McGonagall about the Firebolt. But I had to. Harry could be killed because of the broom. It could easily be from Sirius Black and I did _not_ want to take the chance that something could happen to him.

"Hermione?" I looked up and quickly wiped away my tears.

"Hey Neville." I said shakily.

"Are you alright?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"I'm fine." I said sniffling. "Did you want something?"

"Yes." He said pulling out his Charms book. "I was wondering if you could help me with some homework?"

"Of course." I said pulling his book closer to me. "So what are you having problems with?"

Neville leaned over to look at the book and I froze. He was close to me. Uncomfortably close. "It seems every time I try the Cheering Charm I get it wrong."

"Oh you must have said the incantation wrong." I muttered pulling out his work. My eyes flicked quickly back and forth across the page.

"Okay I think what you did wrong is – mmph –" My words were cut off as Neville pressed his lips against mine. I gasped in shock and he tried to deepen the kiss but I pushed him away. Something about the kiss felt off. Wrong. Like nails on a chalkboard.

"What are you doing?" I yelped in shock.

"Kissing you." He muttered his whole face flushing a deep red.

"Neville," I squeaked and shook my head. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

I grabbed my notebooks and ran out of the library. A sob escaped my lips and I clapped a hand against my mouth. Something was wrong. Off. I felt sick to my stomach.

I ran into the nearest lavatory and retched loudly into the toilet. Merlin what was wrong with me?

**_Remus POV_**

My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt sick. Hermione. Something was wrong with my Mate. Her heart rate had spiked and our strange bond had called out for me. She needed me.

Damn it! Where was she?

I found myself outside of moaning Myrtle's bathroom and could hear someone dry heaving. The sound cut deeply and I forced open the door. It splintered loudly and I froze. Hermione was vomiting into the toilet loudly. Her whole body was quivering and she fell over her face pale.

"Miss Granger!" I ran forward and pulled her into my arms. Her eyes focused on me for one moment then she passed out.

** AN: Please Review! You have no idea how much it helps. It also motivates me to update more.**


	11. Chapter 11

** AN: Sorry for not updating this story sooner. I've been having some writer's block on this story. I'm hoping I'll be able to update this story more. If you ever have any ideas or anything send me PM or tell me in a review and I'll give you the credit. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

"Remus please stop pacing you're giving me a headache." Albus said watching me. I ignored him and continued wearing a hole in the linoleum in the hospital wing. Hermione was in the hospital wing. She had been for a week. No one knew what had happened but she was completely unresponsive.

"Albus what is going on with her?" I snarled glaring at him.

"Calm yourself Remus." Albus said running his wand down Hermione's side. It was the fourth diagnostic spell.

"I don't know how much more I can take," I growled twitching slightly. "I'm losing our connection."

"Remus, I don't know what to tell you." Albus said shaking his head. "Something must have happened."

"Of course something happened! I just wish –" _Fear. Anger. Confusion. _"Something's changing."

"Good," Albus said his eyebrows drawn together in thought. "I'm trying to pull out her memories."

"ALBUS! You could hurt her!" I snapped darkly. "Besides she hasn't even given you consent to do such a thing."

Albus looked up and stared straight at me. "Do you give me permission to extract your Mate's memories so I can save her?"

I stiffened and stared at the man in front of me. "I can do that?"

"Of course. You two will be married some day." Albus said tilting his head to the side. "You have a deep connection that is surrounded by magic."

I ignored Albus' comment about us being married and focused on the fact that I could make life changing decisions for her. There was always the possibility it could hurt her but I needed to figure out what had happened. I needed to help her. _I_ needed her. "Do it."

**_Hermione POV_**

I was floating in a sea of darkness. It was pulling me further into its depths. I could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. The darkness was trying to swallow me again and I could barely breathe through the heavy feeling on my chest.

And then a deep burning pain coursed through my head. A loud scream reverberated through my whole body. My heart pounded in my chest as the pain doubled.

"Albus! It's hurting her!" A voice yelled.

"I've almost extracted it!" A soft voice said in return. And then the pain was gone.  
"I'm here. I promise I'm not leaving you." The first voice whispered in my ear. It was gentle and reassuring. I loved it. It made me feel safe. "I'm never leaving you."

And I slipped back into that same sea of darkness that tried to envelop me before. That wanted to pull me back down into it's depths. I tried to fight it but the darkness won. I felt myself being pulled deeper and deeper into the dark abyss that I was getting to know quite well.

**_Remus POV_**

Albus poured the vile of Hermione's memories into the pensieve. I took a deep breath and dove into the memory alone. Albus and I had agreed that it was best I do it alone.

I fell with a thud and landed hard on my back. After owning a pensieve for ten years I still hadn't figured out how to enter a memory gracefully. I stood up slowly stood up.

A soft sniffling made me look up. Hermione was curled up in a chair in the library crying softly. She had her arm pressed against her mouth and had a heartbreaking look on her face.

Hermione stayed curled up in that chair crying for at least ten minutes before anything changed. Neville peaked his head around a stack of books and his face pained when he saw that Hermione was bawling.

_"Hermione?"_ He asked tentatively. She looked up quickly and wiped her eyes.

_"Hey Neville."_ Hermione said shakily.

_"Are you alright?"_ Neville asked sitting down next to her. I cleared my throat and bit my lip.

_"I'm fine."_ She said sniffling. "_Did you want something?"_

_ "Yes."_ He said pulling out his Charms book. _"I was wondering if you could help me with some homework?"_

_ "Of course."_ She said smiling brightly pulling the book closer to her. _"So what are you having problems with?"_

Neville leaned over to look at the book and I growled. He was extremely close to Hermione and had a soft unguarded look on his face. _"It seems every time I try the Cheering Charm I get it wrong."_

_ "Oh you must have said the incantation wrong."_ Hermione muttered pulling out his work. I watched as Hermione looked over the work quickly a thoughtful look on her face. Neville was watching her a little gleam in his eyes that was making my blood boil. I recognized that look. It was how James used to look at Lily.

_"Okay I think what you did wrong is – mmph –"_ Neville kissed Hermione on the lips. A snarl ripped out of my mouth and I balled my hands into fists. He kissed my Mate. How could he kiss my Mate?

_"What are you doing?"_ Hermione yelped in shock pushing him away roughly. Her face was extremely pale and there were circles under her eyes,

_"Kissing you."_ Neville muttered his face burning a bright red.

_"Neville,"_ Hermione squeaked and shook her head quickly. _"I'm sorry but I have to go."_

Hermione grabbed up her notebooks and ran out of the library. I followed after her and watched as she zigzagged through the halls. A loud sob seemed to shake her whole body. She forced open the door to the bathroom and slammed it shut locking it. Hermione darted forward and dry heaved into the toilet. Tears streamed down her face and her whole body shook. Her face was pale and clammy and she vomited loudly.

A loud bang resounding through the room as I watched myself barrel into the room. The other me watched horrified as Hermione vomited again. He rushed forward and pulled Hermione into his arms._ "Miss Granger!"_

The memory started to blur around me and I found myself back in the Hospital Wing. Albus was standing next the me the twinkle gone from his eyes. "What happened Remus?"

"Neville kissed my Mate. I think it's killing her. Her body rebelled against the unwanted attention. Her body knew that Neville wasn't her Mate and rejected the advances of another man." I muttered sitting down slowly.

"Amazing," Albus muttered. "Her body is calling for you. I have never heard of Mate's doing that before. It must be your Pristine Mating."

"Will it kill her?" I asked my voice choked. I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't.

"No but she should stay away from men in general. The good news is she should wake up soon." Albus said thoughtfully.

"Thank Merlin." I muttered shaking my head.

"You should get going Remus." Albus said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Why?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"You have Patronus lessons with Harry."

** AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize and also motivates me to update more frequently.**


	12. Chapter 12

** AN: Sorry for not updating sooner everyone. I started a new story last week and wanted to post a few chapters for it. If any of you like Oliver and Hermione check out _It Could Only Happen To Me._ I'm hoping I'll be able to update this story more. The closer it gets to June sixth in this story the better it is for you. When I hit that night I will be posting updates like crazy. It's what I do when there's a battle or when something exciting happens from the books. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Remus POV_**

Hermione was back in school a week later. She was pale and was spending most of her time alone. I wanted to tell her everything but couldn't. Not until she was of age. She was depressed. I could see it in her eyes but even worse, I could feel it. Day after day I was bombarded with her confusion and depression. It was horrible and devastating to see her so unlike herself.

On a high note Neville was avoiding Hermione like the plague. I could tell he was embarrassed and didn't want to be alone with her. The only good that came out of this mess. I still wanted to wring his neck every time I saw him but I abstained.

Hermione stopped raising her hand in class and spent most of her time taking notes. Harry and Ron were avoiding her and I had no idea what to do. As her professor it was a bad idea for me to be alone with her but as her Mate... All I wanted to do was murder her friends. They were hurting her and I wanted to know why.

**_Hermione POV_**

I drank a large cup of coffee while I worked on my Muggle Studies essay on why Muggles needed electricity. I was being very careful not to use any of my own opinions as fact.

Harry and Ron were sitting across the room working on their own homework and talking quietly. I ignored them and continued sipping my coffee. Fifteen minutes ago I had started to twitch from too much coffee but I didn't care. I had too much homework to get done.

"Are you ever going to speak to them?" Ginny asked sitting down next to me. My eyes flicked over to where my best mates sat. They were joking and laughing brilliantly. Ron noticed my gaze and gave me a dirty look.

I turned away quickly and cleared my throat. "I will when Ron stops treating me like a murderer when I haven't done anything."

"He loves Scabbers." Ginny said quietly her face pensive.

"Yeah, well he sure didn't show it when he had Scabbers as a pet. I can't even tell you how many times I found him in the girl's dormitory." I muttered shaking my head.

"I found him in my room at home a lot too... strange..." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"I agree." I said nodding. "Anyway I think I'm going to visit Hagrid and talk to him about Buckbeak."

"Have you found anything that could possibly save him?" Ginny asked her eyes wide.

"Some but in most cases either the animal was executed or they were too scared to get close enough to the animal to execute it." I said shaking my head.

"That's sad. I hope you find something soon." Ginny said frowning. "I think I'm going to start looking too. It will kill Hagrid if they execute Buckbeak."

"Good. Every little bit helps." I said gathering my books and started to shove them into my bag.

"I'll talk with you about it tonight when I get back." I said smiling sadly. "We can talk in my dorm room."

"Sure thing." She said nodding

I made my way out the portrait hole and quickly walked down to Hagrid's. The last thing I needed was to get yelled at for being out late at night with Sirius Black on the loose. I started to open the door that led outside but froze when someone roughly cleared their throat.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing?" I grimaced and slowly turned around to see Professor Lupin standing behind me his arms crossed.

"Going to see Hagrid, professor." I said biting my lip. "There's still an hour till curfew so I was going to talk to him about the case with Buckbeak."

Professor Lupin nodded and stared at me for a moment. "Be careful, Miss Granger, Sirius Black made it into the castle once he could easily do it again. Please go straight to Hagrid's hut without any detours."

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere else." I said truthfully.

"Just the same it's nice to know." I nodded and started to turn away. "and Miss Granger?"

"Hmmm?" I hummed turning back to him.

"You might want to keep a better eye on your cat I saw him prowling outside." I winced but nodded all the same. Professor Lupin's eyebrows drew together and he watched me closely. "What is it?"

"Just that Ron thinks my cat ate his rat." I said shaking my head.

"Oh," his eyes widened and nodded after a moment. "I can see why that would be upsetting."

"Yeah, anyway I should get going." I said darting out of the door before he could say anything else. It took everything inside of my not to cry as I made my way towards Hagrid's hut. He was one of the few people who was actually talking to me and I needed a friend.

"Hagrid?" I knocked on his door and sniffled loudly trying to hold back my tears. "Hagrid?!"

The door opened and Hagrid started to smile when he saw me but it started to fall when he saw my tears. "Hermione? What happened to yeh?"

"Can we talk?" I asked in a squeaky voice.

"Of course," he said opening the door wider so I could get in. "tell me everything."

** AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. **


	13. Chapter 13

** AN: Sorry about the chapter yesterday. As you can probably tell it was a little bit off. That's what you get for trying to force out a chapter when you have writers block. Hopefully this one will flow better than the last one. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Hermione POV_**

Ginny and I watched as the Gryffindor Quidditch team marched out of the locker rooms carrying their brooms. Ron was sitting with Seamus, Neville and Dean pointedly ignoring me. He was still mad at me for the possibility of Crookshanks eating Scabbers.

Oliver Wood and Rodger Davies shook hands and Madam Hooch blew shrilly on her whistle. Fifteen people rose into the air and people all around me were gasping and whistling at Harry's Firebolt.

Lee Jordan, Fred and George's friend, was commentating as usual.

"Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship -"

"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" Professor McGonagall interrupted. Ginny and I roared with laughter. We laughed so hard I had to lean against Ginny's side.

"Have I missed anything?" A deep voice asked. Ginny and I turned and watched as Professor Lupin moved next to me.

"Only the fact that Lee is pretty much only talking about the Firebolt." Ginny said giggling. Professor Lupin chuckled and opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Lee.

"Right you are, Professor - just giving a bit of background information - the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and -"

"Jordan!"

"Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor, heading for goal..."

Harry flew around looking for the Snitch but was closely tailed by Cho Chang. She was shadowing him to the point where they almost ran into each other a couple of times.

Harry suddenly put on a burst of speed and flew around the Ravenclaw goal posts as Katie Bell scored. I whistled loudly while Ginny cheered. Professor Lupin clapped next to me.

"Did you ever play Quidditch, professor?" I asked watching the game avidly.

"No, I wasn't coordinated enough to –" He gasped. I turned back to the game and watched as Harry dove after the Snitch with Cho on his tail. Everyone was screaming, cheering him on but a bludger pelted toward him and he swerved sharply out of the way. Those few moments were enough for the Snitch get away.

There was a great "Ooooooh" of disappointment from the Gryffindor supporters, but much applause for their Beater from the Ravenclaw end. George Weasley vented his feelings by hitting the second Bludger directly at the offending Beater, who was forced to roll right over in midair to avoid it.

"Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn – Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision- balance is really noticeable in these long -"

"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!" Ginny and I had another giggling fit while Remus chuckled.

Ravenclaw was beginning to pull back; they had now scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points ahead - if Cho got the Snitch before Harry, Ravenclaw would win. Harry dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Ravenclaw Chaser, scanning the field.

Harry looked like he was about to put on a spurt of speed but Cho blocked his path. Oliver flew towards Harry and started shouting at him. I couldn't tell what he was saying over the roar of the crowd but he looked less than pleased.

Harry shook his head angrily before he dove so fast he was a blur. Cho followed after him as fast as she could but the Firebolt was much faster than her broom. He twirled and spun then put on another burst of speed.

"I think he sees the Snitch!" Ginny screamed over the roar of the crowd. I jumped onto the bench so I was higher and could see better.

"Oh no!" I shrieked covering my mouth. Three dementors had just started to cross the quidditch pitch towards Harry.

"What is it?!" Professor Lupin asked stretching up to look over the crowd.

"Dementors!" I screamed shakily pointing out at the grounds. But a moment later Harry pulled out his wand and slashed it through the air. A gorgeous Stag erupted from the end of his wand and galloped towards the dementors.

"Prongs," Professor Lupin said shakily staring at the stag wide eyed.

"What –" but my question was cut off by the screams of my fellow Gryffindors. I turned back to Harry to see him holding up the Snitch triumphantly.

It seemed the majority of the Gryffindors had ran down the stands to congratulate Harry but I stayed where I was.

"Aren't you going to go and congratulate Harry?" Professor Lupin asked turning to me.

"No," I said shaking my head as Ron and Neville jumped around Harry happily. "It's better if I go back to the common room and work on my homework."

I started to walk up the bleachers but stopped when Professor Lupin said my name. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Things will get better, I promise. Just give it some time."

** AN: Please Review! Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I update more frequently since I think about the story so much when I'm happy. It just works.**


	14. Chapter 14

** AN: Trying to update as much as possible before I head up to the cabin on Thursday. I hope you like everything I'm doing with this story. I hope to update at least one chapter a day before I leave since I don't have internet up there. Things should hopefully move faster in this story. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_** Remus POV**_

Boy was I wrong. It seemed that in the "when it rains it pours" category things got worse. Sirius Black had tried to kill Ron in his sleep, by some mistake he had gotten the wrong bed and ran off before anyone could catch him. How he had gotten into Hogwarts again, I had no idea. There was that little niggling thought of Black's Animagus abilities came back but I stomped on it before it could form. Dark magic. That's all it was. Black had been using dark magic.

Albus had tightened security immensely so. But it seemed that every time I passed the one-eyed witch passage my heart constricted a little bit more. No one knew about it but there was always that off chance that he was using it.

Hermione's emotions were all over the place and I knew she was going back to relive more hours than she should have. Albus was keeping a journal of her time usage and showed it to me every time he saw me. She was close to being six months older and the school year wasn't even done yet.

I was nervous about my monthly change that was coming up in a week and a half. Hermione's emotions would not be any good for my wolf form. If anything I would end up trying to break down the door trying to get to her like I seemed to be doing every month. But I could already tell that this month would be worse. I was more agitated than usual and I felt rather twitchy, more so than usual when it got close to the full moon.

"Poor kid," Hagrid mumbled next me. I looked up from my stew and stared at him. He was staring at Hermione a pained look on his face.

"Why what happened?" I asked staring at my Mate. She was pale and absently eating her food as she read from a thick tome.

"Came ter me cryin' this mornin'." Hagrid said giving Harry and Ron a dark glare. "She's upse' about everything that's been goin' on. Especially that Black almost killed Ron."

"I think everything that's happened so far this year is taking its toll on her." I muttered watching my Mate closely. She was drinking coffee like she depended on it and had deep, dark circles under her eyes.

"I think she bit off more'n she can chew." Hagrid said shaking his head his black beetle eyes sad.

"I agree." I blew out a heavy breath and nibbled on some chocolate. "You really like her don't you?"

"Yes," Hagrid said nodding. "She's like a daughter. Very sweet. What about you? I've noticed yer hoverin' about her."

I smiled and leaned back in my chair. "She's a good kid. Reminds me of Lily a little."

"I was wondering if anyone else would ev'r notice it." Hagrid said thoughtfully.

"You noticed?" I asked turning to look at him.

"O'course! I'm with her all the time," Hagrid said quickly. "I just wonder if anyone else had noticed."

"Doubt it." I muttered. "No one else was that close to her, besides Severus but they had that big fallout."

"I fergot they were friends." Hagrid said darting a look at the man in question. He was pushing his food absently around his plate a dark look on his face.

"It's hard to remember that when he turned out the way he did but they were friends at first."

**_Hermione POV_**

I silently made my way into the common room and froze at the flyer on the bulletin board. A Hogsmeade weekend was coming up. I darted a look at Harry and Ron who were whispering quietly together.

"Hogsmeade, next weekend!" Ron said loud enough that I could hear. I quickly pushed my way through the crowd so I could get close enough to them. "What d'you reckon?"

"Well, Filch hasn't done anything about the passage into Honeydukes..." Harry said, even more quietly his eyes flicking around.

"Harry!" I growled marching up to him angrily my eyes flashing. He looked extremely guilty for one moment before he could hide his feelings behind a mask.

"Harry, if you go into Hogsmeade again... I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map!" I whispered quickly.

"Can you hear someone talking, Harry?" Ron growled pulling Harry off so that they could sit on the couch. I followed after them shaking angrily. How could they be so stupid?! Going to Hogsmeade meant nothing if someone wanted to murder you!

"Ron, how can you let him go with you? After what Sirius Black nearly did to you! I mean it, I'll tell -"

"So now you're trying to get Harry expelled!" Ron said furiously. "Haven't you done enough damage this year?"

I opened my mouth to retort but froze when Crookshanks leapt onto my lap. Ron glared furiously at my cat and Harry looked like he wanted to strangle me. I bit my lip and pulled Crookie into my arms before darting up the staircase.

How could they be so close minded about all of this? Harry could be killed because of Black and all the two of them cared about was butterbeer and sweets. I gave a small sob before crawling onto my bed. Crookie followed a moment later and rubbed his squashed face against my arm to try and cheer me up.

"Oh Crookshanks!" I whimpered pulling him closer to me. He licked the side of my face and started to purr. I sniffled before burying my face in his fur and finally broke down into broken sobs. It was all quickly becoming too much. How was I going to get through all of this to the other side? I gave another small sniffle before I fell into a light and uneasy sleep.

** AN: Please Review! When you review it motivates me to update faster.**


	15. Chapter 15

** AN: I don't know why it's so easy for me to update this story but I'll go with it. Sometimes I update in spurts. I'll be going up to my cabin sometime on Friday so I hope to be able to post as much as possible before I leave. I might write a few chapters when I'm up there but don't hold your breath, I usually just relax up there. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Remus POV_**

I pulled my glasses off and snapped the book I had been reading shut. It seemed every time I found another book on werewolves' and their mates there was very little on Pristine Mating. But every little bit I found in the books was never anything good. This last book said that any possible children from these types of connections the child wouldn't transform but would have heightened senses and healing abilities.

Lovely. I could have kids. But I would never bring a child into this world if I was the father. It would be too much. No. I couldn't do it. If, I growled, when Hermione and I eventually got together I would just have to tell her we couldn't have kids.

I dropped my head and sighed. So many emotions were running through me but they weren't Hermione's, she was in bed with a cold. Our bond had strengthened and I could feel her much more lately but I had no idea why. Maybe it was because I was avoiding her so much and the bond was punishing me for it.

My fire glowed a brilliant green and Severus' head appeared in my fire. "Lupin! I want a word!"

I walked into the fire and stepped out into Severus' office a moment later. Harry was standing guiltily in front of Severus' desk staring at something on the desk. Severus was glaring at Harry with pure unadulterated hatred.

"You called, Severus?" I asked mildly.

"I certainly did," Severus said, his face contorted with fury as he strode back to his desk. He always hated it when I used his first name. "I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this."

Severus pointed at some parchment, on which the words of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were still shining. My stomach dropped so fast I thought I would be sick. How the hell did Harry get his hands on the map?! Filch had taken it from James!

"Well?" Severus asked.

I continued to stare at the map. What could I possibly say? I bit my lip thinking.

"Well?" Severus said again. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?"

I looked up slowly and gave Harry a hard look. His eyes widened and he dropped his head. Hopefully he wouldn't interrupt me.

"Full of Dark Magic?" I repeated mildly. "Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Harry got it from a joke shop -"

"Indeed?" Severus said. His jaw had gone rigid with anger and his eyes flashed. "You think a joke shop could supply him with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that he got it directly from the manufacturers?"

Harry looked confused and I was fairly sure I did too. He didn't know who had created the map. No one but the Marauders did. Even though there had been rumors during our seventh year at Hogwarts no one had figured it out.

"You mean, by Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?" I said slowly. "Harry, do you know any of these men?"

"No," Harry said quickly shaking his head.

"You see, Severus?" I said, turning back to Severus. "It looks like a Zonko product to me -"

Right on cue, Ron came bursting into the office. He was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Severus' desk, clutching the stitch in his chest and trying to speak.

"I - gave - Harry - that - stuff," he choked. "Bought - it... in Zonko's... ages - ago..."

"Well!" I said, clapping my hands together and looked around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" I folded the map and tucked it inside my robes. "Harry, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay - excuse us, Severus -"

I made my way out into the hall shaking with barely suppressed rage. How could they be so foolish?! I could strangle him for pulling a stunt like this. His parents died so that he could live!

"Professor, I —" Harry started.

"I don't want to hear explanations," I said shortly cutting him off. I glanced around the empty entrance hall to make sure it was empty and lowered my voice. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it's a map," I said as Harry and Ron looked amazed. "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Harry."

Harry frowned and shifted nervously.

"Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?"

"Because...," I started then hesitated, "because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining."

"Do you know them?" Harry asked looking quite impressed.

"We've met," I said shortly. There was no point in telling him I was one of the creators of the map. I shook my head before turning to Harry again. He needed to realize his mistakes so he wouldn't do something like this again.

"Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Harry. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. A poor way to repay them - gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks."

Harry paled horribly and Ron's mouth was opened in a mixture of shock and horror. I glared at him one last time before turning down a hallway to go back to my office but something made me stop.

"Come to have a good gloat?" Ron said savagely. "Or have you just been to tell on us?"

"No," My Mate? She sounded horrible and if I wasn't mistaken she was crying. A ripple of pain coursed through my body and I placed my hand over my heart. All of my instincts told me to go after her but I stayed where I was. "I just thought you ought to know... Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed."

**AN: Please Review! Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I update more. When I update more you all are happy. It just works well for everyone in the end.**


	16. Chapter 16

** AN: In honor of the full moon, which is tomorrow, I am updating this story a lot. I hope you like everything I'm doing with the characters. Don't worry Harry and Ron will find some way to redeem themselves, I'm just not sure how yet. With the way I write it's like watching TV sometimes I tune into the images in my mind other times I don't, just how it works for me. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**Remus POV**_

My eyes flicked over to where my Mate was sitting with the Gryffindors cheering loudly waiting for the Quidditch players to come out. I was sitting with Minerva and Albus this time instead of with Hermione. Lee Jordan was sitting next to me and was bouncing in his seat with excitement. Minerva put a hand on Lee Jordan's jumper and pulled him back down into his seat.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" Lee yelled, as the seven Gryffindor players strode out of the locker rooms. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years -"

Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of "boos" from the Slytherin end. Albus and I both chuckled.

"And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's Made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill -"

More boos from the Slytherin crowd but I could hear Hermione's laughter over the booing. I chuckled and crossed my arms.

"Captains, shake hands!" Rolanda yelled.

Flint and Wood approached each other and grasped each other's hand very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers.

"They look like they want to kill each other." I muttered to Albus who only hummed thoughtfully and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Mount your brooms!" Rolanda called. "Three... two... one..."

The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air. We all cheered and I flicked glances at Lee who was bouncing up and down.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinner of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no - Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing UP the field - WHAM! - nice Bludger work there by

George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by – Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina - nice swerve around Montague - duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger!- SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Angelina punched the air as she soared around the end of the field; and everyone seemed to be cheering around me.

"OUCH!" Lee yelped. Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.

"Sorry!" Flint said smiling easily. "Sorry, didn't see her!"

A moment later, Fred Weasley chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.

"Ow," I muttered grimacing.

"That would hurt." Albus said nodding.

"That will do!" Rolanda shrieked, zooming between then. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"

"Come off it, Miss!" Fred roared, but Rolanda blew her whistle and Alicia flew forward to take the penalty.

"Come on, Alicia!" Lee yelled into the silence that had descended on the crowd. He was almost shaking with his excitement. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

The stands were completely silent as Flint went to take his shot.

"'Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee Jordan told the crowd as Flint waited for Rolanda's whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass — very difficult indeed - YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"

It seemed that everyone around us was cheering. Albus was trying not to take sides but he looked pleased.

"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession – no! Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field - THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head. Katie cart wheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle. Rolanda's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Seeker.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING —" I roared with laughter.

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way —" Minerva started.

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!" I continued to chuckle.

The Slytherin Beaters flew at Harry but he soared high into the air and the last moment and they collided.

"Ha haaa!" Lee Jordan yelled as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt. And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle - Flint alongside her - poke him in the eye, Angelina! - it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke – oh no - Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts, come on now, Wood, save -!"

But Flint had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end, and Lee swore so badly that Minerva tried to pull the microphone away from him.

"Remus help me!" She snapped angrily as Lee practically jumped into my lap.

"Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession —"

Leave it to the Slytherins to bring out the darker sides of the Gryffindors. Bole hit Alicia with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a Bludger. George Weasley elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Rolanda awarded both teams penalties, and Wood pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor.

Katie scored. Fifty-ten. Fred and George Weasley were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Bole and Derrick took advantage of Fred's and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Wood; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded. Rolanda was beside herself.

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!"

And Angelina scored. Sixty-ten. Moments later, Fred Weasley pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle Out of his hands; Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal - seventy-ten.

It seemed that everyone in the crowd was screaming. If Harry caught the Snitch now they would win the House cup.

Suddenly Harry went into a spectacular dive and everyone gasped. But Malfoy dove after him and grabbed tightly to his broom. Harry looked furious but Rolanda was fuming.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics." Rolanda screeched, shooting up to where Malfoy was sliding back onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Minerva's reach "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B -"

Minerva was ignoring Lee's string of curse words and I was screaming just as loud. How could they act like this? Just because they were in Slytherin didn't mean they had to act this way.

Alicia took Gryffindor's penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet. The Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins, delighted by Malfoy's foul on Harry, were being spurred on to greater heights.

"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal - Montague scores -" Lee groaned. "Seventy- twenty to Gryffindor..."

Harry and Malfoy kept bumping into each other looking for the Snitch. My eyes flicked back to the game and I listened to Lee's comentating.

"Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!"

It seemed that every single Slytherin player apart from Malfoy was streaking up the pitch toward Angelina, including the Slytherin Keeper - they were all going to block her -

Harry flew up in front of them and the Slytherins scattered.

"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty Points to twenty!"

And then Harry dove. He moved fast after Malfoy who was also speeding across the quidditch pitch. Everyone was cheering loudly. Lee was jumping up and down yelling at Harry to move faster into the microphone. Harry knocked Malfoy's arm out of the way and reached forward —

"YES!" He screamed holding up the Snitch. His teammates flew at Harry and they fell to the ground and were hugging and kissing each other.

It seemed that a wave of red and gold streamed down the stands. Minerva was leaning against Lee's side sobbing. Lee was awkwardly patting her shoulder. Albus grabbed the House Cup and began to make his way towards the Gryffindor team.

_Confusion. Awkward. Uncomfortable.._

My eyes flicked to where my Mate was. She was trying to push her way through the crowd trying to get to Harry. A blond Slytherin came out of nowhere and rammed into Hermione. My breath rushed out as if I had had the wind knocked out of me and I watched as Hermione fell back into Ron's arms blood streaming from her nose. The snarl was out of my mouth before I could stop it and I pushed through the crowd. My Mate needed me.

**AN: Please Review! Reviews make me happy and I update more when I'm happy. When I update more it makes you happy. In the end everyone's happy.**


	17. Chapter 17

** AN: Thought I would give you all a little treat in this next chapter. It's a perspective we haven't had yet and I have a feeling you'll enjoy it. If this perspective goes well I'll be making more from other people's perspective's too. If there's ever a specific one you want in the future just ask and I'll try to incorporate it. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Sirius POV_**

I stuck my head between the bleacher seats and looked out at the quidditch pitch. Remus, my old friend, looked so different but at the same time I could still see him beneath the graying hair and scars. It had been very easy to spot him during the game between Dumbledore and McGonagall. He had seemed rather amused by the game and seemed to be enjoying it but I liked watching Harry. The boy flew around the pitch like he was born to do it. Quite like his father.

I watched as everyone swarmed Harry and the other Gryffindors cheered and clapped. But something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. Remus was rushing down the bleachers an animalistic look of rage on his face. I watched in shock as he ran over to a girl with curly brown hair her nose bleeding heavily. She was crying softly and leaning against her redhead friend next to her. A red-haired girl next to them whipped out her wand and cursed a blond haired boy in green quidditch robes. But I was hardly paying attention to the fight that had just erupted. I was more concerned with my old friend who was looking at the curly haired girl. The strange gleam in his eyes would be very hard to mistake since I had seen it many times before. He liked her. And she was only thirteen.

**_Hermione POV_**

Professor Lupin was staring at me with concern trying to figure out what had happened. Ron was still holding me up but I watched as Ginny punched Draco Malfoy repeatedly in the face before Neville pulled her off of him.

"Let me go!" Ginny screeched trying to pull out of his arms a furious look on his face.

"Nope, you don't want to be suspended do you Ginny?" He asked trying to calm.

"I don't give a —" Neville slapped his hand over Ginny's mouth and smiled apologetically at everyone.

"Okay, come on. Let's go let you get cooled off before you kill him." Neville muttered pulling Ginny away.

Professor Lupin turned back to me and gently touched my chin so I would lift my face up. He grimaced as he looked me over. Tears fell from my eyes and he wiped them from my cheeks. He barely touched my nose but it burned and I hissed. His eyes flashed yellow before he spoke. "I'm fairly sure your nose is broken, Hermione. Come on I better take you to Madam Pomfrey, I'm not very good at healing broken bones. Mr. Weasley you can come too if you would like."

"No I think I'm going to hang out with Harry." Ron said dropping his hands from my arms. I grimaced before following after Professor Lupin. Figures Ron would rather be with Harry. The two of them were practically inseparable and I was usually sidelined when something happened.

I followed after Professor Lupin blood freely flowing down my face. Tears blurred my eyes and I stumbled over something. He caught me before I could fall and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Come on, Hermione, I've got you." He whispered pulling me forward.

Professor Lupin and I walked in silence as he led me up to the castle. We passed by Neville and Ginny who were talking heatedly by Hagrid's hut. A few steps later we came across Professor McGonagall who was yelling furiously at Malfoy. His skin had been turned a red color from whatever spell Ginny had thrown at him but his left eye was swollen and purple. I would have to thank her later for that.

Malfoy spotted me and gave me a look of pure loathing. Professor Lupin growled and pulled me closer to him. Blood smeared his robes and I tried to wipe it away. "Don't worry about it, Hermione."

"But sir," I whispered thickly. "I'm ruining your clothes."

"It'll come out. Your safety is more important. Lets get you out of here. I don't want you anywhere near him." Professor Lupin said rubbing his hand against my arm.

I nodded and leaned on his side as he pulled me into Hogwarts. He and I quickly made our way up the steps. I somehow tripped again but Professor Lupin caught me before I could face plant. Unfortunately I hit my nose on his arm and I screamed more blood streaming down my face. I swallowed a mouthful and gagged and spluttered. Professor Lupin cursed and pulled me into his arms. My head fell against his chest and I gasped and sobbed. Who knew breaking a bone hurt so much?

"I've got you." He whispered gruffly. I continued to sniffle and watched as Professor Lupin's clothes quickly changed from an emerald green color to a muddy brown color.

He stopped and shifted me carefully in his arms. Blood smeared over both of us and he kicked open the door to the infirmary. "Poppy!"

There was a scrambling sound then stamping feet. "What is it? Good Merlin Miss Granger what happened?"

"You know, I would like to know that myself." Professor Lupin said setting me down on a bed.

"Draco Malfoy elbowed me roughly in the stomach after the quidditch match." I stuttered out trying not to swallow any more blood. "but he had also his me hard in the nose. Apparently he broke it or at least that's what Professor Lupin said."

Madam Pomfrey bustled over to me and looked me over. "He's right. It's broken."

She pulled out her wand and I flinched back as she waved it through the air. "Episkey!" There was a small clicking noise and my nose moved back into place. More blood streamed out of my nose and I gagged swallowing a mouthful.

"Don't swallow the blood, dear, or it will make you sick. This should help you sleep." Madam Pomfrey said passing me a blue potion. I swallowed the mouthful and grimaced. It tasted like old cabbage. After a moment she nodded and walked away. My stomach seemed to be churning and I groaned.

Professor Lupin sighed sadly and sat down next to me. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I muttered as he pulled out his wand and flicked it. Both of us were clean of blood but my nose was still dripping a little bit.

"Not your broken nose but your friends." I looked up in surprise before moaning again. Professor Lupin pushed my shoulder so I was laying back on the bed.

"What?" I asked shocked. "Why my friends?"

"Because they should be here with you. After all I am only your professor." He said softly.

"Oh no, sir," I muttered feeling myself drifting off to sleep. "you are so much more."

** AN: Please Review! It motivates me to update more frequently when you review because reviews just make me so darn happy.**


	18. Chapter 18

** AN: I'm going to update so much before I leave you're going to get sick of me. Just kidding. At least I think I am. I have a plan for Harry and Ron to redeem themselves don't worry. They'll figure out that they're hurting Hermione and that she's more than just a walking brain. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Harry POV_**

"Ron you idiot!" I snapped as we quickly moved through the deserted halls to the infirmary. "Why didn't you tell me what Malfoy did?!"

"I thought you saw it!" He panted trying to keep up with me.

"If I had seen it I would have cried off the party and gone with Hermione. You should have gone with her!" I growled angrily.

"I was hungry -" Ron started but I cut him off.

"You're always hungry!" I growled darkly.

"That's besides the point!" Ron said as I stopped outside of the hospital wing and opened the door. I pressed a finger against my lips and Ron nodded as we quietly walked into the room. Only one bed was in use and Hermione was in it. She was curled up on her side sleeping.

"Why is she so pale?" Ron whispered quickly crossing the room.

"She had lost a lot of blood Mr. Weasley." I just about jumped out of my skin. Standing in the corner of the room, looking less than pleased, was Lupin. His green eyes looked more yellow for a second but the moment I looked back at him they were his usual green. Must have been a trick of the light.

"How is she doing?" Ron asked sitting down in a chair on her left side while I took the one on the right.

"She'll probably need a long night of sleep but Poppy already healed her broken nose." Lupin said softly.

"It was broken?" I yelped my eyes wide.

"Yes it was, Mr. Potter." I grimaced and shifted uncomfortably. He was mad at me. Lupin had never called me Mr. Potter before.

"Professor -"

"Don't." He shook his head his graying hair slapping his cheeks. "I thought you two cared more about your friends than sweets and butterbeer."

Ron was shifting guiltily in his seat but my mouth dropped open of its own accord and I stared at Lupin owlishly. If I had known Hermione was here I would have come to see her immediately. He must have known that. But my mouth didn't seem to want to cooperate and I couldn't tell him how much Hermione meant to me.

"You two should really figure out your priorities. One of these days Hermione will stop putting up with being the brains of this little trio and look for new friends." Lupin shook his head. He seemed to be shaking with anger. "You two probably don't even realize how much you have hurt her this year alone."

Ron was pale and I felt sick to my stomach. "You should really treat her better if you actually care about her."

Lupin gave both of us one last hard look before striding across the room towards the door. I seemed to finally find my tongue and I called out. "Professor!"

He stopped and turned back to me slowly his face dark with disappointment. "I love Hermione as if she was my sister. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"I do too." Ron said a beat too late. "She's even better than Ginny at times."

"Hey!" A voice snapped. Ron and I turned to look at a doorway where Ginny and Neville was standing. She was holding a potion bottle while Neville was shaking with silent laughter.

"Sorry but you know it's true Gin." Ron said his ears red.

"Yeah, I know." She muttered absently waving her hand and crossed over to us.

"If you love her as much as you claim, treat her like she is worth more than a pair of old socks." Lupin said before striding out the door.

"Why does he care so much?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because someone should!" Lupin yelled from the hall.

**_Hermione POV_**

I woke up feeling much more warm than usual. My body felt slightly stiff, as if I had slept for a long time. I moved to roll over but couldn't. A body was there and I couldn't move it was so close. I tried rolling the other way but another body was there too.

I raised my head slightly and slowly opened my eyes. Ron and Harry were sleeping next to me sprawled out in various forms of sleep. I giggled softly and covered my mouth. Ron's mouth was wide open and he was taking up most of the bed that must have been transfigured to fit all three of us. Harry, who I had never seen without his glasses before, looked much younger in sleep. As if he hadn't spent the last three years trying to come to terms with everything that had happened in his life. His face was pressed against a pillow and he was snoring softly. If I could I would take a picture of this moment.

I tried to stretch but Harry and Ron were both too close to me but I was okay with that. It was nice that they had come to see me, even though it had only been a broken nose. Stupid Slytherin. I would get him back later.

"Oh good dear, you're up." Madam Pomfrey said bustling over to me looking very matronly. She was holding a potion and she set it on the nightstand next to me. "Do you have a stomachache or are you feeling light headed at all?"

"Not really, no." I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Then you are good to go." She said putting the potion bottle into a pocket. "I must say I was worried about all of this."

"What why?" I asked surprised. It had only been a broken nose.

"Those two boys insisting on sleeping with you. In my time an unmarried girl never slept with a boy let alone two!" Madam Pomfrey looked rather scandalized and it took everything inside of me not to giggle.

"Oh these two are harmless." I said absently trying to carefully scoot myself to the edge of the bed. "It's the Ravenclaws you have to watch out for."

"What?!" She looked shocked.

"It's a joke." I said shaking my head.

"Oh, of course." She said quickly. I pushed myself off the bed and Madam Pomfrey gave a soft chuckle.

"What?" I asked turning to her.

"Them." She said nodding to the bed. I turned around and quickly covered my mouth so I wouldn't burst out laughing. Harry and Ron had moved closer to each other and looked very close to cuddling. Now I really wished I had a camera. I stuffed my fist in my mouth to suppress my giggles but it didn't work. A moment later Madam Pomfrey was chuckling with me. What a great way to start the morning.

** AN: Please Review! Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I post more chapters. When I post more chapters it makes you all happy. In the end it's best for everyone to just leave a little review.**


	19. Chapter 19

** AN: I really enjoyed writing that last chapter, it was fun. I know Ron and Harry can be single-minded at times but they'll be able to fix their mistakes. The only problem is that in the series Ron really does miss a lot and acts like a jerk. But I will always find a way to redeem him as best I can. No Hermione won't stop being friends with Harry and Ron but she won't put up with their crap anymore. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Hermione POV_**

Exams were coming up and I could feel my health deteriorating with every hour I spent reliving. I felt sick and clammy and was living off of coffee. My hands shook from the seven cups of coffee I consumed each day. I was close to snapping and spent most of my time studying.

"Hermione?" Ron asked cautiously holding up my time-table. "Er - are you sure you've copied down these times right?"

"What?" I snapped snatching the parchment from his hand and quickly read it over.

Monday

9 o'clock, Arithmancy

9 o'clock, Transfiguration

Lunch

1 o'clock, Charms

1 o'clock, Ancient Runes

"Yes, of course I have." I said pushing my papers around looking for one of my Arithmancy books.

"Is there any point asking how you're going to sit for two exams at once?" Harry asked bending over to look at the parchment.

"No," I said shortly. "Have either of you seen my copy of Numerology and Gramatica?" But neither of them responded.

I continued to work diligently over the weekend while my house-mates crammed as fast and hard as they could. By the time Monday rolled around the exams started. An unnatural hush came over the castle.

My first exam was Transfiguration and we were supposed to turn a teapot into a tortoise. Mine, unfortunately, looked more like a turtle and I said so. But most of my classmates hated me for even saying that, the rest of them were worried for other reasons.

"Mine still had a spout for a tail what a nightmare."

"Were the tortoises supposed to breathe steam?"

"It still had a willow patterned shell do you think that'll count against me?"

I shook my head and sighed. And they wondered why I worked so hard on my studies all year. It was because I wanted to do good on my exams and get as far as I possibly could so I could have any job I wanted when the time came.

I relived the hours and took my Arithmancy, which made my head hurt. It had been equation after another. Usually I loved it but the way I had been feeling recently made it difficult to concentrate.

After lunch it was our Charms exam. Professor Flitwick tested us on cheering charms. Parvati and I did ours together. She and I both did ours perfectly but we were distracted halfway through by Harry and Ron. Harry's Cheering Charm had been too strong and Ron had been led from the room laughing hysterically.

The moment I was done with Charms I used the time-turner to take my Ancient Runes exam. Some of the runes I couldn't remember but I was fairly sure I would get at least a ninety-five percent on it.

That night I studied diligently for Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and Astronomy. Care of Magical Creatures was by far the easiest exam I had ever taken. All we had to do was take care of Flobberworms and make sure they were alive by the end of the class.

That afternoon it had been the Potions final which had been very straightforward. That night was Astronomy, which I unfortunately fell asleep during but woke up when Ron jabbed me hard in the ribs.

Wednesday was History of Magic and Herbology, both passed in a blur. They had been so easy I almost did them without blinking.

That night I studied for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry and Ron were quizzing each other on Divination but were doing horribly. At the end of the hour, after I switched to studying Muggle Studies, they finally gave up and said they would just guess at whatever came up. Lovely. Wizarding education at its finest. I was just glad I had dropped out of Divination when I did. What a load of waffle.

I woke up early the next morning and had three cups of coffee for breakfast before going back over my Defense Against the Dark Arts books.

Professor Lupin had made one of the most creative exams I had ever seen! It was an obstacle, of sorts, and actually looked fun. Somehow I had been slated to go last but Harry and Ron said they would wait for me.

"No, I'm fine. You guys go and eat lunch." I said absently waving my hand. Ron didn't need to be told twice but Harry didn't look convinced. "Seriously go ahead it's fine."

"I'll be with her boys, she'll be fine." Professor Lupin said behind me. After a moment Harry nodded and turned away.

"Thanks professor." I said turning back to the obstacle course.

"No problem. Now Hermione remember just take your time." Professor Lupin said taking a step back. "Start whenever you're ready. I'll be grading you along the way."

I nodded and took a deep breath before wading into the small but deep pool. My skin crawled with each step I took and I looked around slowly. I wasn't disappointed. A grindylow almost flew through the water and tried to wrap me up in its long but brittle fingers. I grabbed its hand and bent it back as hard and far as I could. The grindylow let out a piercing shriek before swimming away.

I got to the edge of the pool and pulled myself out. The ground was littered with potholes and I quickly started to make my way through them. Halfway across a Red Cap came came out of one of the holes and started running at me.

"Stupefy!" The Red Cap keeled over and I smirked before running past the rest of the potholes.

I came upon a marsh and I slowly started to make my way through it toward the box that I knew was containing a Boggart.

"Hello Dear." I jumped and turned. A Hinkypunk was making its way toward me. "I can show you the way."

I took a step to follow. It was the right thing to do. It would help me. Of course it would help me. But a stronger voice in the back of my head was screaming that it was a trap. I seemed to delay too long and the Hinkypunk threw a fireball at me.

I screamed and ran through the marsh as fast as I could before diving into the open trunk. It was very dark and I raised my wand. "Lumos."

It glowed brightly and I looked around for the boggart. My heart stuttered in my chest and I tilted my head in confusion. "Professor Lupin? What are you doing here?"

** AN: Please Review! It helps much more than you probably realize. When you review it makes me happy. When I'm happy I think about the story more. When I think about the story more I update more. In the end everyone wins that way.**


	20. Chapter 20

** AN: You never realize how important water is until you don't have it. This weekend up at the cabin there was no water. It wasn't as relaxing as I had hoped.** **I am hoping to get to **_**Goblet of Fire**_** before the weekend but we'll see. I'm pretty sure on the pairings for this story but it's not set in stone. I'm still trying to figure out who will end up dying (sorry it's inevitable), if you ever have any suggestions just send me a PM or tell me in a review and I'll give you the credit for it. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**Remus POV**_

I watched as Hermione ducked and dodged away from the Hinkypunk that was throwing fireballs at her. My whole body shook as she dove into the trunk that held the boggart. I looked down at the clipboard I had been marking her progress on and groaned. I had snapped it in two.

It was almost impossible to not run after her and make sure she hadn't gotten hurt in anyway. I swallowed thickly and pressed my hand against my heart. It was beating faster than normal. My head twitched slightly and I tried to take a deep breath. What the hell was wrong with — Hermione!

I could hear her sobs echoing in my mind as if she was right next to me. A snarl ripped out of my mouth and I quickly ran through the obstacle course. None of the creatures came after me since I was moving so fast. I dove into the trunk and landed lightly in my feet.

A small whimpering caught my attention. "Hermione?"

"No please!" She sobbed her hands pressed tightly against her ears. I slowly lowered myself next to her. Her eyes flicked open and she drew back like a small skittish animal. "GO AWAY!"

"Miss Granger," I didn't know what else to say. It felt like my heart was breaking. I had never seen Hermione so scared in my life. And from what I could tell, she was scared of me. Her boggart had turned into me.

Hermione's eyes flicked to mine. Her whole body was shaking. My throat clenched and I slowly moved closer to her.

"Hermione, it's me, your professor. I won't hurt you." No response. She was staring blankly at me her mouth wide open. I carefully moved closer to her. She blinked but didn't say anything. "I'm going to take you to the hospital wing, okay?"

I shook my head and sighed before pulling her into my arms. The moment I touched her her body relaxed into mine. Tears silently streaked down her face but she rested her head against my chest and sighed.

I took a deep breath trying to calm my racing heart but all I did was breath in Hermione's scent of cinnamon.

Damn it to Pluto!

I lowered my head and sniffed her hair. A shudder ran through my body but I quickly shook my head. No. I couldn't claim her. Not yet.

I made my way to the hospital wing muttering curse words under my breath.

_**Hermione POV**_

I stared silently at the ceiling trying to forget my boggart. Madam Pomfrey had given me a Calming Drought and a Pepperup Potion. They were slowly working but not fast enough. I should have been studying for my Muggle Studies final. But I couldn't. Not when all I could think about was boggart Lupin.

_"You will never amount to anything."_ I bit my lip and pressed my face into the pillow. The thought of Lupin thinking I would never amount to anything hurt. All I wanted was his respect. After all he already had mine.

_"You stupid, foolish girl. Did you really think you would pass your exams? You failed everything. Everything! How that is even possible I have no idea."_ A sob caught in my throat and I bit the inside of my wrist to keep myself from crying. _"You can't come back now. Your wand will be snapped in two and you'll have to go back to the Muggle world."_

I shook my head and it took everything in me not to cry. It had been horrible. And then, if it was even possible, things got worse. Lupin had started to shake. It seemed I had known what would happen before it did. Hair sprung up all over his skin and his neck started to elongate. His hands curled inward and became paws. And then his whole body had became more wolf-like. It was so horrible I had covered my eyes so I wouldn't have to watch but I could still hear the bones cracking and snapping. It had been all too real. Absolutely horrifying. Some dim part of my mind tried to remind me it was only a boggart but another part of me knew Lupin went through this every month, the poor man.

When I had looked up again the wolf was gone and Lupin was standing there a strange look on his face. He had called me Miss Granger and that meant it was my professor in front of me not a boggart pretending to be him. I had never been so happy to see him in my life.

"Miss Granger?" I jumped and looked up at Madam Pomfrey, who was hovering over me.

"Yes?" I asked sitting up slowly.

"You are free to go." She said her lips pursed. I nodded and made my way out of the infirmary. My hands shook as I pulled out my time-turner and I hid in a little alcove. I needed more time to study for my Muggle Studies exam. Something inside of me wanted to prove to everyone that I deserved to be here just as much as everyone else. Apparently some part of my subconscious was still afraid that I would be kicked out of here if I wasn't good enough. And that made me want to study so that small part of me would finally realize I was meant to be here, just like everyone else.

**AN: ****Please Review! Reviews make me happy, when I'm happy I update more, when I update more you're happy. In the end everyone wins.**


	21. Chapter 21

** AN: I'm getting close to the big scene with Sirius! I am so excited you have no idea. It is so fun writing this story. I really hope you all like everything that's going on with it. At this rate it won't take much to finish _Prisoner of Azkaban_. And just remember the closer I get to the later books the closer we get to their relationship. But Hermione won't find out about them being Mates for awhile. Remus is too hellbent on her having a normal life. She will suspect something but won't be sure of what is going on exactly. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Remus POV_**

Albus and I sat next to each other at dinner. He sullenly picked at his food. "Albus, is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so." He said softly eating some of his lamb chops.

"What happened?" I asked taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Buckbeak will most likely be sentenced to death." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm going down to check on him after dinner. The least I can do is stay with him."

I bit my lip and looked towards the Gryffindor trio. Hermione's eyes kept flicking around anxiously while Ron and Harry both ate as fast as they could. Lovely. Harry looked strange and it took me a moment to realize why. His shirt wasn't lying flat. Something was poking out of the corner and I glared. The invisibility cloak. They were going to see Hagrid.

I pushed back from the table but I wasn't fast enough. The three of them were already making their way out of the hall. Great. Just bloody brilliant. What could I possibly do? The Map!

I quickly made my way out of the Great Hall and up the steps to my classroom. It was too quiet but I couldn't focus on that. I whipped open a drawer and pulled out the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I watched as the map revealed itself and quickly flipped to the front of Hogwarts. Hermione, Harry and Ron's names were bunched closely together as they slowly made their way off the edge of the map. Wonderful.

I sat down heavily at my desk, watching the parchment closely. As long as I kept a close eye on things I would be able to find Harry and make sure Black didn't kill him. It seemed that no matter what I said to him none of it sank in. How he could ignore the fact that Black would kill him without blinking an eyelash was beyond me.

I shook my head and sighed. More than anything I wanted to keep him safe. James had begged all of us to protect Harry if anything ever happened him or Lily. It was one of the last times I had seen him alive.

_"Moony, please. It would just make me feel better if I knew you would be there for him."_ I had promised James. How could I not? He loved his son with every fiber of his being and had been willing to sacrifice himself for Harry.

_"Of course Prongs. You know I will. Same with Pads and Wormy."_ He had nodded a strange look crossing his face before he walked away. Five days later he and Lily were both dead, Sirius Black had killed eleven Muggles and poor Peter, and Harry was sent to live with his Muggle relatives no matter how much I begged Albus not to.

Something flashed on the map and I watched as four dots came back from the direction of Hagrid's hut. I nodded and went to close the map but froze. FOUR?!

I turned back and stared open mouthed. Hermione and Harry's dots were close to each other but a dot was close to Ron's, almost on top of his. _Peter Pettigrew._

What the hell?!

A moment later another dot came onto the map at full speed. _Sirius Black._

Holy shit! I jumped up knocking my chair over in the process. Peter was still alive? That meant...that meant...Peter framed Sirius!

A snarl ripped out of my throat and I ran out of my classroom pulling out my wand. I had to save my Mate, my best friend's son, and their best friend from Peter Pettigrew!

_**Hermione POV**_

Harry and I shakily made our way up the stairs of the Shrieking Shack. None of the stairs creaked, which I was very thankful for, but my heart was pounding so fiercely I was afraid Harry could hear it.

A single door was open at the end of the hall and we quickly made our way toward it. Crookshanks was curled up on a dusty four poster bed purring and Ron was laying on the floor next to it clutching his broken leg.

Harry and I dashed across to him.

"Ron — are you okay?" I asked kneeling down next to him.

"Where's the dog?" Harry asked looking around.

"Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Harry, it's a trap —"

"What —"

"He's the dog... he's an Animagus." Ron said his face pale.

Ron was staring over Harry's shoulder. Harry and I both wheeled around. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind us.

A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If his eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.

"Expelliarmus!" he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at us.

Harry's and my wand shot out of our hands, high in the air, and Black caught them. Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Harry. My whole body shook and I stared at the man in shock.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely. His voice sounded as though he had long since lost the habit of using it. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful... it will make everything much easier..."

A look of pure hatred crossed Harry's face and I quickly grabbed his arm to hold him back. "No, Harry!"

Ron shakily stood up and grabbed Harry's other arm trying to keep him in place.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" he said fiercely, though the effort of standing upright was draining him of still more color, and he swayed slightly as he spoke.

Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes.

"Lie down," he said quietly to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more."

What the? Why would he care about Ron's leg?

"Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly, though he was clinging to Harry to stay upright. "You'll have to kill all three of us!"

"There'll be only one murder here tonight," said Black, and his grin widened. I felt sick to my stomach. Oh Godric...

"Why's that?" Harry spat, trying to wrench himself free of Ron, and I. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew... What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Harry!" I whimpered. "Be quiet!"

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared, and pulled away from us.

Harry jumped at Black and forced his wrist down so the wands were pointing at the floor. They had too much moment and fell to the ground. I was screaming and Ron was yelling. A spell burst from one of the wands barely missing Harry's face. Harry was hitting Black repeatedly.

Black was able to free one of his arms and gripped Harry's neck.

"No," he hissed, "I've waited too long -"

The fingers tightened, Harry choked, his glasses askew.

I ran forward and kicked Black in the face, hard. He let go of Harry with a grunt of pain. Harry jumped out of the way but Black knocked me back. I fell and groaned when my head hit the floor.

Harry was too busy trying to grab his wand and Ron was swaying dangerously on his broken leg.

"Argh!" Crookshanks had just sunk his claws into Harry's arm.

"NO YOU DON'T!" roared Harry kicking at my cat. He backed away hissing and spitting angrily.

"Get out of the way!" he shouted at Ron and I.

We didn't need telling twice. I scrambled out of the way holding tightly to Ron and my wands. Ron crawled to the four-poster and collapsed onto it, panting, his white face now tinged with green, both hands clutching his broken leg.

Black was sprawled at the bottom of the wall. His thin chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched Harry walking slowly nearer, his wand pointing straight at Black's heart.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" he whispered.

Harry stopped right above him, his wand still pointing at Black's chest, looking down at him. A livid bruise was rising around Black's left eye and his nose was bleeding.

"You killed my parents," said Harry, his voice shaking slightly, but his wand hand quite steady.

Black stared up at him out of those sunken eyes.

"I don't deny it," he said very quietly. "But if you knew the whole story."

"The whole story?" Harry repeated darkly. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."

"You've got to listen to me," Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now. What in the world was going on? "You'll regret it if you don't... You don't understand..."

"I understand a lot better than you think," said Harry, and his voice shook more than ever. He was going to do something foolish. I could tell. "You never heard her, did you? My mum... trying to stop Voldemort killing me... and you did that... you did it..."

Before either of them could say another word Crookshanks leapt onto Black's chest and settled himself there, right over Black's heart. Black blinked and looked down at the cat.

"Get off," he murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off him.

But Crookshanks sank his claws into Black's robes and wouldn't shift. He turned his ugly, squashed face to Harry and looked up at him with those great yellow eyes. I gave a soft sob and slapped a hand against my mouth.

Harry stared down at Black and Crookshanks, his grip tightening on the wand. No one moved as Harry's eyes kept flicking between Black and Crookshanks. My heart was pounding madly in my chest and I felt sick.

And then came a new sound —

Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor — someone was moving downstairs.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" I screamed loudly. "WE'RE UP HERE — SIRIUS BLACK — QUICK!"

**AN: Please Review! ****Reviews make me happy, when I'm happy I update more, when I update more you're happy. In the end everyone wins.**


	22. Chapter 22

** AN: I am on a roll today. Whenever I'm close to an exciting scene or a fight scene I update more. I hope you like everything I'm doing with this story. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Remus POV_**

I ran up the steps as fast as I could and opened the door so fast it hit the wall. My eyes quickly swept the room. Ron was lying on the floor clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle. Hermione was shaking horribly her face pale and lip bleeding. Sirius made a noise and I turned to where Harry was standing over Sirius his wand pointed at his chest.

Sirius looked horrible. Azkaban hadn't been kind to him. His skin was sunken and yellowed. It looked as if he hadn't been able to shave or cut his hair since he had been sent there. The clothes he was wearing was filthy,

"Expelliarmus!" The three wands flew into the air towards me and I deftly caught them.

"Where is he, Sirius?"

Harry's head snapped up but I ignored him. Sirius' face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron.

"But then..." I muttered, staring at Sirius, "... why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless," — the two of them had traded being Secret Keepers behind my back "—unless he was the one... unless you switched... without telling me?"

Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving my face Sirius nodded. A great rush of breath escaped me. Good Merlin.

"Professor," Harry interrupted loudly, "what's going on —?" But his question came to an abrupt halt when I pulled Sirius up and hugged him tightly. How could I have ever thought Sirius had betrayed James and Lily? How could I have thought — a fierce wave of anger hit me so hard my knees buckled. Sirius gripped me hard so I wouldn't fall.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed. She had raised herself off the floor and was pointing at me, wild-eyed. "You — you —"

"Hermione —" I started tentatively but I could feel her fury.

"— you and him!"

"Hermione, calm down —" I raised my hands in surrender.

"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. The pain and anger was bombarding me so hard and fast it was hard to breathe. "I've been covering up for you —"

"Hermione, listen to me, please," I shouted. "I can explain —"

"I trusted you," Harry shouted at me, his voice wavering, out of control, "and all the time you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong," I said quickly. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now — Let me explain..."

"NO!" Hermione screamed a look of the deepest loathing crossing her face. I knew what she was going to do before she did it. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too — he's a werewolf!"

There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on me now. I nodded slowly and stared at the floor thinking carefully.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione. Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead." I twitched slightly. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Ron made a valiant effort to get up again but fell back with a whimper of pain. I made towards him concerned, but Ron gasped, "Get away from me, werewolf!"

I stopped dead. Damn it! With a great effort I slowly turned back to my Mate. "How long have you known?"

"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay..."

Figures.

"He'll be delighted," I said coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant... Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"

"Both," Hermione said quietly.

I forced a laugh. "You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."

"I'm not," Hermione whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"

"But they already know," I said. "At least, the staff do."

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf?" Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"

"Some of the staff thought so," I said turning to him. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy —"

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOUVE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!"

He was pointing at Sirius, who suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Crookshanks leapt up beside him and stepped onto his lap, purring. Ron edged away from both of them, dragging his leg.

"I have not been helping Sirius," I said. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look —"

I separated Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's wands and threw each back to its owner; Harry caught his looking stunned.

"There," I said, sticking his own wand back into my belt "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

They all looked confused.

"If you haven't been helping him," Harry said, with a furious glance at Sirius, "how did you know he was here?"

"The map," I said. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it —"

"You know how to work it?" Harry said suspiciously.

"Of course I know how to work it," I said waving my hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony — that was my friends' nickname for me at school."

"You wrote —?"

"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?"

I started pacing back and forth as I spoke. Little clouds of dust was swirling around my feet but I ignored it. Hermione was slowly calming down but she was still upset and it was hard to think.

"You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry —"

"How d'you know about the cloak?"

"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it...," I said shaking my head. "The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."

"What?" said Harry. "No, we weren't!"

"I couldn't believe my eyes," I whispered not paying attention to Harry's interruption. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!" said Harry.

"And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled Sirius Black...I had started to leave but turned back for something. I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow —"

"One of us!" Ron said angrily.

"No, Ron," I said looking up at Ron. "Two of you. Do you think I could have a look at the rat?"

"What?" said Ron. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Everything," I said staring at Ron. "Could I see him, please?"

Ron hesitated, then put a hand inside his robes. Peter emerged, thrashing desperately; Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping. Crookshanks stood up on Sirius' leg and made a soft hissing noise. What a smart cat. Must have known what Peter was!

I moved closer to Ron holding my breath.

"What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat," croaked Sirius suddenly.

"What d'you mean — of course he's a rat —"

"No, he's not," I said quietly. "He's a wizard."

"An Animagus," Sirius said. "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

** AN: Please Review! ****Reviews make me happy, when I'm happy I update more, when I update more you're happy. In the end everyone wins.**


	23. Chapter 23

** AN: At this rate I'll be onto _Goblet of Fire_ by tomorrow. I hope you all like how many chapters you all are getting. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep it up but I'll keep going till I get stuck. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Hermione POV_**

It took a few seconds for the absurdity of this statement to sink in. Then Ron voiced what I had been thinking.

"You're both mental."

"Ridiculous!" I said faintly.

"Peter Pettigrew's dead!" said Harry. "He killed him twelve years ago!" He pointed at Black, whose face twitched convulsively.

"I meant to," he growled, his yellow teeth bared, "but little Peter got the better of me... not this time, though!"

And Crookshanks was thrown to the floor as Black lunged at Scabbers; Ron yelled with pain as Black's weight fell on his broken leg.

"Sirius, NO!" Lupin yelled, launching himself forwards and dragging Black away from Ron again, "WAIT! You can't do it just like that — they need to understand — we've got to explain -"

"We can explain afterwards!" snarled Black, trying to throw Lupin off. One hand was still clawing the air as it tried to reach Scabbers, who was squealing like a piglet, scratching Ron's face and neck as he tried to escape.

"They've — got — a — right — to — know — everything!" Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Black. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand, and Harry — you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"

Black stopped struggling, though his hollowed eyes were still fixed on Scabbers, who was clamped tightly under Ron's bitten, scratched, ad bleeding hands.

"All right, then," Black said, without taking his eyes off the rat.

"Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for..."

"You're nutters, both of you," Ron said shakily, looking round at Harry and I for support. "I've had enough of this. I'm off."

He tried to heave himself up on his good leg, but Lupin raised his wand again, pointing it at Scabbers.

"You're going to hear me out, Ron," he said quietly. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."

"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled, trying to force the rat back into his front pocket, but Scabbers was fighting to hard; Ron swayed and overbalanced, and Harry caught him am pushed him back down to the bed.

Harry turned to look at Lupin.

"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," he said. "A whole street full of them..."

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" said Black savagely, still watching Scabbers struggling in Ron's hands.

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," said Lupin, nodding. "I believed it myself — until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's map never lies... Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look but I spoke in a trembling voice. "But Professor Lupin... Scabbers can't be Pettigrew... it just can't be true, you know it can't..."

"Why can't it be true?" Lupin asked calmly as if we were in class.

"Because... because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework — the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register

showing what animal they become, and their markings and things... and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list."

Lupin chuckled and nodded.

"Right again, Hermione!" he said. "But the Ministry never knew that here used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," said Black, who was still watching Scabbers' every desperate move. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."

"All right... but you'll need to help me, Sirius," said Lupin, "I only know how it began..."

Lupin broke off. There had been a loud creak behind him. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All five of us stared at it. Then Lupin strode toward it and looked out into the landing.

"No one there..."

"This place is haunted!" Ron yelped his eyes wide.

"It's not," said Lupin, still looking at the door in a puzzled way. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted... The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me."

My mouth dropped open in shock. Of course! It made perfect sense! He pushed his graying hair out of his eyes, thought for a moment then said, "That's where all of this starts — with my becoming a werewolf, None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitter... and if I hadn't been so foolhardy..."

He looked sober and tired. Ron started to interrupt, but I shushed him. Somehow I knew this was taking a lot for Lupin to say,

"I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week, preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform... I'm able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again.

"Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me.

"But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school..." Lupin sighed, and looked directly at Harry. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house" — Lupin looked miserably around the room, — "the tunnel that leads to it — they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."

It was hard to tell where Lupin was going with this story but I listened intently all the same, ignoring Scabbers frantic squeaks.

"My transformations in those days were — were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor... Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it..."

Poor Lupin. How horrible to be stuck like that. Merlin...

"But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black... Peter Pettigrew... and, of course, your father, Harry — James Potter.

"Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her... I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth..."

"I bet they didn't desert you." I whispered softly.

"You're right instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

"My dad too?" Harry asked his eyes round with shock.

"Yes, indeed," said Lupin. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong - one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."

"But how did that help you?" I asked puzzled.

"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," said Lupin softly. "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed... Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

"Hurry up, Remus," snarled Black, who was still watching Scabbers with a horrible sort of hunger on his face.

"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there... well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did... And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."

"What sort of animal —?" Harry began, but I cut him off.

"That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?" How could they be so stupid?!

"A thought that still haunts me," Lupin said gravely. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless — carried away with our own cleverness.

"I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course... he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed..."

Lupin's face had hardened, and there was self-disgust in his voice. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me... and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it... so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

"Snape?" said Black harshly, taking his eyes off Scabbers; for the first time in minutes and looking up at Lupin. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, Sirius," said Lupin heavily. "He's teaching here as well."

He looked up at Harry, Ron, and I.

"Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore A year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons... you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me —"

Black made a derisive noise.

"It served him right," he sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to... hoping he could get us expelled..."

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month." Lupin told Harry, Ron, and I. "We were in the same year, you know, and we — er — didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field... anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be — er — amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it — if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf — but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life... Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was..."

I stared at Black in shock. "How could you hurt Professor Lupin like that?!"

Black jumped and his eyes flicked to mine.

"Hermione —" Lupin started but I cut him off.

"No! You could have killed Snape! And Snape — he could have told anyone at any moment!" I snarled angrily.

Black looked gobsmacked and my body shook with anger. "What kind of friend does that?! He trusted you with his secret!"

Where my anger was coming from I had no idea but I couldn't force it back. I started to cross the room towards Black but Lupin stopped me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Calm yourself Hermione."

I seethed angrily but stayed still. Ron was pale his mouth wide and Harry's eyes were wide but after a moment he seemed to come back to himself.

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind us.

Severus Snape was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing, directly at Lupin. I didn't think twice before jumping in front of Professor Lupin my arms wide protecting him.

**AN: Please Review! ****Reviews make me happy, when I'm happy I update more, when I update more you're happy. In the end everyone wins.**


	24. Chapter 24

** AN: I love how the bond is making Remus and Hermione react to each other. It makes me smile. I love the two of them together, they are so good for each other. Anyway onto the story. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Remus POV_**

Sirius jumped up and Harry looked gobsmacked but my eyes were on Hermione. She was standing in front of me her arms wide a defiant look on her face. Severus was shaking with anger a strange gleam in his eye.

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," said Severus, throwing the cloak at Harry. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you..."

Hermione shook slightly but kept her place in front of me. I tried to move her to the side but she wouldn't budge. Severus gave her a strange look before letting his eyes flick to mine.

"You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said, his eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did... lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Severus —" I began, but Severus overrode me.

"I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout —"

"Severus, you're making a mistake," I said urgently. The look in his eye was making me nervous. He could hurt Hermione, or worse. "You haven't heard everything — I can explain — Sirius is not here to kill Harry —"

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," Severus said, his eyes now gleaming fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this... He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin... a tame werewolf —"

"You fool," I whispered softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

BANG! Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Severus' wand. I pushed Hermione out of the way and she fell into Harry's arms. She screamed as the cords wrapped around me so tightly I overbalanced. With a roar of rage, Sirius started toward Severus, but Severus pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes.

"Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

Sirius stopped dead. It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred. I tried to say something but I couldn't make a sound because of the rope in my mouth.

Harry and Ron were both frozen but my Mate looked furious. "Professor Lupin has done nothing wrong! Why won't you just listen to him?!"

"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," Severus spat. "You, Potter, and Weasley are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, hold your tongue."

"But if — if there was a mistake —"

"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Severus shouted, looking suddenly quite deranged. I snarled trying to break through the ropes. How dare he speak to her that way?! "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" A few spark shot out of the end of his wand, which was still pointed at Sirius' face. Hermione fell silent.

"Vengeance is very sweet," Severus breathed at Sirius as I tried in vain to break out of the bonds. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you..."

"The joke's on you again, Severus," Sirius snarled. "As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle" — he jerked his head at Ron — "I'll come quietly..."

"Up to the castle?" Severus said silkily. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black... pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay... I —"

What little color there was in Sirius' face left it. I could hardly blame him.

"You — you've got to hear me out," he croaked. "The rat — look at the rat —"

But there was a mad glint in Severus' eyes that I had never seen before. He seemed beyond reason.

"Come on, all of you," he said. He clicked his fingers, and the ends of the cords that bound me flew to his hands. "I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the dementors will have a kiss for him too —"

I snarled and Hermione looked like she was going to be sick. Harry crossed the room and stepped into the doorway.

"Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already," snarled Severus. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin —"

"Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year," Harry said. "I've been alone with him loads of times, having defense lessons against the dementors. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then?"

"Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works," hissed Severus.

"Get out of the way, Potter."

"YOURE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT

SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN —"

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Severus shrieked, looking madder than ever. "Like father, like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black — now get out of the way, or I will make you. GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!"

"Expelliarmus!" Three voices yelled at once. Severus soared through the air and hit the wall hard. He slumped to the floor blood oozing from a cut in his head. Bloody hell! Things just got twice as complicated.

**AN: Please Review! ****Reviews make me happy, when I'm happy I update more, when I update more you're happy. In the end everyone wins.**


	25. Chapter 25

** AN: The chapters are flowing today like melted chocolate. I don't know what it is but I am on a roll. I hope you all like it because I have no idea how long it will last. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Hermione POV_**

"You shouldn't have done that," said Black, looking at Harry. "You should have left him to me..."

I ran over to Lupins side and quickly untied him my hands shaking horribly. Lupin rubbed his wrists and sat up slowly.

"Thank you, Harry, Hermione," he said.

"I'm still not saying I believe you," Harry told Lupin.

"Then it's time we offered you some proof," said Lupin. "You, Ron — give me Peter, please. Now."

Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest.

"Come off it," he said weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean..." He looked up at Harry and Hermione for support, "Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat — there are millions of rats — how's he supposed to know which one he's after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," said Lupin, turning to Black and frowning slightly. "How did you find out where he was?"

Black put one of his claw-like hands inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat and held out to show us.

It was the photograph of Ron and his family that had appeared in the Daily Prophet the previous summer, and there, on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers.

"How did you get this?" Lupin asked Black, thunderstruck.

"Fudge," said Black. "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page on this boy's shoulder... I knew him at once... how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts... to where Harry was...

"My God," said Lupin softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again. "His front paw..."

"What about it?" said Ron defiantly.

"He's got a toe missing," said Black.

"Of course," Lupin breathed. "So simple... so brilliant... he cut it off himself?"

"Just before he transformed," said Black. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself — and sped down into the sewer with the other rats..."

"Didn't you ever hear, Ron?" said Lupin. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."

"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right —"

"Twelve years, in fact," said Lupin. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"

"We — we've been taking good care of him!" said Ron.

"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" said Lupin. "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again..."

"He's been scared of that mad cat!" said Ron, nodding toward Crookshanks, who was still purring on the bed.

But that wasn't right, Scabbers had been looking ill before he met Crookshanks... ever since Ron's return from Egypt... since the time when Black had escaped... Oh Godric... it was adding up...

"This cat isn't mad," said Sirius hoarsely. He reached out a bony hand and stroked Crookshanks' fluffy head. "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me... Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me. ..

"What do you mean?" I asked my voice shaking.

"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't... so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me... As I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table..."

It was almost too much...

"But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it." croaked Black. "This cat — Crookshanks, did you call him? — told me Peter had left blood on the sheets... I supposed he bit himself... Well, faking his own death had worked once."

"And why did he fake his death?" Harry said furiously. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"

"No," said Lupin, "Harry—"

"And now you've come to finish him off!"

"Yes, I have," said Sirius, with an evil look at Scabbers. My heart pounded and I squeaked,

"Then I should've let Snape take you!" Harry shouted.

"Harry," said Lupin hurriedly, "don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down — but it was the other way around, don't you see? Peter betrayed your mother and father — Sirius tracked Peter down —"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled. "HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP. HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"

He was pointing at Sirius, who shook his head slowly; the sunken eyes were suddenly over bright. Sirius must have been close to tears. A murderer wouldn't cry over someone he killed, not like this anyway. He loved James. It was easy to see.

"Harry... I as good as killed them," he croaked. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me... I'm to blame, I know it... The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies... I realized what Peter must've done... what I'd done..." His voice broke. He turned away and I watched as a single tear dripped from his eye.

"Enough of this," said Lupin, and there was a steely note in his voice I had never heard before. He was upset that Sirius was upset, how I could tell I have no idea but I could. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat."

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked Lupin tensely.

"Force him to show himself," said Lupin. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him."

Ron hesitated. Then at long last, he held out Scabbers and Lupin took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head. "Ready, Sirius?" said Lupin.

Sirius had already retrieved Snape's wand from the bed. He approached Lupin and the struggling rat, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face.

"Together?" he said quietly.

"I think so,,, said Lupin, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One — two — THREE!"

A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly — Ron yelled — the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then —

It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed; the hair on his back was standing up.

I stared at Peter Pettigrew in shock. _Oh Godric, I think I'm going to be sick._

**AN: Please Review! ****Reviews make me happy, when I'm happy I update more, when I update more you're happy. In the end everyone wins.**


	26. Chapter 26

** AN: Holy Hufflepuffs I am on one hell of a roll. I don't know what it is but the chapters are flowing like wine today. I think this is the seventh chapter today? Wow! Kind of shocking. I think that's the most I've ever done. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Remus POV_**

"Well, hello, Peter," I said pleasantly to Peter. My stomach was rolling horribly but I ignored it. "Long time, no see."

Peter was a very short man, hardly taller than Harry or Hermione. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers' fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. His eyes darted to the door and back.

"S - Sirius... R - Remus..." Peter's voice was squeakier than it had been. His eyes darted toward the door again. "My friends... my old friends..."

Sirius' wand arm rose, but I seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning took, then turned again to Peter, my voice light and casual.

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed —"

"Remus," gasped Peter, and I could see beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face, "you don't believe him, do you...? He tried to kill me, Remus..."

"So we've heard," I said, more coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so —"

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Peter squeaked suddenly, pointing at Sirius with his middle finger since his index finger was missing. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too... You've got to help me, Remus..."

Sirius' face looked more skull-like than ever as he stared at Peter with his fathomless eyes.

"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out," I said.

"Sorted things out?" squealed Peter, looking wildly about him once more, eyes taking in the boarded windows and, again' the only door. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" I said, my brow furrowed. "When nobody has ever done it before?"

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" Peter shouted shrilly. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"

Sirius started to laugh, a horrible, mirthless laugh that filled the whole room.

"Voldemort, teach me tricks?" he said. Peter flinched as though Sirius had brandished a whip at him.

"What, scared to hear your old master's name?" said Sirius. "I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"

"Don't know what you mean, Sirius —" muttered Peter, his breathing faster than ever. His whole face was shining with sweat now.

"You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years," said Black. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter... They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them... I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information... and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways. If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter —"

"Don't know... what you're talking about...," said Peter again, more shrilly than ever. He wiped his face on his sleeve and looked up at me. "You don't believe this — this madness, Remus —"

"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat," I said evenly.

"Innocent, but scared!" squealed Peter. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban — the spy, Sirius Black!"

Sirius' face contorted.

"How dare you," he growled, sounding like his younger self. "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter – I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us... me and Remus... and James..."

Peter wiped his face again; he was almost panting for breath. "Me, a spy... must be out of your mind... never... don't know how you can say such a -"

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Sirius hissed, so venomously that Peter took a step backward. "I thought it was the perfect plan... a bluff... Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing

like you... It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."

Peter's mouth moved silently.

"Professor Lupin?" said Hermione timidly. "Can - can I say something?"

"Certainly, Hermione," I said turning to smile at her.

"Well - Scabbers - I mean, this - this man - he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?"

"There!" said Peter shrilly, pointing at Ron with his maimed hand. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?"

"I'll tell you why," said Black. "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for fifteen years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't YOU, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him..."

Peter opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk.

"Er - Mr. Black - Sirius?" said Hermione.

Sirius jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Hermione as though he had never seen anything quite like her. His eyebrow furrowed and he nodded for her to continue.

"If you don't mind me asking, how - how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"

"Thank you!" gasped Peter, nodding frantically at her. "Exactly! Precisely what I -"

I gave him a dark look and he stopped. Sirius was frowning slightly at Hermione, but not as though he were annoyed with her. He seemed to be pondering his answer.

"I don't know how I did it," he said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the dementors couldn't suck it out of me... but it kept me sane and knowing who I am... helped me keep my powers... so when it all became ... too much... I could transform in my cell... become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know..." He swallowed. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions... They could tell that my

feelings were less - less human, less complex when I was a dog... but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand...

"But then I saw Peter in that picture... I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry... perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again..."

Peter was shaking his head, mouthing noiselessly, but staring all the while at Sirius as though hypnotized.

"... ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies... and to deliver the last Potter to them. if he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors...

"So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive. It was as if someone had lit a fire In my head, and the dementors couldn't destroy it... It wasn't a happy feeling... it was an obsession... but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog... It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused... I was thin, very thin... thin enough to slip through the bars... I swam as a dog back to the mainland... I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry..."

He looked at Harry, who did not look away.

"Believe me," croaked Sirius. "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James

and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."

And at long last, Harry nodded. I let put a breath and felt myself relax.

"No!" Peter had fallen to his knees as though Harry's nod had been his own death sentence. He shuffled forward on his knees, groveling, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying.

"Sirius - it's me... it's Peter... your friend... you wouldn't —" Sirius kicked out and Peter recoiled.

"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them," said Sirius.

"Remus!" Peter squeaked, turning to me instead, writhing imploringly in front of me. "You don't believe this wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," I said softly. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" I said casually over Peter's head.

"Forgive me, Remus," said Sirius.

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," I said rolling up my sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"

"Of course," said Sirius, and the ghost of a grin flitted across his gaunt face. He, too, began rolling up his sleeves. "Shall we kill him together?"

"Yes, I think so," I said grimly standing at my full height.

"You wouldn't... you won't...," gasped Peter. And he scrambled around to Ron.

"Ron... haven't I been a good friend... a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you... you're on my side, aren't you?"

But Ron was staring at Peter with the utmost revulsion.

"I let you sleep in my bed!" he said with the utmost disgust. I could hardly blame him.

"Kind boy... kind master..." Peter crawled toward Ron "You won't let them do it... I was your rat... I was a good pet..."

"If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," said Sirius harshly. Ron, going still paler with pain, wrenched his broken leg out of Peter's reach. Peter turned on his knees,

staggered forward, and seized the hem of my Mate's robes.

"Sweet girl... clever girl... beautiful girl... you - you won't let them... Help me..."

I snarled and watched Hermione pulled her robes out of Peter's clutching hands and backed

away against the wall, looking horrified, tears shimmering in her eyes. "GINNY AND I CHANGED IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"WHAT?!" Ron and I roared at the same time. Peter trembled and darted towards Harry. I took a step but Sirius grabbed my arm to hold me back. He gave me a look and shook his head.

"Harry... Harry... you look just like your father... just like him..."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared Sirius letting me go. "HOW DARE YOU

FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"

"Harry," whispered Peter, shuffling toward him, hands outstretched.

"Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed... James would have understood, Harry... he would have shown me mercy..."

Both Sirius and I strode forward, seized Peter's shoulders, and threw him backward onto the floor. He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at us. I could gleefully rip his throat out! What the hell was wrong with him?!

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," said Sirius, who was shaking too. "Do you deny it?"

Peter burst into tears. It was horrible to watch, like an oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor. Disgusting old man.

"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord... you have no idea... he has weapons you can't imagine... I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me -"

"DON'T LIE!" bellowed Sirius. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO

HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

"He - he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Peter. "Wh - what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said Sirius, with a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

"You don't understand!" whined Peter. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Black. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

Sirius and I stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised.

"You should have realized," I said quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."

Hermione covered her face with her hands and turned to the wall. Good. I didn't want my Mate to see me kill him.

"NO!" Harry yelled. He ran forward, placing himself in front Peter, facing our wands. "You can't kill him," he said breathlessly. "You can't."

My mouth dropped open in shock.

"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," Sirius snarled. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."

"I know," Harry panted. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the dementors... He can go to Azkaban... but don't kill him."

"Harry!" gasped Peter, and he flung his arms around Harry's knees. "You - thank you - it's more than I deserve - thank you -"

"Get off me," Harry spat, throwing Peter's hands off him in disgust.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because - I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers - just for you."

No one moved or made a sound except Peter, whose breath was coming in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Sirius and I were looking at each other. After a long moment we both lowered our wands.

"You're the only person who has the right to decide, Harry," said Sirius. "But think... think what he did..."

"He can go to Azkaban," Harry repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, he does..."

**AN: ****Please Review! Reviews make me happy, when I'm happy I update more, when I update more you're happy. In the end everyone wins.**


	27. Chapter 27

** AN: My whole body is seriously shaking with anticipation. I love this story so much. I hope those of you who have followed and favorited this story are enjoying it too. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Remus POV_**

"You and I need to have a little chat about that girl!" Sirius hissed in my ear as I pointed my wand at Peter and bound him with ropes.

"Not now!" I whispered gruffly before turning to Ron. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing."

I hurried over to Ron, bent down, tapped Ron's leg with his wand, and muttered, "Ferula." Bandages spun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. I helped him to his feet; Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince. I blew out a heavy breath, thank Merlin it worked!

"That's better," he said. "Thanks."

"What about Professor Snape?" said Hermione in a disgusted voice, looking down at Severus' prone figure.

"There's nothing seriously wrong with him," I said, bending over Severus and checking his pulse. "You were just a little — overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er - perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safety back in the castle. We can take him like this..."

I muttered, "Mobilicorpus." As though invisible strings were tied to Severus' wrists, neck, and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet. He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling. I picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into my pocket.

"And two of us should be chained to this," said Sirius, nudging Peter with his toe. "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it," I said quickly. Anything to avoid that conversation with Sirius. I didn't know how well he would react to...everything...

"And me," said Ron savagely, limping forward.

Sirius conjured heavy manacles from thin air; soon Peter was upright again, left arm chained to my right, right arm to Ron's left. Ron's face was set. He seemed to have taken Scabbers' true identity as a personal insult. Crookshanks leapt lightly off the bed and led the way out of the room, his bottle brush tail held jauntily high.

Getting back into the tunnel was difficult. Peter, Ron and I had to turn sideways to manage it; I still had Peter covered with my wand. Sirius came after me making Severus hover in the air.

"Tell me!" He hissed so softly that Ron, who was telling Peter off, wouldn't be able to hear a thing we said.

"You don't want to know." I muttered darting a look at my Mate. She looked green and Harry was holding her arm slowly leading her down the tunnel. His lips were moving and I smiled. Thank Merlin he was comforting her when I couldn't.

"Yes I do." He growled his eyes flicking to her. His eyes alighted suddenly and his mouth dropped open. "No fucking way!"

"What?" I growled turning to look at him. He couldn't have figured it out! Not that fast!

"She's your Mate!" Sirius whispered excitedly bouncing slightly. Damn it to Pluto!

"You can't tell her!" I hissed my eyes flicking at hers.

"She doesn't know?!" Sirius growled darkly. "Why the hell not?"

"Why do you think?" I asked darkly. "She's only fourteen and a halfish... I can wait till she's older."

"Don't you think she deserves to know?" Sirius asked his eyes flicking to her.

"Maybe but —"

"What are you two whispering about?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"The fact that I'm free." Sirius said easily smirking at Harry. He had alway been a good liar. "But I'm also - I don't know if anyone ever told you - I'm your godfather."

"Yeah, I knew that," said Harry.

"Well... your parents appointed me your guardian," said Sirius stiffly. "If anything happened to them..."

Harry paled his eyes wide.

"I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," said Sirius quickly. "But... well... think about it. Once my name's cleared... if you wanted a... a different home..."

"What - live with you?" Harry said, accidentally cracking his head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling. "Leave the Dursleys?"

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," said Sirius quickly. "I understand, I just thought I'd -"

"Are you insane?" said Harry, his voice easily as croaky as Sirius'.

"Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?" Harry asked excitedly.

"You want to?" he said. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it!" said Harry.

Hermione looked between Sirius and Harry then darted around them towards me. "I hope Harry can move in with Sirius."

"Why?" I asked my eyes flicking to hers.

"He hates it there! They treat him horribly. I tried to call him last summer and the moment I said my name they hung up on me!" Hermione shook her head angrily. "He deserves so much better."

"You really do love him," Hermione pulled a face and I chuckled. "Not like that. More like a sibling."

"Of course!" Hermione gasped. "He and Ron are like the brothers I've always wanted."

"Good, I'm glad." I said climbing out of the tunnel.

"You're a horrible person..." Ron growled at Peter but I ignored them and pulled Hermione out of the tunnel.

"One wrong move, Peter," I said turning towards them slowly.

The seven of us made our way towards the castle. And then - A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Our party was bathed in moonlight. I looked up slowly my heart galloping in my chest. It was a full moon. And I hadn't taken my potion. I stared at the moon for one long moment before I felt the first bone in my back break.

**AN: ****Please Review! Reviews make me happy, when I'm happy I update more, when I update more you're happy. In the end everyone wins.**


	28. Chapter 28

** AN: I can feel my steam starting to get out so I hope to get this chapter up before I run out. Nine chapters in one day. It's amazing that I can actually do that! Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Hermione POV_**

Harry held my hand as Lupin started to shake.

"Oh, my -" I gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

"Run," Sirius whispered. "Run. Now."

But neither of us moved.

"Leave it to me – RUN!"

There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Crookshanks' hair was on end again; he was backing away -

As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Harry's side. He had transformed. The enormous, bearlike dog bounded forward. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Ron and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other.

Harry stood, transfixed by the sight, too intent upon the battle to notice anything else. I screamed as Pettigrew dove for the wands on the ground. Ron fell and Pettigrew pointed the stolen wand at Ron. There was a bang and a burst of light and Ron was passed out on the ground. I screamed again and started to run forward.

"Expelliarmus." Harry yelled, pointing his own wand at Pettigrew; Lupin's wand flew high into the air and out of sight. "Stay where you are!" Harry shouted, running forward.

Too late. Pettigrew had transformed. I saw his bald tail whip through the manacle on Ron's outstretched arm and heard a scurrying through the grass.

There was a howl and a rumbling growl; Harry cursed darkly and pushed me hard. "HERMIONE RUN!"

"What —" Moony was running towards me and I screamed. I ran into the Forbidden Forest as fast as I could but I could still hear a horrible snarling from behind me.

It seemed that every branch and stone tripped me up. I had to catch myself a couple of times until a final log made me fly through the air. A scream ripped out of my mouth before I could stop it and I landed in the mud. My head hit a rock and I moaned in pain.

Moony started to get close but a howl tore through the air. The wolf seemed to be warring against himself. Wanting to stay by me but also wanting to go to the other wolf. His indecision made it possible for me to shakily stand up and move further into the forest. Something funny was going on with my vision and I was seeing double.

I finally made my way through the last of the brush and fell to my knees vomiting loudly on the ground. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I looked up. The terrified scream was out before I could stop it. Hundreds of Dementors were swarming around the lake. Sirius and Harry were a short ways away from me. A dementor was lowering its head over Harry. I tried to say his name but my mouth wasn't working.

A Patronus suddenly galloped into view. It looked strangely familiar but I couldn't remember from where. My head throbbed dully and I felt myself fall back against the ground. There was a sharp pain and I slipped beneath the black waves that seemed to beckon me.

_**One Hour Later**_

When I finally woke up again I could hear Snape and Fudge talking in the hallway. I wanted to strangle Snape for being such a git but made myself lie still on the bed. My eyes slowly flickered open and I was able to see Harry and Ron. Both looked hurt but alive, thank Merlin. What a mess!

Harry's eyes suddenly snapped open. I quickly pressed a finger against my lip and pointed to the hall.

"Ah, you're awake!" she said briskly. She placed the chocolate on Harry's bedside table and began breaking it apart with a small hammer.

"How's Ron?" said Harry and Hermione together.

"He'll live, said Madam Pomfrey grimly. "As for you two you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're - Potter, what do you think you're doing?"

Harry was sitting up, putting his glasses back on, and picking up his wand.

"I need to see the headmaster," he said.

"Potter," said Madam Pomfrey soothingly, "it's all right. They've got Black. He's locked away upstairs. The dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now -"

"WHAT?" Harry yelled jumping up. I did too my mouth wide. But his shout had been heard in the corridor outside; next second, Cornelius Fudge and Snape had entered the ward.

"Harry, Harry, what's this?" said Fudge, looking agitated. "You should be in bed - has he had any chocolate?" he asked Madam Pomfrey anxiously.

"Minister, listen!" Harry said. "Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's -"

But Fudge was shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

"Harry, Harry, you're very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control..."

"YOU HAVEN'T!" Harry yelled. "YOUVE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"

"Minister, listen, please," I said hurrying to Harry's side and gazed imploringly into Fudge's face. "I saw him too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean, and -"

"You see, Minister?" said Snape. "Confunded, both of them... Black's done a very good job on them..."

"WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" Harry roared.

"Minister! Professor!" said Madam Pomfrey angrily. "I must insist that you leave. Potter is my patient, and he should not be distressed!"

"I'm not distressed, I'm trying to tell them what happened!" Harry said furiously. "If they'd just listen -"

But Madam Pomfrey suddenly stuffed a large chunk of chocolate into Harry's mouth; he choked, and she seized the opportunity to force him back onto the bed.

"Now, please, Minister, these children need care. Please leave," The door opened again. It was Dumbledore. Harry swallowed his mouthful of chocolate with great difficulty and got up again.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black -"

"For heaven's sake!" said Madam Pomfrey hysterically. "Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist -"

"My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Mr. Potter and MissGranger," said Dumbledore calmly. "I have just been talking to Sirius Black —"

"I suppose he's told you the same fairy tale he's planted in Potter's mind?" spat Snape. "Something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive -"

"That, indeed, is Black's story," said Dumbledore, surveying Snape closely through his half-moon spectacles.

"And does my evidence count for nothing?" snarled Snape. "Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him on the grounds."

"That was because you were knocked out, Professor!" I said earnestly. "You didn't arrive in time to hear

"Miss Granger, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" I reared back as if I had been slapped.

"Now, Snape," said Fudge, startled, "the young lady is disturbed in her mind, we must make allowances -"

"I would like to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," said Dumbledore abruptly. "Cornelius, Severus, Poppy - please leave us."

"Headmaster!" sputtered Madam Pomfrey. "They need treatment, they need rest -"

"This cannot wait," said Dumbledore. "I must insist."

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and strode away into her office at the end of the ward, slamming the door behind her. Fudge consulted the large gold pocket watch dangling from his waistcoat.

"The dementors should have arrived by now," he said. "I'll go and meet them. Dumbledore, I'll see you upstairs."

He crossed to the door and held it open for Snape, but Snape hadn't moved.

"You surely don't believe a word of Black's story?" Snape whispered, his eyes fixed on Dumbledore's face.

"I wish to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," Dumbledore repeated.

Snape took a step toward Dumbledore.

"Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen," he breathed. "You haven't forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill me?"

My heart stuttered and I gripped Harry's hand. He squeezed it gently in return.

"My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly. Snape turned on his heel and marched through the door Fudge was still holding. It closed behind them, and Dumbledore turned to Harry and Hermione. They both burst into speech at the same time.

"Professor, Black's telling the truth - we saw Pettigrew -"

"- he escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf -"

"- he's a rat -"

"- Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off -"

"- Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius -"

But Dumbledore held up his hand to stem the flood of explanations.

"It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time," he said quietly. "There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word - and the word of two thirteen-year-old wizards will not convince anybody. A street full of eyewitnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper."

"Professor Lupin can tell you -" Harry said, unable to stop himself.

"Professor Lupin is currently deep in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late, Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little – and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends —"

"But -"

"Listen to me, Harry. It is too late, you understand me? You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours."

"He hates Sirius," I said desperately feeling tears prick at the back of my eyes. "All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him -"

"Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady - entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife - without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius's sentence."

"But you believe us."

"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore quietly. "But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic..."

I dropped my head and let out a dry sob.

"What we need," said Dumbledore slowly, and his light blue eyes moved from Harry to me, "is more time."

"But -" I began. My heart stuttered. We had all the time in the world. I had a time-turner! "OH!"

"Now, pay attention," said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, both of you: you must not be seen. Miss Granger, you know the law - you know what is at stake... You - must - not — be — seen."

Harry looked confused. Dumbledore had turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door.

"I am going to lock you in. It is -" he consulted his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

"Good luck?" Harry repeated as the door closed behind Dumbledore. "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?"

But I was too busy fumbling with the neck of my robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain that I kept the time-turner on.

"Harry, come here," I said urgently. "Quick!"

Harry moved toward me, completely bewildered. I was holding the chain out.

"Here -"

I threw the chain around his neck too.

"Ready?" I said breathlessly.

"What are we doing?" Harry said, looking completely lost.

I turned the hourglass over three times and we flew back in time.

**AN: ****Please Review! Reviews make me happy, when I'm happy I update more, when I update more you're happy. In the end everyone wins.**


	29. Chapter 29

** AN: This has seriously been amazing. I've been pushing myself hard on the updates today. I didn't even know I could do that many updates. Ha it's fun finding out new things about yourself. I'll definitely be onto _Goblet of Fire _by the weekend. You all should be looking forward to the _Order of the Phoenix _because that's when things will get _really _interesting between our two favorite characters. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Hermione POV_**

Harry and I found ourselves in the deserted entrance hall. The necklace pulled sharply against my neck as Harry looked around in shock.

"Hermione, what —?"

"In here!" I seized Harry's arm and dragged him across the hall to the door of a broom closet; I opened it, pushed him inside among the buckets and mops, then slammed the door behind them.

"What — how — Hermione, what happened?"

"We've gone back in time," I whispered, lifting the chain off Harry's neck in the darkness. "Three hours back..."

"But —"

"Shh! Listen! Someone's coming! I think — I think it might be us!" I had my ear pressed against the cupboard door. "Footsteps across the hall... yes, I think it's us going down to Hagrid's!"

"Are you telling me," Harry whispered, "that we're here in this cupboard and we're out there too?"

"Yes," I said absently, my ear still glued to the cupboard door. "I'm sure it's us. It doesn't sound like more than three people... and we're walking slowly because we're under the Invisibility Cloak —" I broke off, still listening intently. "We've gone down the front steps..."

I sat down on an upturned bucket, feeling desperately anxious.

"Where did you get that hourglass thing?"

"It's called a Time-Turner," I whispered, "and I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons. Professor McGonagall made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so I could have one. She had to tell them that I was a model student, and that I'd never, ever use it for anything except my studies... I've been turning it back so I could do hours over again, that's how I've been doing several lessons at once, see? But...

"Harry, I don't understand what Dumbledore wants us to do. Why did he tell us to go back three hours? How's that going to help Sirius?"

Harry stared at me frowning.

"There must be something that happened around now he wants us to change," he said slowly. "What happened? We were walking down to Hagrid's three hours ago..."

"This is three hours ago, and we are walking down to Hagrid's," I said. "We just heard ourselves leaving..."

Harry frowned. "Dumbledore just said — just said we could save more than one innocent life..." And then he gasped. "Hermione, we're going to save Buckbeak!"

"But — how will that help Sirius?" I asked blankly.

"Dumbledore said — he just told us where the window is — the window of Flitwick's office! Where they've got Sirius locked up! We've got to fly Buckbeak up to the window and rescue Sirius! Sirius can escape on Buckbeak — they can escape together!"

My stomach jumped and I felt as if I would be sick. "If we manage that without being seen, it'll be a miracle!"

"Well, we've got to try, haven't we?" said Harry. He stood up and pressed his ear against the door. "Doesn't sound like anyone's there... Come on, let's go."

Harry pushed open the closet door. The entrance hall was deserted. As quietly and quickly as we could, we darted out of the closet and down the stone steps. The shadows were already lengthening, the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest gilded once more with gold.

"If anyone's looking out of the window —" I squeaked, looking up at the castle behind us.

"We'll run for it," said Harry determinedly. "Straight into the forest, all right? We'll have to hide behind a tree or something and keep a lookout —"

"Okay, but we'll go around by the greenhouses!" I said breathlessly. "We need to keep out of sight of Hagrid's front door, or we'll see us! We must be nearly at Hagrid's by now!"

A strange look crossed Harry's face and then he darted across the grounds. I followed a moment later. We tore across the vegetable gardens to the greenhouses, paused for a moment behind them, then set off again, fast as they could, skirting around the Whomping Willow, tearing toward the shelter of the forest...

Harry hid in the shade of the trees and I followed into the trees panting a moment later.

"Right," I gasped. "We need to sneak over to Hagrid's... Keep out of sight, Harry..."

We made our way silently through the trees, keeping to the very edge of the forest. Then, as we glimpsed the front of Hagrid's house, we heard a knock upon his door. We moved quickly behind a wide oak trunk and peered out from either side. Hagrid had appeared in his doorway, shaking and white, looking around to see who had knocked. And then I heard Harry's voice.

"It's us. We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered. He stood back, then shut the door quickly.

"This is the weirdest thing we've ever done," Harry said fervently.

"Let's move along a bit," I whispered. "We need to get nearer to Buckbeak!"

We crept through the trees until we saw the nervous hippogriff, tethered to the fence around Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

"Now?" Harry whispered.

"No!" I said. "If we steal him now, those Committee people will think Hagrid set him free! We've got to wait until they've seen he's tied outside!"

"That's going to give us about sixty seconds," said Harry. This was starting to seem impossible.

At that moment, there was a crash of breaking china from inside Hagrid's cabin.

"That's Hagrid breaking the milk jug," I whispered. "I'm going to find Scabbers in a moment —"

Sure enough, a few minutes later, we heard my shriek of surprise.

"Hermione," said Harry suddenly, "what if we — we just run in there and grab Pettigrew —"

"No!" I said in a terrified whisper. "Don't you understand? We're breaking one of the most important wizarding laws! Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen —"

"We'd only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid!"

"Harry, what do you think you'd do if you saw yourself bursting into Hagrid's house?" I asked.

"I'd — I'd think I'd gone mad," said Harry, "or I'd think there was some Dark Magic going on —"

"Exactly! You wouldn't understand, you might even attack yourself! Don't you see? Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time... Loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake!"

"Okay!" said Harry. "It was just an idea, I just thought —"

But I nudged him and pointed toward the castle. Harry moved his head a few inches to get a clear view of the distant front doors. Dumbledore, Fudge, the old Committee member, and Macnair the executioner were coming down the steps.

"We're about to come out!" I breathed.

And sure enough, moments later, Hagrid's back door opened, and I watched as Harry, Ron, and I walked out of it with Hagrid.

"It's Okay, Beaky, it's okay..." Hagrid said to Buckbeak. Then he turned to Harry, Ron, and and the other me. "Go on. Get goin'."

"Hagrid, we can't —"

"We'll tell them what really happened

"They can't kill him —"

"Go! It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"

I watched as the other me in the pumpkin patch threw the Invisibility Cloak over Harry and Ron.

"Go quick. Don' listen..."

There was a knock on Hagrid's front door. The execution party had arrived. Hagrid turned, around and headed back into his cabin, leaving the back door ajar. Harry pointed and we watched the grass flatten in patches all around the cabin and heard three pairs of feet retreating. Harry, Ron, and I had gone... but Harry and I, hidden in the trees, could now hear what was happening inside the cabin through the back door.

"Where is the beast?" came the cold voice of Macnair.

"Out — outside," Hagrid croaked.

Harry pulled his head out of sight as Macnair's face appeared at Hagrid's window, staring out at Buckbeak. Then we heard Fudge.

"We — er — have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, You're supposed to listen too, that's procedure —" Macnair's face vanished from the window. It was now or never.

"Wait here," Harry whispered to me. "I'll do it."

As Fudge's voice started again, Harry darted out from behind his tree, vaulted the fence into the pumpkin patch, and approached Buckbeak.

"It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned, shall be executed on the sixth of June at sundown —"

Being careful not to blink, Harry stared up into Buckbeak's fierce orange eyes and bowed. Buckbeak sank to his scaly knees and then stood up again. Harry began to fumble with the knot of rope tying Buckbeak to the fence.

"... sentenced to execution by beheading, to be carried out by the Committee's appointed executioner, Walden Macnai..."

"Come on, Buckbeak," Harry murmured, my heart was hammering. What if we were caught?! I felt sick. "come on, we're going to help you. Quietly... quietly..."

"... as witnessed below. Hagrid, you sign here..."

Harry threw all his weight onto the rope, but Buckbeak had dug in his front feet.

"Well, let's get this over with," said the reedy voice of the Committee member from inside Hagrid's cabin. "Hagrid, perhaps it will be better if you stay inside —"

"No, I — I wan' ter be with him... I don' wan' him ter be alone —"

Footsteps echoed from within the cabin.

"Buckbeak, move!" Harry hissed.

Harry tugged harder on the rope around Buckbeak's neck. The hippogriff began to walk, rustling its wings irritably. They were still ten feet away from the forest, in plain view of Hagrid's back door. "One moment, please, Macnair," came Dumbledore's voice. "You need to sign too." The footsteps stopped. Harry heaved on the rope. Buckbeak snapped his beak and walked a little faster.

I stuck my head out from behind a tree.

"Harry, hurry!" I mouthed.

I could still hear Dumbledore's voice talking from within the cabin. Harry gave the rope another wrench. Buckbeak broke into a grudging trot. They had reached the trees...

"Quick! Quick!" I moaned, darting out from behind my tree and seized the rope too pulling as hard as I could. Harry looked over his shoulder.

"Stop!" he whispered to me. "They might hear us Hagrid's back door had opened with a bang. Harry, Hermione, and Buckbeak stood quite still; even the hippogriff seemed to be listening intently. Silence... then —

"Where is it?" said the reedy voice of the Committee member. "Where is the beast?"

"It was tied here!" said the executioner furiously. "I saw it! Just here!"

"How extraordinary," said Dumbledore. There was a note of amusement in his voice. If it had been a different situation it would have been hilarious.

"Beaky!" said Hagrid huskily.

There was a swishing noise, and the thud of an axe. The executioner seemed to have swung it into the fence in anger. And then came the howling, and this time they could hear Hagrid's words through his sobs.

"Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's gone! Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"

Buckbeak started to strain against the rope, trying to get back to Hagrid. Harry and I tightened our grips and dug in our heels into the forest floor to stop him.

"Someone untied him!" the executioner was snarling. "We should search the grounds, the forest."

"Macnair, if Buckbeak has indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot?" said Dumbledore, still sounding amused. "Search the skies, if you will... Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy."

"O' — o' course, Professor," said Hagrid, who sounded weak with happiness. "Come in, come in..."

Harry and I listened closely. We heard footsteps, the soft cursing of the executioner, the snap of the door, and then silence once more.

"Now what?" whispered Harry, looking around.

"We'll have to hide in here," I said, hardly daring to believe we escaped. "We need to wait until they've gone back to the castle. Then we wait until it's safe to fly Buckbeak up to Sirius's window. He won't be there for another couple of hours... Oh, this is going to be difficult..."

I looked nervously over my shoulder into the depths of the forest.

The sun was setting now.

"We're going to have to move," said Harry, thinking hard. "We've got to be able to see the Whomping Willow, or we won't know what's going on."

"Okay," I said, getting a firmer grip on Buckbeak's rope. "But we've got to keep out of sight, Harry, remember..."

We moved around the edge of the forest, darkness falling thickly around them, until we were hidden behind a clump of trees through which they could make out the Willow.

"There's Ron!" said Harry suddenly.

I looked up and watched a dark figure was sprinting across the lawn and its shout echoed through the still night air.

"Get away from him — get away — Scabbers, come here —"

And then we saw two more figures materialize out of nowhere. This _was_ weird. Harry was right.

"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat —"

"There's Sirius!" said Harry. The great shape of the dog had bounded out from the roots of the Willow. Then I watched him bowl Harry over, then seize Ron...

"Looks even worse from here, doesn't it?" said Harry. I watched the dog pull Ron into the roots. "Ouch — look, I just got walloped by the tree — and so did you — this is weird—"

The Whomping Willow was creaking and lashing out with its lower branches; I could see myself and Harry darting here and there, trying to reach the trunk. And then the tree froze.

"That was Crookshanks pressing the knot," I said. Smart Crookie.

"And there we go..." Harry muttered. "We're in."

The moment we disappeared, the tree began to move again. Seconds later, I heard footsteps quite close by. Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge, and the old Committee member were making their way up to the castle.

"Right after we'd gone down into the passage!" I said. "If only Dumbledore had come with us..."

"Macnair and Fudge would've come too," said Harry bitterly. "I bet you anything Fudge would've told Macnair to murder Sirius on the spot..."

I watched the four men climb the castle steps and disappear from view. For a few minutes the scene was deserted. Then —

"Here comes Lupin!" said Harry as I saw another figure sprinting down the stone steps and hating toward the Willow. Harry looked up at the sky and I followed his eyes. Clouds were obscuring the moon completely. I watched Lupin seize a broken branch from the ground and prod the knot on the trunk. The tree stopped fighting. Lupin's head snapped from side to side. Could he smell us here? He shook his head before disappearing into the gap in its roots.

"If he'd only grabbed the cloak," said Harry. "It's just lying there..."

He turned to me a strange smile crossing his face.

"If I just dashed out now and grabbed it, Snape'd never be able to get it and —"

"Harry, we mustn't be seen!"

"How can you stand this?" he asked me fiercely. "Just standing here and watching it happen?" He hesitated. "I'm going to grab the cloak!"

"Harry, no!"

I seized the back of Harry's robes not a moment too soon. Just then, I heard a burst of song. It was Hagrid, making his way up to the castle, singing at the top of his voice, and weaving slightly as he walked. A large bottle was swinging from his hands.

"See?" I whispered frantically. "See what would have happened? We've got to keep out of sight! No, Buckbeak!"

The hippogriff was making frantic attempts to get to Hagrid again; Harry seized the rope too, straining to hold Buckbeak back. I watched Hagrid meander tipsily up to the castle. He was gone. Buckbeak stopped fighting to get away. His head drooped sadly.

Barely two minutes later, the castle doors flew open yet again, and Snape came charging out of them, running toward the Willow. A flash of anger flared through me at the sight of Snape but I pushed it down. How he could be so vindictive I had no idea. He was willing to suck out two innocent men's souls without hearing their side and to me that was wrong. Very wrong.

Harry's fists clenched and I watched Snape skid to a halt next to the tree, looking around. He grabbed the cloak and held it up.

"Get your filthy hands off it," Harry snarled under his breath. "Shh!"

Snape seized the branch Lupin had used to freeze the tree, prodded the knot, and vanished from view as he put on the cloak.

"So that's it," I said quietly. "We're all down there... and now we've just got to wait until we come back up again..."

**AN: ****Please Review! Reviews make me happy, when I'm happy I update more, when I update more you're happy. In the end everyone wins.**


	30. Chapter 30

** AN: So tonight I will be going to a Broadway show with my mother and brother's girlfriend. What that means is I won't be able to post any chapters after five since I have to get ready after work. I will have tomorrow off and I _will _be working on Friday. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Hermione POV_**

I took the end of Buckbeak's rope and tied it securely around the nearest tree, then sat down on the dry ground, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Harry, there's something I don't understand... Why didn't the dementors get Sirius? I remember them coming, and then I think I passed out... there were so many of them..."

Harry sat down too. He explained what he'd seen; how, as the nearest dementor had lowered its mouth to Harry's, a large silver something had come galloping across the lake and forced the dementors to retreat. My mouth had fallen open by the time Harry had finished.

"But what was it?"

"There's only one thing it could have been, to make the dementors go," said Harry. "A real Patronus. A powerful one."

"But who conjured it?"

Harry didn't say anything for a moment a pensive look on his face.

"Didn't you see what they looked like?" I said eagerly. "Was it one of the teachers?"

"No," said Harry. "He wasn't a teacher."

"But it must have been a really powerful wizard, to drive all those dementors away... If the Patronus was shining so brightly, didn't it light him up? Couldn't you see -?"

"Yeah, I saw him," said Harry slowly. "But... maybe I imagined it... I wasn't thinking straight... I passed out right afterward..."

"Who did you think it was?"

"I think -" Harry swallowed loudly, "I think it was my dad."

My eyes widened. What the? But he was dead...could something have happened to Harry? He had to know his fathers dead.

"Harry, your dad's - well - dead," I said quietly.

"I know that," said Harry quickly.

"You think you saw his ghost?" I asked quickly. A ghost. That would make sense.

"I don't know... no... he looked solid..."

"But then —" oh Godric. Was something wrong with Harry?

"Maybe I was seeing things," said Harry. "But... from what I could see... it looked like him... I've got photos of him..."

Could he have knocked his head on something? Made him see things?

"I know it sounds crazy," said Harry flatly. He turned to took at Buckbeak, who was digging his beak into the ground, apparently searching for worms.

The leaves overhead rustled faintly in the breeze. The moon drifted in and out of sight behind the shifting clouds.

I silently watched the Willow waiting for something to happen. When my butt started to get numb I watched Lupin emerge from the hole in the ground pulling me out a moment later.

"Here we come!" I whispered.

Harry and I got to our feet. Buckbeak raised his head. I watched as everyone got out of the hole and started making their way to the castle.

Harry was staring at the sky a smirk curling his lips.

"Harry," I muttered, "we've got to stay put. We mustn't be seen. There's nothing we can do..."

"So we're just going to let Pettigrew escape all over again..." said Harry quietly.

"How do you expect to find a rat in the dark?" I snapped. "There's nothing we can do! We came back to help Sirius; we're not supposed to be doing anything else!"

"All right!"

The moon slid out from behind its cloud. I watched the tiny figures across the grounds stop. Then there was movement -

"There goes Lupin," I whispered. "He's transforming

"Hermione!" said Harry suddenly. "We've got to move!"

"We mustn't, I keep telling you –" I started.

"Not to interfere! Lupin's going to run into the forest, right at us!" I gasped.

"Quick!" I moaned, dashing to untie Buckbeak. "Quick! Where are we going to go? Where are we going to hide? The dementors wilt be coming any moment -"

"Back to Hagrid's!" Harry said. "It's empty now - come on!"

We ran as fast as we could, Buckbeak cantering along behind us. I could hear the werewolf howling behind them...

The cabin was in sight; Harry skidded to the door, wrenched it open, and Buckbeak and I flashed past him; Harry threw himself in after us and bolted the door. Fang the boarhound barked loudly.

"Shh, Fang, it's us!" I said hurrying over to scratch his ears. "That was really close!" I said to Harry.

"Yeah..."

Harry was looking out of the window.

"I think I'd better go outside again, you know," said Harry slowly. "I can't see what's going on - we won't know when it's time -"

I looked up suspiciously.

"I'm not going to try and interfere," said Harry quickly. "But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue Sirius?"

"Well... okay, then... I'll wait here with Buckbeak... but Harry, be careful - there's a werewolf out there - and the dementors." I said softly Harry stepped outside again.

It was extremely nerve wracking waiting with Buckbeak after a moment I cursed and opened the door.

"Come on Buckbeak." I said pulling on his rope. He shook his head and followed me a moment later.

My heart pounded as I made my way into the forest. I could hear distant howls and other noises. I pulled on Buckbeak's rope and he trotted after me.

We were not too far from the Black Lake when I heard him. Moony was running through the forest and my heart almost stopped. He was going after me!

"Ahh-ooo!" I yelled into the air. Moony wasn't coming. Damn it! "AHH-OOO!"

I could hear Moony making his way through the forest. "Oh shit! Buckbeak come on!"

I yanked on Buckbeak's rope with all my strength. He trodded behind me his head sweeping from side to side. Moony howled from behind us and I screamed. "Run Buckbeak go find Harry!"

Buckbeak gave me a look before walking ahead of me at a leisurely pace. He turned to look back at me, gave a frightened squawk, then ran as fast as he could flapping his wings.

I turned around and screamed. Moony was running towards me his paws thumping loudly against the ground. I tried to run but Moony crashed into me and I went sprawling onto the ground. A stone scratched the side of my cheek and I yelped. Moony whimpered and pressed himself closer to me. His tongue flicked against my cheek. This was not how I expected him to act. He was nothing like a normal wolf. If anything he was acting like a dog.

"Moony?" He gave a little barking sound and licked my cheek again. His eyes were flicking back and forth and he growled. "What is it?"

He growled again and I heard a voice yell, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Wait a moment. That sounded like Harry. I turned to Moony. "Stay!"

His ears flattened and he walked around in a circle before laying down his eyes never leaving mine. I gave him one last smile before tearing through the woods as fast as I could. Buckbeak was standing not too far in front of me his head whipping from side to side.

"Beaky!" He turned to me and I quickly grabbed his rope before running through the woods. A moment later I broke through the tree line and watched as Harry stared at the glowing white stag a huge smile on his face.

"Prongs."

** AN: ****Please Review! Review make me happy and when I'm happy I update more frequently. When I update more often you all are happy. In the end everyone wins.**


	31. Chapter 31

** AN: I will probably get to the _Goblet of Fire_ today. I will switching things up with the storyline so that Remus will be more involved since he isn't very prominent in the fourth novel. I think he is only mentioned twice, in passing. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Hermione POV_**

"What did you do?" I said fiercely. "You said you were only going to keep a lookout!"

"I just saved all our lives...," said Harry. "Get behind here – behind this bush - I'll explain."

I listened to what had just happened with my mouth open. "Did anyone see you?"

"Yes, haven't you been listening? I saw me but I thought I was my dad! It's okay!"

"Harry, I can't believe it... You conjured up a Patronus that drove away all those dementors! That's very, very advanced magic."

"I knew I could do it this time," said Harry, "because I'd already done it... Does that make sense?"

I bit my lip thinking hard. "I don't know - Harry, look at Snape!"

Harry and I both peaked around the edge of the bush. Snape had regained consciousness. He was conjuring stretchers and lifting the limp forms of Harry, Sirius and the other me onto them. A fourth stretcher, no doubt bearing Ron, was already floating at his side. Then, wand held out in front of him, he moved them away toward the castle.

"Right, it's nearly time," I said tensely, looking at my watch. "We've got about forty-five minutes until Dumbledore locks the door to the hospital wing. We've got to rescue Sirius and get back into the ward before anybody realizes we're missing..."

We waited, watching the moving clouds reflected in the lake, while the bush next to us whispered in the breeze. Buckbeak, bored, was ferreting for worms again.

"D' you reckon he's up there yet?" said Harry, checking his watch. He looked up at the castle and was mouthing numbers.

"Look!" I whispered staring at an intimidating man with a small mustache and something glinting on his belt.. "Who's that? Someone's coming back out of the castle!"

Harry stared through the darkness.

"Macnair!" said Harry. "The executioner! He's gone to get the dementors! This is it, Hermione -"

I blew out a heavy breath and put my hands on Buckbeak's back and Harry gave me a leg up. Then he placed his foot on one of the lower branches of the bush and climbed up in front of me. He pulled Buckbeak's rope back over his neck and tied it to the other side of his collar like reins.

"Ready?" he whispered to me. "You better hold on to me -"

I didn't need to be told twice. I wrapped my arms around Harry's waist and pulled myself close to him pressing my face into his back. He nudged Buckbeak's sides with his heels.

Buckbeak soared straight into the dark air. Harry gripped his flanks with his knees, feeling the great wings rising powerfully beneath them. My stomach swooped horribly. "Oh, no - I don't like this oh, I really don't like this -"

Harry urged Buckbeak forward. I chanced a look and saw that we were gliding quietly toward the upper floors of the castle... Harry pulled hard on the left-hand side of the rope, and Buckbeak turned. I was trying to count windows but I got dizzy and ducked my head.

"Whoa!" he said, pulling backward as hard as he could.

Buckbeak slowed down and I found us at a stop, unless you counted the fact that we kept rising up and down several feet as the hippogriff beat his wings to remain airborne.

"He's there!" Harry yelled, I looked up and spotted Sirius as we rose up beside the window. He reached out, and as Buckbeak's wings fell, was able to tap sharply on the glass.

Sirius looked up. I giggled when I saw his jaw drop. He leapt from his chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Stand back!" I called to him, and took out my wand, still gripping tightly to Harry's robes with my left hand.

"Alohamora!"

The window sprang open.

"How - how -?" said Sirius weakly, staring at the hippogriff

"Get on - there's not much time," said Harry, gripping Buckbeak firmly on either side of his sleek neck to hold him steady. "You've got to get out of here -the dementors are coming - Macnair's gone to get them."

Sirius placed a hand on either side of the window frame and heaved his head and shoulders out of it. It was very lucky he was so thin. In seconds, he had managed to fling one leg over Buckbeak's back and pull himself onto the hippogriff behind me. I could feel his body pressing close to mine.

"Okay, Buckbeak, up!" said Harry, shaking the rope. "Up to the tower — come on."

The hippogriff gave one sweep of its mighty wings and they were soaring upward again, high as the top of the West Tower. Buckbeak landed with a clatter on the battlements, and Harry and I slid off him at once.

"Sirius, you'd better go, quick," Harry panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone."

Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head.

"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" croaked Sirius.

"He's going to be okay. He's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick - go —" I gasped.

But Sirius was still staring down at Harry and I. His eyes were flicking back and forth between the two of us.

"How can I ever thank -"

"GO!" Harry and I shouted together.

Sirius wheeled Buckbeak around, facing the open sky.

"We'll see each other again," he said. "You are - truly your father's son, Harry... and Hermione?"

"What?" I hissed quickly. He needed to leave, now!

"Be careful. Things are going to become complicated for you." He squeezed Buckbeak's sides with his heels. Harry and I jumped back as the enormous wings rose once more... The hippogriff took off into the air... He and his rider became smaller and smaller as I gazed after them... then a cloud drifted across the moon... They were gone.

**AN: **Please Review! Review make me happy and when I'm happy I update more frequently. When I update more often you all are happy. In the end everyone wins.** **


	32. Chapter 32

** AN: Oh how I love _Prisoner of Azkaban _it's my favorite movie and book out of the series. It's how I first found the Harry Potter universe. It will always hold a special place in my heart. As you can probably see I tried my hardest to use JK Rowling's work but also mix it with my own to give it a new twist. I like to think of it as mixing two colors of play-doh. You have some yellow and you have some blue. You can see the two colors combined to make a whole new creation: green. Sorry totally got off on a rabbit trail. Now onto the story! Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Hermione POV_**

"Harry!"

I was tugging at his sleeve, staring at her watch. "We've got exactly ten minutes to get back down to the hospital wing without anybody seeing us - before Dumbledore locks the door -"

"Okay," said Harry, wrenching his gaze from the sky, "let's go..."

We slipped through the doorway behind us and down a tightly spiraling stone staircase. As we reached the bottom of it, there heard voices. We flattened ourselves against the wall and listened. It sounded like Fudge and Snape. They were walking quickly along the corridor at the foot of the staircase.

"... only hope Dumbledore's not going to make difficulties," Snape was saying. "The Kiss will be performed immediately?"

"As soon as Macnair returns with the dementors. This whole Black affair has been highly embarrassing. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to informing the Daily Prophet that we've got him at last... I daresay they'll want to interview you, Snape... and once young Harry's back in his right mind, I expect he'll want to tell the Prophet exactly how you saved him..."

I clenched my teeth. I caught a glimpse of Snape's smirk as he and Fudge passed our hiding place. Their footsteps died away. Harry and I waited a few moments to make sure they'd really gone, then started to run in the opposite direction. Down one staircase, then another, along a new, corridor - then there was a cackling ahead.

"Peeves!" Harry muttered, grabbing my wrist. "In here!"

We tore into a deserted classroom to our left just in time. Peeves seemed to be bouncing along the corridor in boisterous good spirits, laughing his head off.

"Oh, he's horrible," I whispered, my ear to the door. "I bet he's all excited because the dementors are going to finish off Sirius..." I checked her watch. "Three minutes, Harry!"

We waited until Peeves's gloating voice had faded into the distance, then slid back out of the room and broke into a run again."Hermione - what'll happen - if we don't get back inside before Dumbledore locks the door?" Harry panted.

"I don't want to think about it!" I moaned, checking her watch again. We could be traced back to helping Sirius escape. They would probably administer Veritaserum. It would end horribly. "One minute!"

We had reached the end of the corridor with the hospital wing entrance. "Okay - I can hear Dumbledore," I said tensely. "Come on, Harry!"

We crept along the corridor. The door opened. Dumbledore's back appeared.

"I am going to lock you in," I heard him saying. "it is five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do It. Good luck." Dumbledore backed out of the room, closed the door, and took out his wand to magically lock it. Panicking, Harry and I ran forward.

Dumbledore looked up, and a wide smile appeared under the long silver mustache. "Well?" he said quietly.

"We did it!" said Harry breathlessly. "Sirius has gone, on Buckbeak..."

Dumbledore beamed at us.

"Well done. I think -" He listened intently for any sound within the hospital wing. "Yes, I think you've gone too - get inside - I'll lock you in -"

Harry and I slipped back inside the dormitory. It was empty except for Ron, who was still lying motionless in the end bed. As the lock clicked behind them, Harry and I crept back to our own beds, I tucked the Time-Turner back under my robes. A moment later, Madam Pomfrey came striding back out of her office.

"Did I hear the headmaster leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?"

She was in a very bad mood. I thought it best to accept my chocolate quietly. Madam Pomfrey stood over them, making sure we ate it.

"I could have sworn there was a cut on your cheek." Madam Pomfrey said looking me over. "Hmmm strange..."

My heart pounded in my chest. That was where Moony had licked me. Had he healed me? I needed to get some werewolf books! He had acted rather strange for a wolf and I wanted to know why.

Madam Pomfrey was giving Harry a fourth piece of chocolate when a roar of fury echoed from somewhere above us. My heart stuttered in my chest and I gripped the bedsheets tightly.

"What was that?" said Madam Pomfrey in alarm.

Now there were angry voices, growing louder and louder. Madam Pomfrey was staring at the door.

"Really - they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?"

I felt sick to my stomach but made sure my face was politely curious.

"He must have Disapparated, Severus. We should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out -"

"HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE!" Snape roared, now very close. "YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS – HAS — SOMETHING - TO - DO - WITH - POTTER!"

"Severus - be reasonable - Harry has been locked up -"

BAM.

The door of the hospital wing burst open.

Fudge, Snape, and Dumbledore came striding into the ward. Dumbledore alone looked calm. Indeed, he looked as though he was quite enjoying himself. Fudge appeared angry. But Snape was beside himself.

"OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" he bellowed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Professor Snape!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Control yourself!"

"See here, Snape, be reasonable," said Fudge. "This door's been locked, we just saw -"

"THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" Snape howled, pointing at Harry and then at me. His face was twisted; spit was flying from his mouth. He looked truly insane.

"Calm down, man!" Fudge barked. "You're talking nonsense!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER!" shrieked Snape. "HE DID IT, I KNOW HE DID IT -"

"That will do, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly. "Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?"

"Of course not!" said Madam Pomfrey, bristling. "I would have heard them!"

"Well, there you have it, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "Unless you are suggesting that Harry and Hermione are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."

Snape stood there, seething, staring from Fudge, who looked thoroughly shocked at his behavior, to Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling behind his glasses. Snape whirled about, robes swishing behind him, and stormed out of the ward.

"Fellow seems quite unbalanced," said Fudge, staring after him. "I'd watch out for him if I were you, Dumbledore."

"Oh, he's not unbalanced," said Dumbledore quietly. "He's just suffered a severe disappointment."

"He's not the only one!" puffed Fudge. "The Daily Prophet's going to have a field day! We had Black cornered and he slipped through our fingers yet again! All it needs now is for the story of that hippogriff's escape to get out, and I'll be a laughingstock! Well... I'd better go and notify the Ministry..."

"And the dementors?" said Dumbledore. "They'll be removed from the school, I trust?"

"Oh yes, they'll have to go," said Fudge, running his fingers distractedly through his hair. "Never dreamed they'd attempt to administer the Kiss on an innocent boy... Completely out of control...

no, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight... Perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance..."

"Hagrid would like that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry and I. As he and Fudge left the dormitory, Madam Pomfrey hurried to the door and locked it again. Muttering angrily to herself, she headed back to her office.

There was a low moan from the other end of the ward. Ron had woken up. I could see him sitting up, rubbing his head, looking around.

"What - what happened?" he groaned. "Harry? Why are we in here? Where's Sirius? Where's Lupin? What's going on?"

Harry and I looked at each other.

"You explain," said Harry, helping himself to some more chocolate. Great.

"Ron do you know what a Time-turner is?"

**AN: Please Review! Reviews make me happy, when I'm happy I update more, when I update more you're happy. In the end everyone wins.**


	33. Chapter 33

** AN: I'm surprised at how well the words are flowing for the story. Just remember I won't be able to do this forever so enjoy it while it lasts. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Remus POV_**

"I think it best if I resign Albus." I said softly shaking my head.

"Remus..."

"No. I could have bitten one of them last night... I could have... good lord..." I dropped my head into my hands. "Severus has already told his students about what I am... the owls will start arriving tomorrow... it's best this way." I paused thinking. "You know it's a wonder of how I woke up in the middle of the forest where there was no damage..."

"Not so strange, actually." Albus said steepling his fingers together.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up so fast I got a crick in my neck.

"Miss Granger pulled me aside to ask me for some werewolf reading material for the summer." I blinked quickly my heart stuttering in my chest hard.

"What happened?" I asked shakily running a hand through my hair.

"Moony acted like a dog around her," Albus said his eyes twinkling more than usual. "She said she had a scratch on her cheek that was heeled after Moony licked it. She told Moony to stay in the forest and from what I can tell you did. You didn't move from that spot all night."

"How..." I trailed off trying to think straight. "How is any of this even possible?"

"It's your bond. That is the only thing I'm sure of. It's so strong that even your wolf form is affected by her presence. He wants to protect her and keep her safe. It's truly fascinating."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it so much." I muttered dryly. Albus chuckled and I looked up at him. He was smiling and offered me a lemon drop. "What books did you give her?"

Albus smiled and chuckled. "Ones that won't answer any of her questions. It's better if she doesn't know. For now after all she's only fifteen and a quarter years old."

"You're certain?" I whispered. "You counted?"

"Yes. Her new birthday is ironically February fourteenth." My eyes widened and I flushed. Wonderful. Just brilliant.

I shook my head after a moment. "So what do I do about her and I?"

"Your bond won't appreciate you spending too much time apart from her. Actually your bond is already trying to compensate for you two _not _being together." Albus said thoughtfully.

"Once again, what do I do about her and I?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "I don't know how long I'll be able to stay away from her."

"I'll see if I can secure you a job in Hogsmeade. I think the barman at the Hogs Head would be willing to look past your... furry problem." I thought back to the man who owned it. Nothing about him stuck out in my mind.

"If you say so." I sighed blowing out a heavy breath.

"Now I need to talk to you about a couple things." Albus said seriously.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Well first things first is the Quidditch World Cup... Hermione will probably go." I stiffened. For some reason I didn't like the idea. All those people. So many things could potentially happen there.

"What do I do? I can't affor..."

"I have already acquired a ticket for you." Albus said pulling one out of his pocket.

"Albus..." I stared at the ticket in shock.

"It's a gift." He said simply pushing it across the table. "Now onto the next thing..."

"Yes," I said reaching forward to pick up the ticket. My eyes almost bugged out of my head when I realized this ticket was for any seat in the stadium as long as I contacted them soon enough. Amazing.

"We have decided to reinstate the Triwizard tournament again starting next year..."

**_One Hour Later_**

I packed my suitcase, shoving one item after another into my bag. It seemed that my things were all over the place but I was still able to pack fairly quickly. Something flickered out of the corner of my eye and I paused looking up.

The Marauder's Map.

Three dots were moving towards my office and I nodded. I knew they would come. Hermione had had a huge surge of anger twenty minutes ago and I knew exactly why. She knew what Severus had done and that I was resigning.

There was a soft knock on the door and looked up slowly. Hermione, Harry and Ron were standing in the doorway staring at me.

"I saw you coming," I said pointing at the map on my desk.

"We just saw Hagrid," said Harry. "And he said you'd resigned. It's not true, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is," I said opening his my drawers and taking out the contents.

"Why?" My Mate asked. "The Ministry of Magic don't think you were helping Sirius, do they?"

I crossed to the door and closed it behind the trio. They shifted nervously into the room.

"No. Professor Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that I was trying to save your lives." I sighed. "That was the final straw for Severus. I think the loss of the Order of Merlin hit him hard. So he - er — accidentally let slip that I am a werewolf this morning at breakfast."

"You're not leaving just because of that!" said Ron.

I smiled wryly.

"This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents... They will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Ron. And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you... That must never happen again."

"You're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts- teacher we've ever had!" said Hermione her eyes shimmering. "Don't go!"

I shook my head and didn't speak. Hermione's sadness was practically choking me. I carried on emptying my drawers trying to ignore them. After a long moment I finally spoke, "From what the headmaster told me this morning, you saved a lot of lives last night, Harry. if I'm proud of anything I've done this year, it's how much you've learned... Tell me about your Patronus."

"How d'you know about that?" said Harry, distracted.

"What else could have driven the dementors back?"

Harry told me what had happened. When he'd finished, I was smiling again. He had figured it out. Of course he would.

"Yes, your father was always a stag when he transformed," he said. "You guessed right... that's why we called him Prongs."

I threw a few books into my case, closed the desk drawers, and turned to look at Harry.

"Here - I brought this from the Shrieking Shack last night," I said, handing Harry back the Invisibility Cloak. "And..." I hesitated, then held out the Marauder's Map to Ron. His eyes widened with shock and his ears burned red. "I am no longer your teacher, so I don't feel guilty about giving you back this as well. It's no use to me, and I daresay the Golden Trio will find uses for it."

Ron took the map and grinned.

"You told me Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would've wanted to lure me out of school... you said they'd have thought it was funny." Harry said bending his head to look at the map.

"And so we would have," I said, now reaching down to close the case. "I have no hesitation in saying that James would have been highly disappointed if his son had never found any of the secret passages out of the castle."

Hermione was shaking slightly her face pale. "But what will you do now professor?"

"Since I am no longer your teacher you may call me Remus." My Mate's face pinkened and I had to force myself to stay where I was. "I might be getting a job in Hogsmeade but we'll see."

Hermione seemed to relax and she nodded. "But what if —"

There was a knock on the door. The four of us turned to the doorway. It was Professor Dumbledore.

"Your carriage is at the gates, Remus," he said.

"Thank You, Headmaster." I said nodding.

I picked up my old suitcase and the empty grindylow tank.

"Well - good-bye, Harry, Ron, Hermione," I said, smiling. "It has been a real pleasure teaching you all. I feel sure we'll meet again sometime soon. Headmaster, there is no need to see me to the gates, I can manage..."

I wanted to live as quickly as possible but part of me was fighting against it with everything inside of me. Hermione... My Mate... the woman I cared for... the woman I was growing to love...

"Good-bye, then, Remus," said Dumbledore soberly. I shifted the grindylow tank slightly so that I could shake Albus' hand.

Then, with a final nod to the trio and a swift smile, I left the office. I was almost to the carriages when a crushing pain seemed to cut off my air. _Hermione._ I cringed and climbed into the Thestral-pulled carriage trying to ignore the sobbing of my Mate, who was already longing for me.

**AN: Please Review! Reviews make me happy, when I'm happy I update more, when I update more you're happy. In the end everyone wins.**


	34. Chapter 34

** AN: So I've got writer's block on my other stories but not this one. Lucky for you bad for me. I want to make you all happy with my work. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Hermione POV_**

Harry, Ron, and I were sharing a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. None of us had broken the silence yet. Harry and Ron looked like they didn't know what to say and I felt too sick to say anything. My stomach was cramping and it hurt. My period was three weeks away so I knew it wasn't that. I was close to sobbing but I held it in.

The pain faded a little and I sighed in relief. Thank Merlin. I broke the silence a moment later when I could breathe easily.

"I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies."

"But you passed your exam with three hundred and twenty percent!" said Ron.

"I know," I sighed, "but I can't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner, it was driving me mad. I've handed it in. Without Muggle Studies and Divination, I'll be able to have a normal schedule again."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us about it," said Ron grumpily. "We're supposed to be your friends."

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," I said severely. O looked around at Harry, who was looking out the window a frown on his face.

"Oh, cheer up, Harry!" I said sadly.

"I'm okay," said Harry quickly. "Just thinking about the holidays."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about them too," said Ron. "Harry, you've got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it up with Mum and Dad, then I'll call you. I know how to use a fellytone now -"

"A telephone, Ron," I said, "Honestly, you should take Muggle Studies next year..."

Ron ignored me.

"It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! How about it, Harry? Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work."

This proposal had the effect of cheering Harry up a great deal. Ron and I exchanged a large smile.

"Yeah... I bet the Dursleys' be pleased to let me come... especially after what I did to Aunt Marge..."

Harry, Ron and I played several games of Exploding Snap, and when the witch with the tea cart arrived, we all bought lots of food but nothing with chocolate. We were all chocolated out after this school year.

I curled up in my seat staring out the window thinking. Why did I feel so depressed? It had started to seep into me a few days ago. The pain had started the day before that shortly after Lupin had left. I had no idea what it all meant, but it meant something.

Something flickered outside and I frowned.

"Harry," I said peering over his shoulder. "What's that thing outside your window?"

Harry turned to look outside. Something very small and gray was bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass. He stood up for a better look. Harry quickly pulled down the window, stretched out his arm, and caught it. He brought it carefully inside. The owl dropped its letter onto Harry's seat and began zooming around their compartment, apparently very pleased with itself for accomplishing its task. Hedwig clicked her beak with a sort of dignified disapproval.

I pressed my hand against my mouth and giggled.

Crookshanks sat up in his seat, following the owl with his great yellow eyes. Ron, noticing this, snatched the owl safely out of harm's way.

Harry picked up the letter. He ripped open the letter, and shouted, "It's from Sirius!"

"What?" Ron and I said excitedly. "Read it aloud!"

_ Dear Harry,_

_ I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post._

_ Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job._

_ I believe the dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted._

_ There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt -_

"Ha!" I said triumphantly. "See! I told you it was from him!"

"Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" said Ron. "Ouch!" The tiny owl, now hooting happily in his hand, had nibbled one of his fingers in what it seemed to think was an affectionate way. Blood was now trickling from the cut. Nice.

_ Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather._

_ I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you._

_ I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next_

_year at Hogwarts more enjoyable._

_ If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me._

_ I'll write again soon._

_ Sirius_

Harry quickly looked through the envelope and pulled out another slip of paper. A huge smile spread across his face before he read it aloud.

_ I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to_

_visit Hogsmeade on weekends._

"That'll be good enough for Dumbledore!" said Harry happily. He looked back at Sirius's letter. "Hang on, there's a PS..."

_ I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat._

Ron's eyes widened. The minute owl was still hooting excitedly. "Keep him?" he said uncertainly. He looked closely at the owl for a moment; then, to my great surprise, he held him out for Crookshanks to sniff.

"What do you reckon?" Ron asked the cat. "Definitely an owl?"

Crookshanks purred.

"That's good enough for me," said Ron happily. "He's mine."

Harry read and reread the letter from Sirius all the way back into King's Cross station. It was still clutched tightly in his hand as the three of us stepped back through the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters. Harry spotted his Uncle Vernon at once but turned pointedly away.

"I'll call about the World Cup!" Ron yelled to Harry but I was ignoring them. I had just spotted my parents.

"Mum! Daddy!" I ran up to them and wrapped my arms around both of them.

"Hermione!" Mum said kissing my forehead her curly brown hair tickling my face.

"Butterfly, I missed you." Daddy said smiling down at me his glasses sliding down his nose making his caramel colored eyes more visible. I flushed at the nickname but didn't say anything.

"Lets go home." Mum said guiding me towards the door. "We have so much to talk about!"

"Like what?" I asked looking at her. "Did something bad happen?"

"No, no, it's... well... it depends on how you look at it." Mum said her voice pinched.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

Daddy blew out a long breath. "We want you to get braces this summer when you're home."

**AN: Please Review! Reviews make me happy, when I'm happy I update more, when I update more you're happy. In the end everyone wins.**


	35. Chapter 35

** AN: Guys just a little reminder: Hermione's teeth weren't fixed until her fourth year when she was hit by a spell from Draco that ricocheted off of Harry's. The two boys didn't notice till Draco mocked her teeth and they realized they were smaller. Okay so I hope to update a lot of chapters the next few days but I don't write on the weekends. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**Hermione POV**_

I ran out of the house quietly shutting the door behind me. Tears slid down my face as I ran over the the hammock and curled up in it. Why did my parents want me to have braces? All that would get me is more taunts from the Slytherins.

I turned over and pressed my hands against my eyes. How could my parents be so thickheaded about all of this. They wouldn't even consider any magical means and told me so. It was all so infuriating.

The good news was that I wouldn't have to stay here long. Ron said that he would contact me soon and I really hoped it would be sooner rather than later. At this rate I would be lucky if mum and daddy didn't force me into the bloody braces themselves.

Dinner that night was awkward and stilted. Mum and Daddy had tried to ask me about my time at Hogwarts but I only answered with curt responses. I spent most of my time at the table glaring at my salad.

"What was your favorite class this year?" Mum asked popping a forkful of spinach into her mouth.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." The answer was out before I could stop it and I could feel my eyes widen. Daddy raised his eyebrow and mum looked surprised.

"I thought your favorite class was Transfiguration?" Mum said.

"It was..." I said trailing off. "We had a different Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year and he was really good. He knew his stuff very well. Professor Lupin, I mean R-Remus, was amazing, he saved all our lives a handful of times." Okay that was pushing it a little but for some reason I wanted my parents to like Remus.

"Well that's good. If I was in a world like that I would want to be able to defend myself." Daddy said drinking some sweet tea.

"It's just like I always say, schools should have defense classes so they can protect themselves in the outside world." Mum said waving her fork around. The radish flew off and hit Daddy in the head.

He chuckled and wiped off his forehead. "Lucky shot, dear."

"I try." She said winking at him. They giggled and I stuck out my tongue.

"Ugh! Why can't you two wait till I'm out of the room. And whoever is playing footsie with me please STOP!" I said over-dramaticly. Mum and Daddy laughed heartily and I reluctantly joined them.

"GOOD! You're finally smiling, Butterfly!" Daddy said chuckling his mustache bristling slightly.

"Okay, okay. You two win. I'll get the braces." I said sighing. Mum and Daddy traded a look. I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, your mother and I have been talking." Daddy said his caramel colored eyes softening. "We don't want you to get braces until you're ready and you obviously aren't."

I squealed before I could stop myself. "Oh thank you!" I jumped out of the chair and threw myself at Mum. She awkwardly patted my head and I pressed a kiss to her cheek before moving to Daddy's arms. Daddy must have talked Mum into it. That was the only conclusion I could come to. Mum had been forcing the idea of braces on me the past two years.

"Thank you, Daddy." I whispered softly.

"Anything for you, Butterfly." Daddy said smiling. His eyes shifted and he jumped in surprise. "I think you have a letter from one of your friends."

I turned around and smiled. A beautiful snowy white owl was hovering right outside the window. Hedwig. A letter from Harry. Could anything possibly make this moment better? I ran forward and opened the window for Hedwig to come in. She flapped her wings and landed gently on the table.

The doorbell rang and I jumped in surprise.

"I'll get it." I said making my way to the hallway. The door was made of glass and I could see the blurred image of someone outside.

I unlocked the door and opened it slowly. "Hi can I help — Remus? What are you doing here?"

"Hermione? This is your house?" Remus asked his eyes widening in surprise. "I was lost and..."

"If you were lost why didn't you just Apparate somewhere else?" I asked confused.

"Forgot my bloody wand, I did. Can't Apparate without one. I live not too far from here." Remus said looking completely stunned. "Decided to go for a walk and found myself here and completely lost."

"That's strange." I muttered staring at him.

"Butterfly, who's at the door?" Daddy called. I could feel my face flushing and Remus smiled over my shoulder. "Hi can I help you?"

"Daddy this was my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." I said still feeling shocked. "He lives not too far from here."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir but I somehow got turned around and lost. I just bought the house before I started teaching." Remus said a sad sort of smile on his face. "I get lost very easily."

"Yeah, well so does my Butterfly." Daddy smiled and Remus joined a moment later.

I blushed and groaned dropping my head. "Nice Daddy."

"Dear? What's taking so long?" Mum called coming around the corner. "Oh, hello."

"Hun, this is Hermione's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He has a house around here and got lost." Daddy said.

"The one you were just telling us about?" Mum asked turning to me.

"MUM!" I was completely mortified. Could this get any worse?

"You know, why don't you join us? We were just eating dinner." Daddy said opening the door wider. Good Godric! I paled and felt slightly sick to my stomach.

"Oh, I don't want to impose." Remus said quickly darting a look at me.

"I insist." Mum said smiling brightly. I dropped my head. Why oh why did they have to invite my crush over for dinner?

I stiffened and looked up slowly at Remus. Since when did I have a crush on him? A little voice in the back of my mind whispered back. _Since always._

**AN: Please Review! Reviews make me happy, when I'm happy I update more, when I update more you're happy. In the end everyone wins.**


	36. Chapter 36

** AN: Oh my gosh that last chapter was fun to write. It went through a couple of changes before it was posted but I still love how it turned out. I hope you all liked it too. Now a quick question: Does anyone have any good (clean) Harry Potter Fanfics that they can recommend? The last Fanfic I tried ended up being too dark for my liking and I haven't had the courage to go looking for some new ones. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Remus POV_**

Hermione didn't speak during dinner. She looked at her salad the whole time frowning. It was easy to feel her emotions.

_Anger. Confusion. Mortification. Fear. Hope. Happiness. Fear. Nausea. Hopelessness. _

"So, Remus, will you be staying at Hogwarts this year?" Jean asked nibbling daintily on some carrots.

"No, unfortunately it didn't work out for me to go back next year." I said avoiding the reason of _why_ I had left. Hermione's parents probably would be less than pleased if they knew about my furry problem.

"What will you do then?" Herman asked leaning back in his chair arms crossed.

"I actually got a job earlier today." I said popping a roma tomato into my mouth.

"Really, that was fast." Jean said her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore was able to help me find a job. It's at the Hogs Head." Hermione's head snapped up and her eyes were round with shock.

"What exactly is the Hogs Head?" Jean asked her lips pursed with distaste.

I shifted uncomfortably. "A bar."

Herman nodded but Jean looked disgusted. "I worked at a bar when I was younger."

Jean's head snapped over to her husband her nostrils flared. "You never told me that!"

"Yes I did hun, you just forgot." Herman said shaking his head before turning back to me. "What was your job before Hogwarts?"

I swallowed a bite of cucumber too fast and it got stuck in my throat. "A janitor."

"Hmmm." Jean's lips were so thin they were no more than a straight line. "My father was a janitor. It can be a good profession. Why did you stop?"

I swallowed the salad without tasting it. It probably wouldn't go over too well if I said it didn't work out _again_. I bit my lip thinking hard.

"It wasn't the best atmosphere and I left." Okay that was a stretch but in some ways it was true. The "hoity toity" business Muggles had looked down on me and my scars. The final nail in the coffin was when they started to ask why I was taking too many sick days. They probably had no clue about my "furry" problem but they had been angry about all the unavoidable sick days.

Jean hummed thoughtfully before nibbling on some lettuce. I was extremely uncomfortable with the way she was looking at me so I turned to Hermione's father.

"Herman, what is it you do exactly?" I asked surreptitiously glancing at Hermione. Her face was red and was embarrassed about all of this. A warm feeling came over her whole being but she pushed it back.

"Oh, Jean and I have a dental practice." He said easily drinking some sweet tea. "At first we did the regular check ups but now we mostly do surgeries."

"What kind of surgeries?" I asked surprised. I didn't know much about dentists. Should have taken Muggle Studies when I went to Hogwarts.

"Root canals and wisdom teeth mostly. My niece Victoria has taken over the check ups. She just turned twenty-eight. Graduated early, the smart girl." Jean said smiling fondly. A deep wave of anger rushed over me. I darted a look at my Mate but she looked completely poised and collected.

"We wanted to keep the practice in the family and we have." There was an undertone of resentment to Jean's simple statement. Herman threw a dark look before turning back to me.

"It was originally going to be given to Hermione, since she is our only child, but things have obviously changed since then." Herman said smiling brightly at the woman in question. Hermione smiled at her father while Jean made a little huff of anger.

"Yes but now the question is what kind of job she can get in the _wizarding _world." Jean said spearing a piece of avocado and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes were little slits and she somehow reminded me of an angry cat.

A pang of anger ran through me and I flicked my eyes to Hermione's. A soft smile was on her lips but her eyes were completely blank. Merlin, how could she put up with all of this? No wonder she spent most of her time with the Weasley's.

"Well there are lots of wonderful jobs that Hermione would be able to apply for. She was the second best student in her year. The way she works she could become the minister someday." I said quickly trying not to glare ay Jean.

"Second best hmmm?" Jean asked.

"She got top grades in all her other classes. The other professors love her." Besides one but that wasn't the point at the moment.

"Well what kind of jobs are there?" Herman asked ignoring his wife, who was drinking deeply from a wine glass.

"Ministry jobs, there are a lot of different ones there. She could be a Healer, which is a bit like your Muggle doctors. She could be a professor, I've seen her helping other students and she would be a wonderful teacher. A potions master, she is really very good at potions." Not that Severus would ever admit it. "Trust me, it would be very easy for Hermione to find a job."

"Thank you R-Remus." Hermione stuttered over my name and blushed. I smiled at her and nodded. Jean looked at me shrewdly and Herman was smiling at Hermione with pure adoration.

"Of course Hermione." I said pushing my empty plate away. "Thank you so much for the meal Jean." She nodded at me and her lips twitched into a small smile.

"It was lovely to meet both of you but I should really get back home." I said standing up from the table.

"I'll walk you to the door." Hermione said standing up quickly. We walked silently into the hallway through a small swinging door. The moment it shut I could hear the heated whispers between Jean and Herman. Jean sounded upset about Hermione going to a "freak" school but Herman stood by his daughters happiness. Merlin, how she could put up with it I had no idea.

"I'm sorry about all of this." Hermione muttered softly.

"It's not your fault, Hermione. Is she...always like that?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes. She's gotten worse over the years. I try to avoid talking to her as much as possible. If I ever need a mother's sort of help I send a letter to Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said easily as if it was normal.

"You love her though." It wasn't a question.

"Of course I do." I could tell she was being sincere. "I just wish I wasn't such a disappointment to her."

"Oh Hermione, you could never be a disappointment." I said opening the door. Hermione hung her head and a crushing pain made it hard for my breathe for a moment. "She loves you."

"I know." The response was automatic and it crushed me that she didn't know if her mother loved her.

"Things will get better, you'll see." I said stepping out into the cool night air.

"I hope so." Hermione said softly. "Have a good night, Remus."

I smiled softly before turning away. It was the first time she was truly comfortable saying my name. The only plus about the evening. I silently made my way down the street, knowing exactly where my house was.

**AN: Please Review! Reviews make me happy, when I'm happy I update more, when I update more you're happy. In the end everyone wins.**


	37. Chapter 37

** AN: Sorry for not updating sooner. Writer's block sucks. Anyway hopefully I get back into the swing of updating but I will be going to the cabin this weekend and I have no internet up there. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Remus POV_**

Hermione's emotions were all over the place the next couple of weeks. It took everything inside of me to not go over to her house again. Before when I had gone over to her house she had been so upset and distraught I needed to see her and make sure she was okay.

"Remus! Pay attention!" Aberforth yelled when I messed up my third drink that day.

"Sorry." I growled through gritted teeth. Hermione's emotions were peaking and it was very distracting. She was furious about something and if I wasn't mistaken it was her mother.

The day passed quickly as I poured drinks and wiped the bar down with a dirty rag. Aberforth really needed to replace this filthy thing.

I was whistling a Muggle tune when a bar stool squeaked and someone sat down.

"What can I get you?" I asked without looking up.

"Red Currant Rum." A soft feminine voice said. I looked up and smiled.

"Hey Tonks! How have you been?" I asked quickly pouring her a drink and passed it to her. I had known the young woman for years, even babysat her when she was younger before Sirius had gone to Azkaban. We had a sibling-like relationship.

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm good. Been going through the Auror training. I'll either get expelled or pass by Christmas." Tonks said her hair turning a sad blue lank color. She drank deeply from her cup and sighed. "Moody says I'm as stealthy as a mountain troll."

"Ah, you can't be that bad." I said rubbing my rag against the counter.

"Oh but I am." Tonks said fishing out the green cherry and popped it in her mouth. "I just want to have a better family name, you know? Almost all of my relatives have gone bad, even the ones that started out good. I just don't want that to be our legacy."

"I guess I can understand that." I said tentatively taking a sip of water. If Tonks ever found out that Sirius was actually one of the good guys she would be ecstatic. I could still picture Sirius dancing around with Tonks to some Muggle songs. Sirius had never said it aloud but I knew he wanted kids of his own.

"Yeah." Tonks said downing the rest of her drink with one swallow. "Thanks for the drink Remus but I should get going."

"Tell Moody I said hi." I said watching her push herself away from the counter. She was a little wobbly as she made her way out of the pub and I chuckled. If she was as clumsy as she said a drink was the last thing she needed. Tonks turned back to wave one last time, turned to walk out and tripped spectacularly over the lip of the doorway. I chuckled.

The rest of the day passed quickly but I was getting nervous. I hadn't felt Hermione for a few hours now. Since we were so far apart our bond had responded by becoming stronger. We could almost always feel each other but now... nothing...

"Aberforth?" I called.

"Huh?" He called from the back.

"It's dead out here. Why don't we close early today?" I asked. Hopefully he would okay it. I needed to see Hermione.

Aberforth poked his head out from the back and his blue eyes flicked around the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Tuesdays are always slow." I said my eyes darting to the door. All I wanted was to get to my Mate. Figure out what was going on with her.

"Fine. Go home. Figure out whatever is bothering you since you keep messing up orders." Aberforth said absently waving his hand. He must have been busy with his goat. I tried to stay away as best I could whenever he was with it.

"See you in the morning!" I called tossing the filthy rag into the laundry bin under the bar where we kept all the dirty rags.

I Disapparated with a small pop and reappeared in the little park by my house. It was pretty much halfway between Hermione's and my house. I quickly walked the streets to Hermione's house. Could something be wrong with her? No... I would know if something had happened... right? Yes of course I would.

I turned around the last corner towards Hermione's house and stopped a small smile spreading across my face. Hermione was laying out on a blanket in the yard. Books, papers and quills were strewed around her. She must have been working on homework. Hermione was curled up on her side, her cheek pressed against the blanket, asleep.

I silently stepped back to let her sleep. She looked so peaceful and happy in sleep. My poor Mate probably needed a reprieve from her mother. Maybe I could talk to her? Work through some of the issues and fix their relationship. Then again I would probably end up making it worse. I almost always did in the end.

No... I wouldn't interfere. No matter how badly I would like to. I sighed and Disapparated to my home with a pop.

Maybe I should write a letter to Sirius? Ask him his opinion on what I should do... then again he would probably tease me about robbing the cradle... it would be worth it...

I smiled and made my way over to the desk to write out a letter to Sirius. At first I didn't know what all I should write but then I started at the beginning. I told him everything I could possibly think of that had happened over the years. I told him how much I missed James and Lily, how hard it was for me to get a job and how strange and confusing things were with Hermione. In the end my letter was nine and a half pages.

"Lils." I called to the little owl that was hopping around excitedly. Sirius had sent her to me as a gift a week ago.

The beautiful amber eyed owl fluttered down next to me. It was hard to tie the letter to her leg since she was jumping around like a rabbit. I finally got the letter tied to her and I whispered in her ear to bring it to Sirius even though it said Pads. Lils seemed to nod before flying out the window her wings spread wide. Now all I needed to do was wait for a response.

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. **


	38. Chapter 38

** AN: Trying to update this story more. I hope you like everything that I have been doing. More than anything I want you all to enjoy the story and everything I am doing with these characters. If you ever have any requests, pairings or anything just ask and I will give you credit for it. I listen to everything you guys say and try to work it in as much as possible. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**Hermione POV**_

"Hermione! Stop and listen to me for a moment!" Mum yelled as I packed my trunk but I was too angry to listen to her. She had been riding me much more than usual and I had finally had enough. After listening to her moan and complain about me for a month and a half I was fed up. All she did was tell me that I had thrown my life away for becoming involved in the wizarding world. It was when she called Remus a freak for showing up randomly again this week that I had had the final straw. For some reason my anger peaked so high I couldn't think straight and then I stormed away to pack my bags and leave. She could call me a freak all she wanted but going after Remus was just too much.

"No! I'm going to the Weasley's I'll see you for Christmas!" I snapped angrily slamming the door shut on mum and locked it.

"Hermione!" She started to pound on the door. "Dammit Hermione open this door and talk to me!"

"No! I'm done talking to you! All you do is criticize me and I am sick of it. You hate me, don't even try to deny it" I said throwing all the things I could possibly need for the next few months into my school trunk. Last year I had put an Undetectable Extension Charm and Feather-Light Charm on it so that I could easily pack all the extra books I had needed.

"That is not true, you are being absolutely ridiculous as usual!" Mum yelled knocking on the door. "Just come out here and talk to me like an adult."

"What is going on here?!" Daddy snapped angrily. Merlin. If there was one person who could talk me into staying it was Daddy. I ran around the room as fast as I could tossing every little thing I could think of into my trunk. Books, quills, parchment, notebooks, everything.

"Your daughter has barricaded herself in her room and won't come out!" Mum snapped angrily. She always said that when she was mad. "Do you know what your daughter did?" "Your daughter is causing problems again" "your daughter is a nuisance!" Well I had finally had enough.

"What did you say to her?" Daddy growled. I looked up from my perfume bottle in shock. Daddy had never spoken to mum like that before.

"Why would you think it was my fault?" Mum snapped but she was too surprised for it to have its usual sting.

"Because you are the one who always picks at her." I blinked in surprise before shoving a bunch of dress shoes into my trunk. "I always knew you would push her too much and one day she would leave!"

"Herman!" I grabbed all my Hogwarts clothes and threw them into my trunk. Even though it had the charms on it the trunk was getting full. Everything was a mess in the trunk but for once I didn't care I just wanted to get out of here. "How can you say such a thing?!"

"It's the truth!" I ignored the two of them and shut my trunk as softly as I could. My parents were quickly getting louder but it wouldn't be long before they were in a full out yelling match. I silently walked over to the window and opened it. It squeaked but my parents didn't notice, thank Merlin. I hoisted up my trunk and shoved it out the window. It slid down the side of the roof and landed softly in the grass. Daddy and mum were fighting too loudly to notice the noise.

I jumped stealthy onto the window ledge. My heart pounded as a slid down the shingles to the edge of the roof. It wasn't easy keeping myself balanced but I did. When I came to the edge of the roof I stopped with a jolt of surprise.

"Remus? What are you doing here?" I said faintly to the man who was standing down on the grass. He was next to my trunk a bemused look on his face.

"Went for a walk since it's my day off." He said faintly. "What are you doing?"

"Er, it's complicated." I muttered after a long moment.

"I can see that." He said softly. The sound of my parents yelling grew louder. Remus made a pained face and rubbed his neck. I blushed in embarrassment and lowered my gaze from his. He started to say something then stopped awkwardly. I shook my head with a sigh before leaping off the roof to the ground.

"Hermione!" Remus snapped angrily but I landed next to him. I looked up at him and smiled sadly. He shook his head and sighed. "You shouldn't do things like that."

"Well I need to get out of here." I said grabbing my trunk handle and started to lug it down the grass toward the street.

"Where are you going?" He asked catching up to me.

"To the Weasleys. I just need some time apart from my mum." I said shaking my head.

"How do you plan to get there?" Remus asked pushing my hand away from the handle so he could carry it for my.

"I haven't thought that far ahead." I muttered faintly paling. Remus shook his head and chuckled.  
"Well I would usually say for you to take the Knight Bus but it broke down last night." He said smiling slowly.

"Okay?" I said drawing out the word.

"So the next best thing is for you to come over to my house and use the floo." My eyes widened in disbelief.

"You would do that for me?" I asked surprised.

"Of course." Remus said easily. "I will always be here to help you."

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more.**


	39. Chapter 39

** AN: Happy Monday my lovely readers. Sorry for not updating sooner but I've been working so hard on one of my other stories that some of them get pushed to the back burner. I will try to update as much as I can before I leave for the cabin on Thursday and I won't be able to update next Monday since it is a holiday. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_** Remus POV**_

Hermione and I walked silently down the street. She was quiet as she looked around the street a sad look on her face. I wasn't surprised that she wanted to leave. Her mother pushed her way too hard to be something she wasn't. It was all very sad.

"Hermione?" I asked softly.

"Hmmm?" She made a soft noise and looked up slowly. Her chocolate eyes were sad and she felt miserable. It was hitting me in waves how horrible she felt about everything.

"Your parents will forgive you." I said softly. My Mate's eyes widened and then she chuckled humorlessly.

"Daddy probably will but mum will disown me for sure this time." I wave of anger hit me hard and it choked off my breath. It was the same anger that hit me twenty minutes ago that made me come running to her.

"What happened?" I asked slowly, trying not to upset her. Her cheeks flushed and a warm feeling came over her before she pushed the feeling away as fast as she could.

"She — she — Ugh! She called you a freak and I just couldn't take it anymore. I didn't give damn how she treated me but if she goes after my friends that's the final straw, so I started to pack." She said quickly her cheeks flushed with anger. I stared at her in shock. She had stuck up for me against her bitch of a mother.

"What happened after that?" I asked faintly with shock.

"Mum pounded on my door saying I overreacted and that I was being childish. Daddy must have heard us and came running to figure out what had happened. When he realized I was packing he somehow knew it was something she said. Daddy never stuck up for me before." Hermione shook her head her eyes glistening. "I can barely stand my mother and honestly have a hard time caring about her but Daddy I will miss."

"Maybe things will get better." I said softly bumping Hermione's arm. She flushed and a wonderful warmth spread through me.

"Maybe." But she didn't sound convinced. Hermione and I continued on in companionable silence. It wasn't long until we came upon my house. I darted a look at my Mate to see what she thought but she was too distracted to notice anything. Silently, I led her into the house waiting and watching to see what would happen. I only had a moment to recognize the crushing pain of misery that came over Hermione before the tears started.

At first it was only a couple that slowly slid down her cheek, then they came more quickly. I crossed over to her as fast as I could. She covered her eyes and started to sob. Horrible painful gasping breaths that seemed to tear her apart, or at least that's how she felt. She hated herself but at the same time she was relieved to be away from her critical mother.

"Hermione —" I tentatively touched her shoulder and she threw herself at me. My breath rushed out with the force of the impact, she was much stronger than I thought. I held her as she sobbed into my chest. It took me a moment but I led us over to the couch and sat down.

Hermione started to tell me about her mother and how she hadn't always been like this. How she had been quite wonderful when she had grown up but it was when Professor McGonagall had come to tell my Mate that she was a witch things started to change between them. Jean had started to become icy cold and callus. It got worse over the years and the only way Hermione could win her mother's approval was by getting the best grades possible. Unfortunately Draco Malfoy had barely beat her in all the classes but two. Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry beat her at Defense Against the Dark Arts because of the bloody Boggart and she got top marks in Muggle Studies but she considered it to be moot since she was Muggle-born.

"But you're looking at things through a wizarding perspective not a Muggle one doesn't that count for something?" I asked trailing my fingers up and down her spine trying to give her some sort of comfort but I knew it wasn't working she was still too upset, too wound up, too everything.

"No." She shook her head and rubbed her hands against her eyes. "I'm tired of talking about my horrible mum would you distract me?"

"Er..." I thought around quickly for a topic. "Where's Crookshanks?"

"Oh shit!" Hermione got out of my arms so fast I jumped. She rushed over to her trunk and opened it before pulling out a cat case. There was an angry meowing coming from inside before she opened the little door. Crookshanks came darting out and scratched Hermione's hand before hiding under my favorite reading chair in the corner.

"That's the thanks I get for letting you out?!" Hermione grumbled biting her lip and there was an answering hiss. Her hand was smarting painfully and I could feel an echo of it myself. Crookshanks had sharp little claws.

"Let me see it." I said softly. She came over and held out her hand to me. There was a shallow but long cut across her hand. Stupid cat. I pulled out my wand and tapped it against her hand. She hiss as the wound stitched itself together then she sighed.

"Thanks Remus." She said dropping down next to me. "I totally forgot he was in there."

"How long was he in there?" I asked softly. Hermione darted a look at me then started to smirk.

"Not too long but the thing is my mum's allergic." She shook her head and chuckled. "That's one of the reasons I wanted him so much."

I shook my head chuckling, who knew my Mate had a dark side?

****AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more.** **


	40. Chapter 40

** AN: Good morning lovely readers. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and spent the day in the sunshine (I didn't get much sun it rained but hopefully it was good for you). On a little side note, yes this story will end up being long; how long I'm not completely sure but it will be long. On another side note Remus feels Hermione's emotions much stronger since he is a werewolf, Hermione only gets periodic hums when his emotions change in the extreme. I hope to update quite a bit this week but we'll see what happens. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Hermione POV_**

I watched as Remus made us a sandwich. It was the big kind that you forced almost everything into it. Three types of cheeses, two different meats, onions, tomatoes, radishes, spinach, mustard, cucumber, carrots and mayo.

"I had no idea you could cook." I said as Remus pulled out a sharp knife and cut the sandwich in two. He placed the two sandwiches on separate plates.

"This isn't really cooking but yes I can cook." Remus said before placing the plate in front of me.

"Well at least someone can I'm horrible at it." I said taking a big bite of the sandwich. It was absolutely delicious.

"It takes some practice." Remus said sitting down across from me. "Being at Hogwarts and Mrs. Weasley sure wouldn't help your cooking skills."

"All she lets me do is chop things up." I said nodding. "And the only thing you can do with that is make some type of soup."

"True." Remus said nodding before taking a bite of his sandwich. He was careful to swallow before speaking. A plus, Harry and Ron always spoke with their mouths full. "What if I talked to Mrs. Weasley and asked her to give you some lessons?"

"Do you really think she would do that?" I asked biting into a crisp.

"Yes, I do." Remus said nodding. "Besides she wanted to talk to me with Arthur about some things."

"What things?" I asked taking a sip of some soda pop.

"The Quidditch World Cup." He said finishing his sandwich and reached for a napkin. It was surprising how good Remus' manners were. I wasn't used to is but it was definitely a nice change.

"Are you going too?" I asked carefully around a mouthful of food. The last thing I wanted was for Remus to think I was disgusting. I flushed at the thought.

"Yes, Albus was able to acquire one for me. It's a special kind of ticket. You pick your seat and as long as it is within the right time frame you request it." My eyes widened in shock. That would have cost a fortune! Why would Dumbledore do that? Did he think something would happen? No... it couldn't be that. It must have been something else.

"Do you like Quidditch?" I asked sipping my Pepsi.

"Yes. I loved it but was never able to play because of my lycanthropy. I wouldn't be a reliable player." Remus shook his head and a nostalgic look came over his face. "Sirius was the commentator and James was a Chaser. James was fantastic, really wonderful and Sirius was a bit like Lee."

"I can see it." I said nodding. Some masochistic part of me was curious about the fourth Marauder. I promised myself I wouldn't inquire but after a moment I asked the dreaded question. "What about Pettigrew?"

A dark look came to Remus' eyes. He took a long drink of coffee before responding. "Peter was never any good at sports. In fact he tripped over his own feet half the time."

"Sounds like him." I said leaning back in my chair. "Why were you ever friends with him anyway?"

Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes. "He was a lot like Neville Longbottom. I wanted to protect him. It was kind of instinctive with him. But Sirius and James didn't see it quite that way. They liked the hero-worship from him. He idolized them. It was a little sickening actually."

"I believe it." I said nodding. Something was niggling at the back of my mind and I slowly voiced my fear. "Do you think that could ever be Neville?"

"No." Remus said it so firmly I look up at him my eyes wide. He was shaking his head his eyes a bright yellow. I swallowed thickly my heart pounding in my chest. "Neville could never end up like Peter.

"First of all he has Augusta and she could scare anyone into being a good person. To be perfectly honest she's terrifying. I met her once..." Remus shivered. "It wasn't pleasant.

"Second Neville has a want to live up to his parents and their good name. They are good people and what happened to them was horrible. And thirdly he had you, Harry and Ron. He has real friends who care about him." Remus said smiling at me.

"I do care about him." I said quickly. Remus raised his eyebrow and I grimaced. "Not like that. It would be too weird, he's more like a sibling. But I care about him and want him to be happy."

"He is happy." Remus said. "Just be careful how you treat him. You don't want to patronize him in any way."

"I would never do that!" I said angrily. My heart pounded in my chest and I swallowed loudly trying top control my anger. "He is a good person and deserves the same amount of respect as anyone. He was my first friend at Hogwarts. Actually he was the only person who even spoke to me in the first two months of school. I would never hurt him like that."

"I'm not saying you would." Remus said calmly a strange look on his face. "It's just what Sirius and James did and look how well that turned out."

"He's an evil, murdering, voyeuristic Death Eater." I said darkly glaring at a spot on the table. "Merlin only knows what else he did when he was in rat form."

"I try not to think about that." Remus said darkly his eyes flashing from green to yellow.

"Why not?" I asked softly watching his eyes in fascination. They were slowly turning back to green.

"Because if I think about his voyeuristic ways too much all I want to do is kill him. Anyway that's enough small talk let's get you to the Weasley's before it gets too late."

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	41. Chapter 41

** AN: Happy Thursday everyone! Good news for you, bad news for me. I will be working tomorrow. What this means is that I will be able to update tomorrow since I take weekends off. Thank you everyone for all the wonderful comments. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

** _Hermione POV_**

It didn't take me long to get all my things together before flooing to the Burrow with Remus. The hardest part was getting Crookshanks out from under the couch. At first I had tried to do it on my own and all I got out of that was another painful scratch on the back of my hand. Remus somehow got Crookshanks out and my half-Kneazle was currently curled up in his arms purring loudly looking very comfortable.

"Bloody cat." I mumbled trying not to wince at the way my hand was smarting from the scratch. "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Second door on the left." Remus said easily scratching Crookie under his chin. I rolled my eyes in annoyance before walking down a small hallway. How was it my cat liked my, er, friend more than me. I sighed and rubbed my eyes before going into the bathroom. Okay, Remus was more than a friend; way more. I would never admit it to him but I respected and cared about him. More than I should. The thought made me warm all over and I sighed. I liked Remus. Stupid crush...

I flushed at the thought as I washed my hands and looked up into the mirror. My eyes widened in surprise and I looked myself over quickly. It almost looked like I was glowing? No, as soon as my eyes flicked back to the mirror to see if what I saw was real I looked like my normal self. Strange.

I walked back down the hall to Remus and giggled when I saw him. Crookshanks was currently curled up around his shoulders as if he was a coat. Remus' eyes flicked up to mine and he smiled sheepishly.

"Er, I can't get him off." I chuckled and grabbed the handle of my trunk.

"That's what you get for stealing my cat." Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head good naturedly.

"I didn't steal your cat now come on lets get you to the Burrow." Remus said waving his wand. My trunk shrunk to the size of a ring box. He grabbed it up off the ground and slipped it into his pocket.

When Remus and I showed up at the Burrow Fred and George leapt off the couch in surprise.

"Mione?" Fred (or was it George) said in surprise.

"Professor?" The other said his eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time.  
"Just came to drop Hermione off." Remus said easily placing his hand against my back. A strange warmth spread through my body and goose bumps appeared all over my body. My heart pounded and I felt lightheaded. Happiness seeped through my body and I felt wonderful. The moment his hand dropped the strange sensations stopped. What the hell?

"Fred, George who is it?" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen.

"Hermione and Professor Lupin!" They yelled together. There was a scuffling and Mrs. Weasley came around the corner wiping her hands on a towel.

"Remus, Hermione, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Remus pulled Crookshanks off his shoulders and dropped him on the floor. Crookie rubbed up against Remus' leg before running up the stairs his tail straight.

"Just dropping off Hermione, Molly." Remus said easily a smile crossing his face.

"Oh, we thought you weren't coming for another two weeks." Mrs. Weasley said her eyes wide. I shifted uncomfortably and dropped my eyes to the floor. This was embarrassing. "But we can accommodate you easily. You'll just have to share a bed with Ginny tonight and Remus you must stay for dinner. You're looking think dear have you been eating enough?"

Remus flushed and ran a hand through his graying hair. "Thank you Molly."

"Come on you four, dinners almost ready." Mrs. Weasley said walking back into the kitchen. Remus and I exchanged a look before following her into the kitchen. Something kept flashing outside the window and I squinted to see what was going on out there. Four blurs were flying through the air. Four?

"Just have a seat and I'll call the others." Mrs. Weasley said pointing her wand at a stack of plates and they flew to the table. She walked over to the open window and yelled loudly. Fred and George both wandered in and sat at the table whispering back and forth about who knows what. "Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny time for dinner."

I stiffened in shock my eyes wide. I had never met the two eldest Weasley brothers. This was nerve wracking. "Hermione's here and she's waiting for you!"

Ron and Ginny came rushing into the kitchen a moment later and the two of them wrapped me up in their arms. "Mione!"

"Hermione!" I giggled as Ginny pressed a huge kiss to my cheek. Remus shook his head and chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked his blue eyes sparkling brightly.

"Decided to come by early." I said with a smile. Someone cleared their throat loudly and I pulled away from Ron and Ginny.

Two red haired men were standing in the doorway and my eyes widened. The shorter stockier one stepped forward and put out his hand. He was extremely freckled and had a large burn on one arm. "Hey Hermione, I'm Charlie."

I shook his hand, which was callused, and smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"Likewise." He said with a smile.

"And you must be Bill." I said turning to the other man who was still standing in the doorway. My cheeks flushed when he took a step closer and shook my hand. Bill was a very good looking man. His read hair was on the longer side and was pulled back in a pony tail. He had dark brown eyes and had one earring that looked rather like a dragon tooth.

He smirked as he let go of my hand and winked at me before taking a seat at the table. My whole body warmed and I dropped my eyes embarrassedly. I barely heard Bill ask Mrs. Weasley what was for dinner because I was suddenly hit with a wave of anger so strong my breath caught in my throat and I couldn't breathe. My vision started to get fuzzy and I fell to my knees with a thud.

"Hermione?!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked but I couldn't respond. The anger stopped and a stronger wave of fear had almost bowled me over with intensity and I fell on my side trying to breathe. What was happening to me?

"HERMIONE!" I was in to much shock or pain, I wasn't sure which, to respond. My eyes started to flutter shut when I was suddenly able to pull in a deep breath of air. It took me a moment to focus in on Remus who had pulled me into his arms when I had been in too much pain to notice.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered shakily tears falling from my eyes. Remus dropped his head in defeat and sighed.

"We should talk to Dumbledore."

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	42. Chapter 42

** AN: Everyone hates cliff hangers so I'm going to put up another chapter today. We'll see how well Hermione deals with everything. Even I'm not sure how she'll react. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Remus POV_**

It took Ron and I a few minutes to get Hermione up off the floor. Whatever had happened with the bond she hadn't reacted well to it at all. My anger must have been too much for her to handle.

"Come on Hermione we've got you." Ginny said patting her hand. Hermione was pale and looked sickly. When Ron and I finally pulled her up she had to lean against me heavily. Bill and Charlie were looking through some house hold medical books to see if they could figure out what was going on.

Molly pulled out a glass, waved her wand and quickly filled the cup with water. "Here dear this should help."

Hermione lifted her hand to take the glass but her hand was shaking so much that Ginny grabbed it and raised it to Hermione's lips. She slowly drank out of the cup. After a moment she pulled away and looked around the room slowly.

"Er, Hermione, you didn't eat any sweets did you?" Fred asked shakily his eyes wide. George was pale and looked kind of sick. Molly looked between the twins frowning suspiciously. After a moment her eyes grew wide.

"I told you to stop making those sweets!" Molly yelled her eyes flashing. Both Fred and George shrank back their eyes wide.

"Com on Hermione, we should go see Dumbledore." I muttered in her ear steering her towards the fireplace. She was still pale and seemed to be a little out of it but she was able to move on her own fairly well.

I picked up a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Hogwarts headmaster's office!" We stepped through the floo together and came out a moment later. If Albus was surprised to see us he didn't say anything but he did jump up to take a closer look at My Mate.

"What happened?" He asked simply looking Hermione over. She was looking green again but I think that was from the floo.

"To be perfectly honest I have no idea." I said slowly pulling my arm away from Hermione. She looked up slowly her eyes blank. Her eyes bored into Albus' and she opened her mouth to speak.

"What's wrong with me?" She whispered tears shimmering in her eyes. "I feel so sick sometimes that I can barely move. There are times when I get strange emotions that I don't understand. They aren't from me. I just... am I going insane?"

"No." I said kneeling next to Hermione. Her eyes flicked to mine and she looked terrified. I could feel her fear. It was growing to greater heights till she was afraid she would pass out. "You're perfectly normal."

"Why don't I believe you?" Hermione whispered slowly sinking onto the floor her arms wrapped around her middle.

"Because you're too smart for your own good." I muttered rubbing my hands against my eyes. "Albus give her the book."

"Remus I don't think —" Albus started but I gave him a look feeling my anger start to rise. Hermione swayed and I quickly jumped forward to pull her into my arms.

"Give her the damn book!" I snapped. Hermione whimpered softly and started to pant like she had before. Her face was extremely pale and she was starting to sweat.

"Remus it's your anger!" Albus said jumping up coming over to us. "Your anger is what is making her sick."

I blinked quickly pulling in a deep breath. It took me a few minutes to calm down. I thought on everything that made me even remotely happy. After a few minutes I could feel Hermione relaxing into my side. When I looked down at my Mate I was shocked to find her asleep.

"Albus, what's going on with her?" I asked looking up slowly. "I don't understand... I've never heard of something like this happening."

"It must be her side of the bond." Albus muttered thoughtfully tapping his fingers together. "I've been reading through every book I can find on werewolf mating and there's not much there to be perfectly honest. I hate to say it but all you can really do is take it one day at a time."

"That's a crap answer Albus." I growled shaking my head.

"Well it's all I have."

_**Hermione POV**_

I woke slowly feeling warm and comfortable. It took me a moment to open my eyes and when I did I frowned. Professor Dumbledore and Remus were arguing over a book that was opened between them on Dumbledore's desk. They both looked tired and rather defeated.

"What's going on?" I asked pushing myself up slowly. My arms were shaky and it was hard to maneuver my body. Both Professor Dumbledore and Remus turned to look at me. I frowned at them and leaned forward to grab the book that was on the desk.

"Hermione — NO!" Remus tried to grab the book out of my hands but it was too late. I saw the title of the book and it was hard to ignore the huge illustration of a large wolf protecting a woman from a man. My eyes flicked to the title of the book, _Werewolves and their Mates._

"What is this?" I asked faintly my heart hammering in my chest. Remus sighed and Professor Dumbledore slowly sat behind his desk.

"It's a book on Werewolves and what happens when they mate." I closed my eyes slowly pursing my lips and rubbed my temples.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked my voice shaking. The way my heart was pounding I was afraid I would keel over. Somehow, deep down, I already knew. I knew exactly what he was going to say before he said it and it terrified me.

"Hermione, you're my Mate."

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	43. Chapter 43

** AN: Good morning my wonderful followers and thank you for all the reviews, constructive or otherwise. I love constructive criticism and try to take everything you say and use it as best as possible. Now about my uploading. I write out the chapter as best I can and post it accordingly, that's usually why there's always a couple typos. I just want you all to get them as soon as possible. On another side note I want to say that nothing will even remotely romantic will happen until Hermione is of age. Remus is a good patient man and would never steal Hermione's virtue. This story is about a man who finds out his Mate is a child and that he has to be patient and wait for her to grow up and how he deals with it. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

_** Remus POV**_

My Mate was sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs in front of Albus' desk. I had just told her that we were Mates. The moment I had her eyes had gotten so wide I was afraid they just might pop out and then she dropped her head into her hands. She had been like that ever since.

I finally understood what Lily had meant when she said her mind was like spaghetti. Trying to keep up with Hermione's emotions and thoughts was dizzying. She was trying to work through it all as fast as she could but there was one feeling that kept creeping up on her.

_ Fear_.

She was terrified of what this all meant. Of how this was possible. If we would get married right this moment. If we would have kids right now. Sleep together. She couldn't even think the word sex in her mind because of how inexperienced she was. The thought made me wince and I quickly looked away.

Albus took a step forward and opened his mouth to say something but I placed my hand on his arm and shook my head. "Give her some time to work through it." I muttered softly. Albus nodded before sitting back at his desk and pulling the book back over to him. It was about _regular_ werewolf mating but we were hoping something inside of it could possibly help. There was only one thing that made any sense and I was not happy about it. Hermione was reacting badly to the bond since I was staying away from her as best I could.

"Are you certain?" I looked up from the book on the desk at Hermione who looked pale but relatively okay but her thoughts were still rather chaotic.

"Yes." I said simply taking a step around Albus' desk to sit on the edge. He didn't say anything but he did chuckle.

"How did it happen? I thought you had to... er... never mind." Hermione blushed a bright red before dropping her chocolate colored eyes to her jeans and started to nervously pick apart the threads of a small hole on the knee.

"No, that's only in Muggle fairy tales. For werewolves all it takes is a simple touch." Hermione frowned her lips puckered as she thought that over.

"So then... the first time we met.." She closed her eyes thinking over to that day on the train. The dementor... Me saving them... The chocolate... Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at me slowly her mouth a little o. "When you gave me the chocolate. I felt a jolt, er shock? I don't know what I felt but I did feel it."

"I know you did." I said kneeling slowly next to my Mate. She was watching me warily her thoughts still a chaotic cyclone.

"How?" She asked her voice shaking. The closer I got to her the further she pushed back into her chair. Eventually she pulled her legs up onto the chair and wrapped her arms around them.

"I can feel your emotions and sometimes your thoughts." I said softly gauging her reaction. Her eyes widened before she looked at me her eyes squinted. My Mate wanted to challenge me. Bring it.

_Who is Sirius Black?_

"My best friend who was wrongfully imprisoned that you and Harry helped escape from the dementor's kiss." Hermione squeaked, blushed brightly, and dropped her eyes.

"How much have you heard?" She asked her voice shaking.

"Nothing too horrible, I promise." I said crossing my arms. "Except that you thought Bill was hot." Hermione blushed redder and dropped her eyes to her pants again. She was picking at the threads frowning slightly.

"So, um, is this why I feel weird sometimes?" My Mate asked softly. "Because we are, er, Mates?"

"Yes." I said darting a look at Albus but I was surprised to see that he was gone. He must have slipped out when I was talking with Hermione. Damn it... I would have liked some help with all of this.

"Okay..." Hermione said slowly pulling on one of her curls. "Does this mean we... er... um... oh forget it."

"No." I said firmly. "We aren't doing anything till you're seventeen I don't care how much the bloody bond punishes us."

My Mate's whole body relaxed back into the chair. Some of the color came back to her face. "Thank Merlin... wait... what do you mean punish us?"

"That's why you're getting sick." I said softly. "The bond is trying to compensate for us being apart. It's putting a strain on you. If my emotions change to fast for you you'll pretty much get whiplashed by it."

"Are all bonds like that?" Hermione asked her eyebrows furrowed. "I've never heard of anything like this."

"No, for some reason we have a Pristine bond." I said softly watching her closely.

"I've never heard of that." My Mate said softly biting her lip. "Why haven't I heard of it?"

"Because there hasn't been one in over a century." I said darkly frowning at one of the headmasters who was pretending to sleep. "In other words there isn't much known about it. We are pretty much in uncharted territory.

"Why us?" Hermione whispered. I darted a look at her and was relieved to see that she was relaxing even more. "Okay, so we have a strange, rare bond, that may or may not make me pass out and is so rare I can't even research it. Un-be-fucking-levable!"

I chuckled. "Let it out Hermione, I don't mind."

Hermione darted a dark look at me before slumping back against the chair a defeated look on her face. "So what do we do now?"

"We're friends. I won't do a single thing unless you're okay with it. But it would be, er, prudent for us to spend more time together so the bond doesn't hurt you as much." I said slowly.

"Friends. I can handle friends." A frown crossed her face and she looked up. "Neville."

"What about him?" I asked pushing myself up off the desk.

"Is the bond why I got so sick from him kissing me?" She asked her face pale. I clenched my eyes shut before nodding slowly. "I can't date, can I?"

"No." I said softly. "It will be, uncomfortable and potentially bad as you have already seen."

Hermione slumped down a depressed look crossing her face. "So, will we... er... eventually get together?"

"Yes. It will be... almost impossible not to." I said frowning at the carpet. My eyes flicked to Hermione and watched as she slowly lifted her eyes to mine. She was looking at me strangely and motioned for me to come over to her. Slowly, my heart pounding in my chest, I kneeled in front of her chair. My Mate leaned forward reaching out her hand, she pulled back nervously but I knew what she wanted. I carefully grabbed her hand and placed it against my cheek.

It was amazing watching her reaction. Her face flushed and her eyes started to sparkly. It was then that I realized not only were her eyes chocolate but there were flecks of a caramel too. Her breathing came faster and I could feel hope rising in her. Filling her up. She was almost glowing she was so happy. But wait... my mouth dropped open in shock.

"Hermione —" My Mate looked down at me too happy to be nervous.

"Yes?" She asked breathily. My body shook and I clenched my hands against the chair so I wouldn't pull her into my arms. She was only fifteen, it was too soon. It took me a moment to control myself before I could speak.

"You're glowing."

****AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.** **


	44. Chapter 44

** AN: Good morning and happy Tuesday everyone. Sorry for not updating yesterday but I just didn't feel much like writing. I hope to update more this week but I can't make any promises. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**Hermione POV**_

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked pulling my hand away from Remus' cheek. He was staring at me his green eyes wide with shock.

"You were glowing." Remus said softly a confused look crossing his face. "Amazing."

"Glowing?" I asked faintly lifting my hand up so I could see it. My skin was its normal peaches and cream color. "Are you sure I was glowing?"

"Oh yes." Remus said frowning. "I wonder what made it happen."

I shrugged. "I was thinking about you, could that be it?"

"Possibly." Remus said cocking his head to the side. "What exactly were you thinking?"

"Honestly?" He nodded his eyes wide. "How happy I am."

"You're happy?" Remus asked hopefully watching me carefully.

"Well, it's all happening a little bit fast but yeah I'm happy. I'm especially glad we can take things slowly, that makes it even better. But one thing I am sure of is that you are a good man and won't hurt me." I said softly.

Remus flushed and nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked curling up in my chair.

"Sure." Remus said sitting back on Dumbledore's desk. Where Dumbledore had gone, I had no idea, but I think he was giving us time to talk.

"Why was Moony so, er, docile around me?" I asked playing absently with my frayed jeans. Remus looked down his lips pursed as he thought it over.

"We aren't sure to be perfectly honest." Remus said looking up. "Dumbledore thinks that since you're my Mate Moony knows that and treats you differently."

"It was strange... he healed me." I muttered absently tracing my cheek where the cut had been. Remus was watching me a thoughtful look on his face.

"That's because of our saliva." Remus said softly. I frowned looking up slowly.

"What? But — but — isn't that how you change other people into werewolves?" I asked confused. Remus ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes and no." I raised my eyebrow in question. He chuckled before continuing. "For everyone else, yes my saliva is the key to transforming someone into a werewolf. But you now that's a different case completely."

"How so?" I asked intrigued.

"You can't ever turn into a wolf. It doesn't matter who tries to change you. You have an immunity in your body that keeps you safe. But my saliva is the only one that can heal you." Remus said watching me.

"Does that mean I was always meant to be your Mate?" I asked softly trying to take everything in at once. It was making me a little dizzy.

"Yes." Remus said simply looking up from the trinket he was absently toying with from Dumbledore's desk.

"And what about dating?" I asked nervously looking up at Remus through the curtain of my hair.

"I already told you that you can't date." Remus said looking hurt and confused.

"Not me, silly wolf, you." I said rolling my eyes. He looked disgusted and shook his head.

"No. The thought of dating someone just for the hell of it is not appealing in any way." Remus shook his head. "It would be like nails on a chalkboard. I know that I'm supposed to be with you and I will wait until you are comfortable with dating and eventual marriage. If I even tried to kiss another woman it would be... bad..."

"What about kids?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Remus hadn't mentioned them. He flinched as if I had tried to hit him. "You don't want kids do you."

"No." I swallowed thickly and looked down at my shoes.

"Is this negotiable?" I asked my voice sounded pained but I tried to ignore it.

"Do you want kids with me, Hermione?" Remus asked sounding shocked.

"Not right this minute but at some point, yes." I said looking up slowly. Remus shifted uncomfortably and rubbed his eyes.

"We'll talk about all of this when it gets closer." Remus mumbled.

"Okay but on a side note who ordained this? Was it predestined or what?" I asked looking up from my jeans.

"I don't really know how it works any more than you do." Remus said looking up his eyes wide. "It could have been God or it could have been random chance, for all I know it could have been Merlin. But what I do know is this... you are my Mate for a reason and I will protect you no matter what. You and I are meant to be together, because we are most compatible probably, and I will do everything to keep you safe." Remus said his flashing yellow.

"Keep me safe from what?" I asked my heart pounding in my chest.

"From anyone who wants you. In the past when there has been a Pristine Mating for some reason practicers of the darkest arts want the opposite of the wolf doesn't matter if it's man or woman they want them." Remus said darkly.

"Why?" I whispered feeling sick to my stomach.

"I only have one guess." Remus said running a hand over his face. "They want to control the wolf to do what they want."

"Merlin..." I muttered dropping my head into my hands. A thought occurred to me and I looked up quickly. "But I would never use you like that."

"You might not have a choice." Remus said a defeated look coming to his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling scared.

"They could Imperious you."

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	45. Chapter 45

** AN: Happy Monday my wonderful readers. First things first I want is to apologize for not updating sooner but I want to let you know that I should be updating more often in the future. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Hermione POV_**

Remus took me back to the Burrow shortly after telling me that I could be Imperiused. I was in too much shock to listen to anything else Remus had to say, which I was fairly sure Remus knew. We flooed back to the Burrow and stepped out into the living room. It seemed that every Weasley, besides Percy, was sitting in the living room.

Mrs. Weasley jumped up but Remus shooed her away. "She's fine, Hermione's fine, she just needs some sleep."

"Come on Hermione, lets go to bed." Ginny said jumping up. She pulled me after her, I was able to throw one last glance at Remus before she pulled me up the steps.

Ginny, thankfully, didn't ask me any questions only told me to get in my pajamas and crawl into bed. I did as I was told, not hiding my nudity. What was the point? She had already seen me naked plenty of times.

We crawled into the bed together, a moment later in nightgowns. Ginny didn't say anything we just lay side by side. After a few minutes of awkward silence I started to shake. It had been one of the craziest days of my life and I didn't know how to handle it all. Ginny wrapped her arm around me and pulled me to her side. It took me a moment to realize that I was crying. Ginny silently held me and let me cry. How could this all be happening? It was... unthinkable... everything that had happened.

I don't know how long I cried for but Ginny held me the whole time. Once I finally had myself under control Ginny finally spoke. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, no." I muttered huskily, my throat hurt from crying.

"Then lets go to sleep." Ginny said snuggling against her pillows. I followed Ginny's lead and wrapped my arms around the pillow closest to me before letting myself relax and drift off to sleep.

The days passed quickly and Mrs. Weasley and Ron spent most of their time hovering around me making sure I wouldn't be sick again. Mrs. Weasley made me chicken noodle soup for every meal. Ron worked on homework at the kitchen table glancing at me every few minutes. I wanted to work on homework with him but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let me, in fact she wouldn't even let me get into my regular clothing, at the moment I was in a pair of pajamas with a blanket wrapped around me.

Remus had sent me an owl my first morning and he made it very clear that I shouldn't tell anyone the fact that we were Mates. He wanted me to be safe for as long as possible and in order for me to be safe I couldn't tell anyone; not even the Weasleys or Harry. Only Dumbledore did and he was doing everything he could to find out about our Pristine Mating.

Ginny and I were sitting on the couch in the living room. She and I were sharing a box of assorted candies Bill and Charlie had gotten me from Honeydukes. It was huge and I wouldn't be able to eat it all even if I wanted to.

"So have you thought about dating anyone?" Ginny asked taking a bite out of a Cauldron Cake. She tried to do it seductively but she ended up getting green marshmallow filling all down her chin. I giggled and passed her a serviette. She flushed and quickly wiped her face off.

"No I haven't," I said popping a piece of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum into my mouth and blew a large bubble. "What about you?"

Ginny flushed a bright red and I gave her a look. "Don't say it."

"But I'm crazy about him!" Ginny gasped out draping herself across my lap. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Gin, what do you know about Harry besides the fact that he saved the wizarding world, his last name is potter, and that he's great a Quidditch?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Ginny pushed herself up and blew out a heavy breath,

"Er," Ginny held up a finger. "Give me a second to think it over."

"Ginny, if you _really_ and _truly_ loved him you wouldn't _have_ to think it over." I said smiling sadly. "Why don't you try thinking about other guys?"

"But I don't want to 'Mione. I really, _really_ like Harry." I lowered my eyes and bit my lip hard trying to think of exactly what to say. The last thing I wanted was to hurt Ginny but I needed to be honest with her.

"Look, Gin, the last thing I want is for you to get hurt. If you try looking at someone else it might help." I said softly.

"What about you?" Ginny asked, her eyes flashing angrily.

"What about me?" I asked surprised.

"You and Ron? Do you think I haven't noticed? The way you look at him? The way he looks at you?" Ginny asked watching me closely.

"I don't like Ron like that. To be perfectly honest I don't like anyone like that. I'm not really that interested in dating. What I really want is to figure out what I want to do with my life." I said taking a bite out of a licorice wand.

"If you say so," Ginny said, her lips pursed, but she didn't look convinced. "But have you figured anything out about what you want to do?"

"Not really, no." I said, taking a large bite out of a Pumpkin Pastie. "But that's what I'm going to do this year. Figure out what I want to do."

"Why do you want to plan it out so early?" Ginny asked, sipping some pumpkin juice.

"I want to make a difference in this world. Make things better. And in order to do that I need to start thinking about it now." I said softly.

"You will do great things, Hermione, I know it."

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	46. Chapter 46

** AN: Happy Tuesday my wonderful readers. I wanted to get a chapter up for this story before I leave for the cabin tomorrow around noon. Now on a little side note one of my followers asked if I could put up the date and number of chapters I posted so I will start doing that. So today is June 30, 2015 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Hermione POV_**

Ginny and I were painting our toenails in her room a week later when there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and Charlie poked his head in. "Hey, dad, Remus and the others went to get Harry; do you want to come downstairs to wait for him or just stay here."

"I'm going to stay here," Ginny said, not looking up from her red nails. "But you can go Hermione."

"Yeah, I think I'll go downstairs." I said, walking across the floor carefully. The last thing I wanted was to smudge my dark blue nails. Charlie chuckled as I gripped tightly to the railing on the stairs. I flicked him off which only made him laugh harder, but I ignored him and continued down the steps.

When I got to the kitchen I carefully maneuvered myself to one of the chairs and lowered myself slowly. Bill gave me a strange look but I ignored him.

"How long ago did they leave?" I asked, blowing on my toes as best I could. It was a fairly uncomfortable and complicated thing to do, especially since I wasn't very flexible.

"Not too long... you know there's a spell for that kind of thing, Hermione." Charlie said, shaking his head in amusement.

"Well, unlike you, I can't use magic." I said, lowering my foot to the floor. "This is the next best thing."

"But didn't you use magical nail varnish?" Bill asked, scratching his head.

"Yes?" I said, looking at him curiously.

"That stuff dries instantly." I blinked slowly then felt my face flame in embarrassment. Merlin, I wish I had known that five minutes ago.

"Oh," I said awkwardly. "Thanks for the tip."

"Sure thing, I'm just surprised Ginny didn't tell you." Bill said shrugging.

"We were, er, talking and I guess she forgot." I said, absently touching one of my nails. It was perfectly dry. Nice. It was true, what I told Bill and Charlie, Ginny and I had been talking. But it was more like she was bemoaning the fact that Harry wouldn't look at her twice when he came. I tried to be nice about the whole thing but honestly it was hard. Harry didn't like girls, or at least he hadn't showed any interest in any yet. To be perfectly honest I couldn't blame him. He was too busy trying to stay alive.

I opened my mouth to say something more when a wave of anger almost knocked me over. Bill and Charlie both turned to look at me in confusion. I tried to hide the fact that I could barely breathe but I knew I wasn't succeeding. Bill was slowly reaching for my hand but pulled it back at the last moment. Charlie frowned and opened his mouth to say something.

Thankfully the floo flashed and Fred and George stepped out carrying Harry's trunk. They set it on the floor and gave each other knowing smirks.

"What did you two do?" I asked faintly but the floo flashed again before they could respond. Ron stepped out brushing soot from his clothing and looked up. He frowned when he saw me.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing I'm fi —" But I was cut off by a wave of pure fury. Every wisp of breath escaped and I could barely see my surroundings. I snapped my eyes shut and clenched my hands. What was going on?! Remus had told me spending more time together what temper our bond! We had spent so much time together now everyone was starting to ask questions.

"Hermione?!" Ron said his voice shaking. He grabbed my hands and I slowly opened my eyes. The anger was softening so I could barely feel it.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Ron asked his eyes roving over my face. The others were nervously watching me too.

"Yes I'm fine, just a little dizzy." I said breathlessly.

"If you say so." Ron said frowning.

"I do." Ron looked like he was going to argue but the floo flashed a bright green and Harry fell out a moment later. He landed flat on his face and I winced.

"Did he eat it?" Fred asked excitedly, holding out a hand to pull Harry to his feet.

"Yeah," Harry said, straightening up. "What was it?"

"Ton-Tongue Toffee," Fred said brightly. "George and I invented them, and we've been looking for someone to test them on all summer. . . ."

The room exploded with laughter but I didn't join in. I was still too light headed.

"How're you doing, Harry?" Charlie said and stood up. They shook hands and Harry nodded at him. Bill got to his feet, smiling, and also shook Harry's hand.

Before any of us could say anything else, there was a faint popping noise, and Mr. Weasley appeared out of thin air at George's shoulder. He was looking angrier than I had ever seen him. There was another popping noise and Remus appeared next to me. I jumped in surprise but he placed his hand on my shoulder. A wonderful warm feeling spread through my body and I let my body relax against the chair.

"That wasn't funny Fred!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything," Fred said, with an evil grin. "I just dropped it... It was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him to."

"You dropped it on purpose!" Mr. Weasley roared, his face red. I knew if Remus wasn't touching me I would be terrified. "You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet —"

"How big did his tongue get?" George asked eagerly. I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh but I could hear Remus chuckling next to me.

"It was four feet long before his parents would let me shrink it!"

Harry, the Weasley;s and I roared with laughter again. I couldn't help it. Dudley deserved whatever he got, the pig.

"It isn't funny!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "That sort of behavior seriously undermines wizard-Muggle relations! I spend half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of Muggles, and my own sons —"

"We didn't give it to him because he's a Muggle!" Fred said indignantly.

"No, we gave it to him because he's a great bullying git," George said. "Isn't he, Harry?"

"Yeah, he is, Mr. Weasley," Harry said earnestly.

"That's not the point." Remus said, his voice was raised slightly but at least he didn't look as angry as Mr. Weasley.

"You wait until I tell your mother —" Mr. Weasley started to yell but a voice cut him off.

"Tell me what?" Mrs. Weasley asked walking into the kitchen.

"Oh hello, Harry, dear," she said, spotting him and smiling. Then her eyes snapped back to her husband. "Tell me what, Arthur?"

Oh Merlin, this would be bad...

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	47. Chapter 47

** AN: Surprise my wonderful readers. My plans change so quickly that I never know what will happen. Like today for example I will be working a half day. Now this chapter is dedicated to a guest who gave me the sweetest review. Sarah, wherever you are, thank you. So today is July 1, 2015 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.  
**

** _Hermione POV_**

"Why don't you show Harry where he's sleeping, Ron?" Remus said, pointedly looking at the steps.

"He knows where he's sleeping," Ron said, looking confused. "in my room, he slept there last —"

"We can all go," I said quickly, giving Ron a pointed look.

"Oh," Ron said, cottoning on. "Right."

"Yeah, we'll come too," George said quickly, looking relieved.

"You stay where you are!" Mrs. Weasley snarled.

Harry and Ron edged out of the kitchen. I gave Remus a small smile, which he returned and I quickly ran up the steps after Harry and Ron. They hadn't gotten far. Ginny had come out of her room and was giving Harry a hug.

"What are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked after pulling away from Ginny. Ron and Ginny laughed but I didn't.

"Mum found this stack of order forms when she was cleaning Fred and George's room," Ron said quietly. "Great long price lists for stuff they've invented. Joke stuff, you know. Fake wands and trick sweets, loads of stuff. It was brilliant, I never knew they'd been inventing all that . . ."

"We've been hearing explosions out of their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually making things," Ginny said. "We thought they just liked the noise."

"Only, most of the stuff - well, all of it, really - was a bit dangerous," Ron said, "and, you know, they were planning to sell it at Hogwarts to make some money, and Mum went mad at them. Told them they weren't allowed to make any more of it, and burned all the order forms... She's furious at them anyway. They didn't get as many O.W.L.s as she expected."

O.W.L.s were Ordinary Wizarding Levels, the examinations Hogwarts students took at the age of fifteen.

"And then there was this big row," Ginny said, "because Mum wants them to go into the Ministry of Magic like Dad, and they told her all they want to do is open a joke shop."

Percy popped his head out of his door giving everyone an angry look. Any little noise anyone made annoyed him to the point of him yelling at everyone and anyone who crossed his path.

"Hi, Percy," Harry said.

"Oh hello, Harry," Percy said. "I was wondering who was making all the noise. I'm trying to work in here, you know I've got a report to finish for the office — and it's rather difficult to concentrate when people keep thundering up and down the stairs."

"We're not thundering, " Ron said irritably. "We're walking. Sorry if we've disturbed the top-secret workings of the Ministry of Magic."

"What are you working on?" Harry asked.

"A report for the Department of International Magical Cooperation," Percy said smugly. Ginny and I exchanged a look. "We're trying to standardize cauldron thickness. Some of these foreign imports are just a shade too thin - leakages have been increasing at a rate of almost three percent a year —"

"That'll change the world, that report will," Ron said. "Front page of the Daily Prophet, I expect, cauldron leaks."

Percy went slightly pink.

"You might sneer, Ron," he said heatedly, "but unless some sort of international law is imposed we might well find the market flooded with flimsy, shallowbottomed products that seriously endanger —"

"Yeah, yeah, all right," Ron said, and he started off upstairs again. Percy slammed his bedroom door shut. Harry, Ginny and I followed Ron up three more flights of stairs, shouts from the kitchen below echoed up to them. It sounded as though Mr. Weasley had told Mrs. Weasley about the toffees.

Ron, Ginny, Harry and I entered Ron's room. Pigwidgeon was twittering and flying madly around the small cage he was in.

"Shut up, Pig," Ron said, edging his way between two of the four beds that had been squeezed into the room. "Fred and George are in here with us, because Bill and Charlie are in their room," he told Harry. "Percy gets to keep his room all to himself because he's got to work."

"Er — why are you calling that owl Pig?" Harry asked Ron.

"Because he's being stupid," Ginny said, "Its proper name is Pigwidgeon."

"Yeah, and that's not a stupid name at all," Ron said sarcastically. "Ginny named him," he explained to Harry. "She reckons it's sweet. And I tried to change it, but it was too late, he won't answer to anything else. So now he's Pig. I've got to keep him up here because he annoys Errol and Hermes. He annoys me too, come to that."

Pigwidgeon zoomed happily around his cage, hooting shrilly. Harry gave the bird a look before shaking his head.

"Where's Crookshanks?" Harry asked, turning to me.

"Out in the garden, I expect," I said. "He likes chasing gnomes. He's never seen any before."

"Percy's enjoying work, then?" Harry asked, sitting down on one of the beds.

"Enjoying it?" Ron said darkly. Ginny and I exchanged a look. "I don't reckon he'd come home if Dad didn't make him. He's obsessed. Just don't get him onto the subject of his boss. According to Mr. Crouch ... as I was saying to Mr. Crouch ... Mr. Crouch is of the opinion … Mr. Crouch was telling me ... They'll be announcing their engagement any day now."

I quickly changed the subject.

"Have you had a good summer, Harry? Did you get our food parcels and everything?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot, " Harry said smiling. "They saved my life, those cakes.

"And have you heard from —?" Ron began, but I jabbed him in the side, hard. He was going to ask about Sirius.

"I think they've stopped arguing," I said quickly, to cover the awkward moment. Ginny was looking between Harry and Ron, a small frown on her face. "Shall we go down and help your mum with dinner?"

"Yeah, all right," Ron said. The four of us left Ron's room and went back downstairs and found Mrs. Weasley alone in the kitchen, looking extremely badtempered. She looked scary, her hair was coming out of her bun and her eyes could wilt lettuce,

"We're eating out in the garden," she said when we came in. "There's just not room for eleven people in here. Could you take the plates outside, girls? Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables. Knives and forks, please, you two," she said to Ron and Harry, pointing her wand a little more vigorously than she had intended at a pile of potatoes in the sink, which shot out of their skins so fast that they ricocheted off the walls and ceiling.

"Oh for heaven's sake," she snapped, now directing her wand at a dustpan, which hopped off the sideboard and started skating across the floor, scooping up the potatoes.

Ginny and I both grabbed a stack of plates and ran into the backyard. Crookshanks was running after a gnome that was giggling like Lavender Brown when she found out someone liked her.

Meanwhile, a very loud crashing noise was coming from the other side of the house. The source of the commotion was revealed as they entered the garden, and saw that Bill and Charlie both had their wands out, and were making two battered old tables fly high above the lawn, smashing into each other, each attempting to knock the other's out of the air. Fred and George were cheering. Ginny let out a huge peal of laughter and I was in too much shock to laugh.

"They seem to be having fun." A deep voice said behind me. I didn't even have to turn to know it was Remus.

"I guess," I said shrugging. Harry and Ron came stumbling out of the house and laughed the moment they saw what was going on.

Bill's table caught Charlie's with a huge bang and knocked one of its legs off. There was a clatter from overhead, and we all looked up to see Percy's head poking out of a window on the second floor.

"Will you keep it down?!" he bellowed.

"Sorry, Perce," Bill said, grinning. He didn't look the least bit sorry. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

"Very badly," Percy said peevishly, and he slammed the window shut. Chuckling, Bill and Charlie directed the tables safely onto the grass, end to end, and then, with a flick of his wand, Bill reattached the table leg and conjured tablecloths from nowhere.

By seven o'clock, the two tables were groaning under dishes and dishes of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking, and the nine Weasleys, Harry, Remus and I were settling down to eat beneath a clear, deep-blue sky. Mrs. Weasley had come to expect Remus to join us for dinner. She didn't ask why but I knew she and Mr. Weasley both watched us closely.

At the far end of the table, Percy was telling his father all about his report on cauldron bottoms.

"I've told Mr. Crouch that I'll have it ready by Tuesday," Percy was saying pompously. "That's a bit sooner than he expected it, but I like to keep on top of things. I think he'll be grateful I've done it in good time, I mean, its extremely busy in our department just now, what with all the arrangements for the World Cup. We're just not getting the support we need from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ludo Bagman —"

"I like Ludo," Mr. Weasley said mildly. "He was the one who got us such good tickets for the Cup. I did him a bit of a favor: His brother, Otto, got into a spot of trouble — a lawnmower with unnatural powers — I smoothed the whole thing over."

"Oh Bagman's likable enough, of course," Percy said dismissively, "but how he ever got to be Head of Department... when I compare him to Mr. Crouch! I can't see Mr. Crouch losing a member of our department and not trying to find out what's happened to them. You realize Bertha Jorkins has been missing for over a month now? Went on holiday to Albania and never came back?"

"Yes, I was asking Ludo about that," Mr. Weasley said, frowning. "He says Bertha's gotten lost plenty of times before now - though must say, if it was someone in my department, I'd be worried. . . ."

"Oh Bertha's hopeless, all right," said Percy. "I hear she's been shunted from department to department for years, much more trouble than she's worth ... but all the same, Bagman ought to be trying to find her. Mr. Crouch has been taking a personal interest, she worked in our department at one time, you know, and I think Mr. Crouch was quite fond of her - but Bagman just keeps laughing and saying she probably misread the map and ended up in Australia instead of Albania. However" — Percy heaved an impressive sigh and took a deep swig of elderflower wine — "we've got quite enough on our plates at the Department of International Magical Cooperation without trying to find members of other departments too. As you know, we've got another big event to organize right after the World Cup."

Percy cleared his throat significantly and looked down toward the end of the table where Harry, Ron, and I were sitting. "You know the one I'm talking about, Father." He raised his voice slightly. "The top-secret one."

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered to Harry, "He's been trying to get us to ask what that event is ever since he started work. Probably an exhibition of thick-bottomed cauldrons."

Remus looked angry and gave Percy a dark look. Percy paled and quickly changed the topic to the weather.

In the middle of the table, Mrs. Weasley was arguing with Bill about his earring, which seemed to be a recent acquisition.

". . . with a horrible great fang on it. Really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?"

"Mum,.no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure," Bill said patiently.

"And your hair's getting silly, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, fingering her wand lovingly." I wish you'd let me give it a trim. . . ."

"I like it," Ginny said, who was sitting beside Bill. "You're so old-fashioned, Mum. Anyway, it's nowhere near as long as Professor Dumbledore's..."

Next to Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Charlie were all talking spiritedly about the World Cup.

"It's got to be Ireland," Charlie said thickly, through a mouthful of potato. "They flattened Peru in the semifinals."

"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," Fred said.

"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven," said Charlie shortly. "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was."

"What happened?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Went down to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten," Charlie said gloomily. "Shocking performance. And Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland was slaughtered by Luxembourg."

Remus conjured up candles to light the darkening garden before we had the homemade strawberry ice cream Mrs. Weasley had made, and by the time we had finished, moths were fluttering low over the table, and the warm air was perfumed with the smells of grass and honeysuckle. What a wonderful day.

Remus and I quietly talked about the different jobs in the wizarding world. He went in further depth of some of the ones I was interested in but none of them really screamed "Hermione's dream job!"

When there was a lull in the conversation between Remus and I Ron looked carefully up the table to check that the rest of the family were all busy talking, then he said very quietly to Harry, "So — have you heard from Sirius lately?"

I looked around, listening closely.

"Yeah," Harry said softly, "twice. He sounds okay. I wrote to him yesterday. He might write back while I'm here. What about you, Remus, have you heard from Sirius?"

"Yes," Remus said nodding. "He and I have been exchanging letters ever since he left. I use a different bird every time. It makes things easier."

Harry frowned and opened his mouth to say something but Mrs. Weasley cut him off. "Look at the time. You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, if you leave your school list out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time."

"Wow — hope it does this time!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Well, I certainly don't," Percy said sanctimoniously. "I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days."

"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" Fred said.

"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" Percy said, going very red in the face. "It was nothing personal!"

"It was," Fred whispered to Remus and I loudly as we got up from the table. "We sent it."

****AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy****.** I made up Travers' and Mulciber's first name.**


	48. Chapter 48

** AN: Happy Sunday everyone! The cabin was very relaxing (I read three books). I'm hoping to update tomorrow but since I'm babysitting my niece I'm not really sure if I'll be able to post anything. It really depends on how well she does and if she actually takes a nap. So today is July 5, 2015 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

** _Hermione POV_**

It seemed that Ginny and I had barely crawled into her bed and gone to sleep, it was easier to share hers since her room was so small, when Mrs. Weasley was shaking us awake.

"Time to wake up dears. I let the two of you sleep a little longer so you'll have to hurry." Mrs. Weasley was gone before I could even open my eyes.

It took us a few minutes of stumbling around, bleary-eyed, trying to get dresses. I rarely wore make-up, same with Ginny, so it didn't take us long to get ready. A few minutes later Ginny and I silently made our way down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

Everyone but Remus was sitting at the table. I frowned but didn't say anything. He was almost always around these days and it was weird that he _wasn't_ here.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table.

"We've got a bit of a walk," Mr. Weasley said.

"Walk?" Harry asked, his eyes wide. "What, are we walking to the World Cup?"

"No, no, that's miles away," Mr. Weasley said, smiling. "We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup..."

"George!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply, everyone jumped.

"What?" George said, in an innocent tone that deceived nobody.

"What is that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't you lie to me!"

Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at George's pocket and said, "Accio!"

Several small, brightly colored objects zoomed out of George's pocket; he made a grab for them but missed, and they sped right into Mrs. Weasley's outstretched hand. My mouth dropped open in shock.

"We told you to destroy them!" Mrs. Weasley snapped furiously, holding up what were unmistakably more Ton-Tongue Toffees. "We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets, go on, both of you!"

It was an unpleasant scene; the twins had evidently been trying to smuggle as many toffees out of the house as possible, and it was only by using her Summoning Charm that Mrs. Weasley managed to find them all.

"Accio! Accio! Accio!" She shouted, and toffees zoomed from all sorts of unlikely places, including the lining of George's jacket and the turn-ups of Fred's jeans.

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted at his mother as she threw the toffees away.

"Oh a fine way to spend six months!" She shrieked. "No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.s!"

All in all, the atmosphere was not very friendly as we took our departure. Mrs. Weasley was still glowering as she kissed Mr. Weasley on the cheek, though not nearly as much as the twins, who had each hoisted their rucksacks onto their backs and walked out without a word to her.

"Well, have a lovely time," Mrs. Weasley said, "and behave yourselves," she called after the twins' retreating backs, but they did not look back or answer. "I'll send Bill, Charlie, and Percy along around midday," Mrs. Weasley said to Mr. Weasley.

We all started to turn away but Mrs. Weasley called me back. "Oh, Hermione dear, Remus wanted me to give this to you." She said passing me a sealed envelope. I pocketed it and quickly slipped it into my pants pocket, trying to avoid Mrs. Weasley's eyes.

It took me only a moment to chase after the others but they hadn't gotten far. I walked between Harry and Ron trying to ignore the pounding of my heart.

"Why would Remus leave you a letter?" Ron asked, giving me a curious look.

"No idea." I said, lying easily. Over the past few days lying I had gotten much easier. It seemed that I had to hide everything from everyone. The only person who I felt I could be honest with was Remus and it was awkward talking to him. Especially since I had a crush on him... I quickly shook my head trying to push those thoughts away.

"So how does everyone get there without all the Muggles noticing?" Harry asked.

"It's been a massive organizational problem," Mr. Weasley sighed. "The trouble is, about a hundred thousand wizards turn up at the World Cup, and of course, we just haven't got a magical site big enough to accommodate them all. There are places Muggles can't penetrate, but imagine trying to pack a hundred thousand wizards into Diagon Alley or platform nine and three-quarters. So we had to find a nice deserted moor, and set up as many anti-Muggle precautions as possible. The whole

Ministry's been working on it for months. First, of course, we have to stagger the arrivals. People with cheaper tickets have to arrive two weeks beforehand. A limited number use Muggle transport, but we can't have too many clogging up their buses and trains — remember, wizards are coming from all over the world. Some Apparate, of course, but we have to set up safe points for them to appear, well away from Muggles. I believe there's a handy wood they're using as the Apparition point. For those who don't want to Apparate, or can't, we use Portkeys. They're objects that are used to transport wizards from one spot to another at a prearranged time. You can do large groups at a time if you need to. There have

been two hundred Portkeys placed at strategic points around Britain, and the nearest one to us is up at the top of Stoatshead Hill, so that's where we're headed." Mr. Weasley pointed ahead of us, where a large black mass rose beyond the village of Ottery St. Catchpole.

"What sort of objects are Portkeys?" Harry asked curiously. I opened my mouth to respond but Mr. Weasley beat me to it.

"Well, they can be anything," Mr. Weasley said. "Unobtrusive things, obviously, so Muggles don't go picking them up and playing with them ... stuff they'll just think is litter..."

We trudged down the dark, dank lane toward the village, the silence broken only by our quiet footsteps. The sky lightened very slowly as we made our way through the village, its inky blackness diluting to deepest blue. It was absolutely freezing. Mr. Weasley kept checking his watch. I didn't have breath to spare for talking as I began to climb Stoatshead Hill, stumbling occasionally in hidden rabbit holes, slipping on thick black tuffets of grass. Each breath I took was sharp in my chest and my legs were starting to seize up when, at last, my feet found level ground.

"Whew," Mr. Weasley panted, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his sweater. "Well, we've made good time — we've got ten minutes."

Ginny was the last to come up the hill, rubbing a stitch in her side.

"Now we just need the Portkey," Mr. Weasley said, replacing his glasses and squinting around at the ground. "It won't be big... Come on..."

Everyone spread out, searching. We had only been at it for a couple of minutes, however, when a shout rent the still air.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it." Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop.

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley said, smiling as he strode over to the man who had shouted. Everyone followed silently.

Mr. Weasley was shaking hands with a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard, who was holding a moldy-looking old boot in his other hand.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," Mr. Weasley said. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

Cedric Diggory was an extremely handsome boy of around seventeen. He was Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff House Quidditch team at Hogwarts.

"Hi," Cedric said, smiling around at us.

Everyone said hi back except Fred and George, who merely nodded. They had never quite forgiven Cedric for beating their team, Gryffindor, in the first Quidditch match of the previous year. The two of them bemoaned the fact quite frequently.

"Long walk, Arthur?" Cedric's father asked.

"Not too bad," said Mr. Weasley. "We live just on the other side of the village there. You?"

"Had to get up at two, didn't we, Ced? I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test. Still ... not complaining ... Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a sackful of Galleons — and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I got off easy. . . ." Amos Diggory peered good-naturedly around at the three Weasley boys, Harry, Ginny and I. "All these yours, Arthur?"

"Oh no, only the redheads," Mr. Weasley said, pointing out his children. "This is Hermione, friend of Ron's — and Harry, another friend —"

"Merlin's beard," Amos Diggory said, his eyes widening. "Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Er — yeah," Harry said, looking very uncomfortable.

"Ced's talked about you, of course," Amos Diggory said. "Told us all about playing against you last year... I said to him, I said — Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will... You beat Harry Potter!"

My mouth dropped open in shock, Ginny's eyes widened and the twins looked furious. Cedric looked slightly embarrassed.

"Harry fell off his broom, Dad," he muttered. "I told you ... it was an accident..."

"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" Amos roared genially, slapping his son on his back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman ... but the best man won, I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

"Must be nearly time," Mr. Weasley said quickly, pulling out his watch again. "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets," Mr. Diggory said. "There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?"

"Not that I know of," Mr. Weasley said. "Yes, it's a minute off ... We'd better get ready..."

He looked around at Harry and I.

"You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do —"

With difficulty, owing to everyone's bulky backpacks, the nine of us crowded around the old boot held out by Amos Diggory.

We all stood there, in a tight circle, as a chill breeze swept over the hilltop. Nobody spoke. It suddenly occurred to me how odd this would look if a Muggle were to walk up here now ... nine people, two of them grown men, clutching this manky old boot in the semidarkness, waiting...

"Three. . ." Mr. Weasley muttered, one eye still on his watch, "two. . . one. . ."

I knew what would happen, I had read about it in books, but I was not prepared for what it was really like. It felt as though a hook just behind my navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. My feet left the ground and my breath rushed out in a huff. Harry and Ron both knocked into me and it hurt. As suddenly as everything started it stopped.

My feet slammed into the ground; Ron staggered into Harry and he fell over; the Portkey hit the ground near his head with a heavy thud. I tripped over my feet and Cedric caught me before I could fall. I smiled nervously and he nodded back.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," said a voice.

"Nice landing." Another said. I smiled and shook my head, before turning around to smile at my Mate.

****AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy****.** **


	49. Chapter 49

** AN: Happy Tuesday my wonderful readers. Sorry for not updating yesterday, my niece didn't want to take a nap. So today is July 7, 2015 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**Hermione POV**_

Mr. Weasley was talking to a man with a pocket watch and was dressed like a Muggle, or at least he had tried to. The others were trying to get up off the ground but I was too distracted by Remus. He looked absolutely horrible. His face was pale and his arms were covered with scratches, and they were deep.

"Holy crap," I whispered. "What happened to you?"

"You didn't read the note I left you, did you?" Remus asked tiredly, he looked almost sickly. There were purple bruise-like shadows under his eyes.

"I didn't have a chance." I muttered, feeling slightly sick. What happened to him?

"It was the full moon last night, Hermione." Remus said, stifling a yawn.

"It was? Oh Godric, it was... I'm sorry, Remus... I didn't know... are you okay?" I asked looking him over. The moon must have set only an hour ago, not even, and it looked like it had been worse than usual. He honestly looked like a truck had hit him.

"I'll be fine, Hermione." Remus said, running a hand through his hair. It stuck up in the back and a little giggle escaped before I could stop it. His green eyes flicked to mine. "What?"

"Nothing," I squeaked out, trying not to laugh.

"Your hairs sticking up, Remus." Harry said snickering.

"Looks kind of goofy, actually." Ron said smirking.

"Ronald!" I hissed, smacking his chest with the back of my hand.

"No, it's fine." Remus said, running a hand through his hair trying to make it lie flat. Unfortunately, he only made it worse. It was sticking straight up now in more than one spot.

"Oh Remus," I let out a little laugh. "Come over here."

He smiled sheepishly and lowered his head so I could reach it. I ran my hand through his hair to make it lie flat. It only took a moment and I had barely touched him but I could have sworn he let out a little moan. My eyes widened and I took a step back. "Okay, it's good."

Someone loudly cleared their throat. I turned to look at the others and could feel my face paling. Mr. Weasley was giving us a look and I quickly dropped my eyes. "We should get going everyone, big day ahead."

"Yeah, right, lets go."

_**Luna Lovegood POV**_

I sat in front of the tent flipping through the Quibbler. Dad wasn't up yet and I didn't want to bother him while he slept in. He needed the sleep to be perfectly honest, he worked harder than anyone else I knew.

"Hey look, it's Loony Lovegood." I stiffened and looked up from the newspaper. It was a pretty Asian fifth year girl from my house. She had jet black hair and dark eyes.

"I wonder if she's gotten any looneir," her curly haired friend said giggling loudly. I opened my mouth to say something but something growled from behind me. The girls stiffened.

"OhMyGod. That dog is huge! Lets get out of here!" They ran off before I could say anything.

I blinked and turned around slowly. A giant black dog padded across the ground and stopped next to me. Holy crap! The dog was huge! I started to back away but the dog leaned forward and licked my cheek.

"Oh, you're a nice doggy." I muttered pressing a kiss to his snout. He let out a heavy pant and his tongue hung out the side of his mouth.

"Thank you for sticking up for me, no one ever does." The dog whimpered like he could understand me.

"Do you have a home?" More whimpering. I checked his neck over, nothing, no tag.

"Looks like you don't. How would you like to live with me?" He yipped and jumped forward to lick my cheek. His paws pressed against my chest and I fell back with a thump. He licked my face and yipped again.

"Oh! I'll take that as a yes!"

_**Nymphadora Tonks POV**_

"Nymphadora, why don't you go get the water while I set up the tent?" Mum asked, dropping a bunch of tent stakes to the ground.

"Sure thing." I said, darting forward to grab the pail. The last thing I needed was to try to figure out how to put up a tent. Yes, I was a half-blood but I had never gone camping before in my life.

I quickly walked down the aisles of tents carrying a bucket in my hand. Some of the people I passed I recognized while others I didn't. It was easy to spot my old school chums, they always stuck out since I had always spent time with the quirky people.

The tap for the water was just ahead. I went to rush forward but found myself tripping over something and crashed to the ground.

"Merlin's sag —"

"Ronald!" A girl hissed.

"But her hairs pink!" The boy said.

"Ronald!" The girl hissed again.

"Come on, lets help her." A different boy said.

I started to push myself up from the ground but someone helped me up. "Thanks."

"Sure." The boy said. I looked up to thank him but my breath caught in my throat.

"James?"

"Excuse me?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry you just... you look like... someone I knew." I finished slowly. Holy Hufflepuff's the boy standing in front of me looked just like the man who had babysat me as a child. The glasses, the untidy black hair, the lanky build. But the eyes, they were different, too green.

"James Potter?" The boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." I whispered, my heart pounding.

"Oh, well, he was my father. I'm Harry... Harry Potter."

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	50. Chapter 50

** AN: Happy Wednesday to every one of you lovely readers who follow this story. I'm glad some have you caught the connections I created in this last chapter. So today is July 8, 2015 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Remus POV_**

Arthur and I were gathering sticks when he turned to me, a frown on his face. "What's going on between you and Hermione, Remus?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, standing up to my fell height, feeling slightly sick to my stomach.

"Remus, don't even try to deny it, I've seen the way you are with here. It's — well — different. You treat her like, I don't know, it's like you would take an Unforgiveable for her." Arthur said, pulling out a handkerchief and wiped it over his bald patch.

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No but it's, er, different. Do you — Merlin, do you like her, Remus?" Arthur asked, looking nervous and a little angry.

"No." It was true. I _didn't_ like her, at least not romantically. It was more like I needed to protect her, keep her safe. "I feel — protective — of her."

"Why? Do you think she's in danger?" Arthur asked, his face paling drastically. "Is the trio in danger?"

"I don't know but it feels like something might change. Like how the the air feels all charged before a storm." I said, looking around at all the different campsites.

"I guess all we can really do is be ready for the change if it happens." Arthur said before walking back over to the campsite.

"When, not if, Arthur." I said even though he couldn't hear me. I sighed and threw my head back to look at the sky. "It's already changing, I can feel it."

_**Hermione POV**_

"You've been ages," George said the moment Harry, Ron and I finally got back to the Weasley's tent.

"Met a few people," Ron said, setting the water down. "You've not got that fire started yet?"

"Dad's having fun with the matches," Fred said, rolling his eyes.

Mr. Weasley was having no success at all in lighting the fire, but it wasn't for lack of trying. Splintered matches littered the ground around him, but he looked as though he was having the time of his life.

"Oops!" he said as he managed to light a match and promptly dropped it in surprise. I let out a little giggle and made my way over to him.

"Come here, Mr. Weasley," I said, taking the box from him, and showed him how to properly light the match.

At last I got the fire lit, though it was at least another hour before it was hot enough to cook anything. There was plenty to watch while we waited, however. Our tent seemed to be pitched right alongside a kind of thoroughfare to the field, and Ministry members kept hurrying up and down it, greeting Mr. Weasley cordially as they passed. Mr. Weasley kept up a running commentary, mainly for

Harry's, Remus' and my benefit; his own children knew too much about the Ministry to be greatly interested. In fact they all looked rather bored.

"That was Cuthbert Mockridge, Head of the Goblin Liaison Office... Here comes Gilbert Wimple; he's with the Committee on Experimental Charms; he's had those horns for a while now... Hello, Arnie ... Arnold Peasegood, he's an Obliviator — member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, you know... and that's Bode and Croaker ... they're Unspeakables..."

"They're what?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"From the Department of Mysteries, top secret, no idea what they get up to..." Remus said absently, flipping through a Muggle novel.

At last, the fire was ready, and Remus had just started cooking eggs and sausages when Bill, Charlie, and Percy came strolling out of the woods toward them.

"Just Apparated, Dad," Percy said loudly. "Ah, excellent, lunch!"

I was halfway through my plates of eggs and sausages when Mr. Weasley jumped to his feet, waving and grinning at a man who was striding toward them. Remus rolled his eyes and went back to his food.

"Aha!" he said. "The man of the moment! Ludo!"

Ludo Bagman was easily the most noticeable person I had seen so far, even including an old man who had worn a flowered nightdress. Ludo was wearing long Quidditch robes in thick horizontal stripes of bright yellow and black. An enormous picture of a wasp was splashed across his chest. He had the look of a powerfully built man gone slightly to seed; the robes were stretched tightly across a large belly he surely had not had in the days when he had played Quidditch for England. His nose was

squashed. but his round blue eyes, short blond hair, and rosy complexion made him look like a very overgrown schoolboy.

"Ahoy there!" Bagman called happily. He was walking as though he had springs attached to the balls of his feet and was plainly in a state of wild excitement.

"Arthur, old man," he puffed as he reached the campfire, "what a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming … and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements... Not much for me to do!"

Behind him, a group of haggard-looking Ministry wizards rushed past, pointing at the distant evidence of some sort of a magical fire that was sending violet sparks twenty feet into the air. Nothing much for me to do my butt!

Percy hurried forward with his hand outstretched. Apparently his disapproval of the way Ludo Bagman ran his department did not prevent him from wanting to make a good impression. I frowned but decided not to say anything.

"Ah — yes," Mr. Weasley said, grinning, "this is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry - and this is Fred — no, George, sorry - that's Fred — Bill, Charlie, Ron — my daughter, Ginny and Ron's friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter and a close friend Remus Lupin."

Bagman did the smallest of double takes when he heard Harry's name, and his eyes performed the familiar flick upward to the scar on Harry's forehead. Harry shifted nervously and Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Everyone," Mr. Weasley continued, "this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets —"

Bagman beamed and waved his hand as if to say it had been nothing. Then he proceeded to ask the Weasley's if they wanted to bet on the outcome of the match. The way he asked made it difficult to refuse: Mr. Weasley bet one Galleon while the twins gambled every single coin they owned that Ireland would win but that Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker, would catch the Snitch. The twins also threw in a trick wand of theirs which Bagman thought was hilarious.

Bagman stayed for a cup of tea and Mr. Crouch, Percy's boss, also came by. They stayed for a few minutes talking about the teams, portkeys, something happening at Hogwarts this year that Mr. Crouch wouldn't speak of and finally the two of them wandered off.

After the two of them walked away Ginny and I went into our tent and took a nap. We were both tired from getting up so early. I fell asleep almost instantly and it seemed only moments later Remus was shaking me awake.

"What? What is it?" I asked groggily, wiping my eyes.

"It's time, Hermione. Come on lets go."

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	51. Chapter 51

** AN: Good tidings my wonderful readers. I'm glad you all liked the fact that I threw in Tonks and Luna. In my opinion I think they should have been in the original stories more. Luna always made me laugh and Tonks is an awesome Auror; both of them are great, really. So today is July 8, 2015 and this is the second chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Hermione POV_**

I yawned as Mr. Weasley led us through a wooded trail that was lantern lit. I could hear the sounds of thousands of people moving around me, shouts and laughter, snatches of singing. The atmosphere of feverish excitement was highly infectious; I could feel my lips twitching into a grin. We walked through the wood for twenty minutes, talking and joking loudly, until at last we emerged on the other side and I found myself in the shadow of a gigantic stadium. Though I could see only a fraction of the immense gold walls surrounding the field, I could tell that ten cathedrals would fit comfortably inside it.

"Wow," I whispered, looking around.

"Wow indeed," Remus muttered from beside me.

"Seats a hundred thousand," Mr. Weasley said, smiling at Harry, who looked as awestruck as I felt. "Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time Muggles have got anywhere near here all year, they've suddenly remembered urgent appointments and had to dash away again ... bless them," he added fondly, leading the way toward the nearest entrance, which was already surrounded by a swarm of shouting witches and wizards.

"Prime seats!" the Ministry witch said at the entrance when she checked our tickets. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go."

The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. We clambered upward with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away through doors into the stands to their left and right. Our party kept climbing, and at last we reached the top of the staircase and I found myself in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts. About twenty purple-and-gilt chairs stood in two rows here. The nine of us made our way to the front row and found our seats, I ended up between Harry and Remus.

I got myself situated and pulled out the little pamphlet Harry had bought for me. On the way over he passed me some gifts that he had bought while I had been sleeping. I quickly started to read about the players and their lives.

"I should have known," Remus said, chuckling softly under his breath.

"Known what?" I asked, looking up at Remus out of the corner of my eye.

"That you would read the only thing you _could_ read at a Quidditch match." Remus said plucking the pamphlet out of my hands.

"Oh be nice," I said, shaking my hand.

"Oh, didn't you know? This _is_ me being nice." Remus said, giving me an exaggerated wink. I tittered but sobered a moment later when I heard Harry speak. "Dobby?"  
Ron and I both looked around immediately. My eyes zeroed in a tiny creature. It was a house-elf! Fascinating. But this elf didn't look quite like the elf Harry had described. This house-elf had brown eyes while Harry had said that Dobby's eyes were green.

"Did sir just call me Dobby?" The elf squeaked curiously from between its fingers. The voice was rather high, it must have been a girl!

"Sorry," Harry told the elf, "I just thought you were someone I knew."

"But I knows Dobby too, sir!" the elf squeaked. She was shielding her face, as though blinded by light, though the Top Box was not brightly lit. "My name is Winky, sir - and you, sir -" Her dark brown eyes widened to the size of side plates as they rested upon Harry's scar. "You is surely Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, I am," Harry said.

"But Dobby talks of you all the time, sir!" she said, lowering her hands very slightly and looking awestruck.

"How is he?" Harry said. "How's freedom suiting him?"

"Ah, sir," Winky said, shaking her head, "ah sir, meaning no disrespect, sir, but I is not sure you did Dobby a favor, sir, when you is setting him free."

A shock went through my body. Of course Harry was right when he set Dobby free. The way Harry described the house-elf enslavement sounded horrible.

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Freedom is going to Dobby's head, sir, " Winky said sadly. "Ideas above his station, sir. Can't get another position, sir."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

Winky lowered her voice by a half-octave and whispered, "He is wanting paying for his work, sir."

"Paying?" Harry asked blankly. "Well — why shouldn't he be paid?"

Winky looked quite horrified at the idea and closed her fingers slightly so that her face was half-hidden again.

"House-elves is not paid, sir!" she said in a muffled squeak. "No, no, no. I says to Dobby, I says, go find yourself a nice family and settle down, Dobby. He is getting up to all sorts of high jinks, sir, what is unbecoming to a house-elf. You goes racketing around like this, Dobby, I says, and next thing I hear you's up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, like some common goblin."

"Well, it's about time he had a bit of fun," Harry said.

"House-elves is not supposed to have fun, Harry Potter," Winky said firmly, from

behind her hands. "House-elves does what they is told. I is not liking heights at all, Harry Potter" - she glanced toward the edge of the box and gulped - "but my master sends me to the Top Box and I comes, sir."

"Why's he sent you up here, if he knows you don't like heights?" I asked, frowning.

"Master - master wants me to save him a seat, Miss. He is very busy," Winky said, tilting her head toward the empty space beside her. "Winky is wishing she is back in master's tent, Harry Potter, but Winky does what she is told. Winky is a good house-elf."

She gave the edge of the box another frightened look and hid her eyes completely again.

"That's completely barbaric!" I hissed angrily, as Harry turned back to Ron, Remus and me.

"It's not that uncommon, Hermione." Remus muttered in my ear.

"What?" I gasped, turning to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that witches and wizards that usually own house-elves ask them to do things that they don't necessarily _want_ to do." Remus said, watching me closely.

"But why?" I asked.

"Because they can." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "It's actually not that dissimilar to werewolf rights."

"What?!" The word was a shriek. I was in complete shock. How could anyone treat Remus as horribly as house-elves? House-elves had to burn their hands if they did something wrong! House-elves had to hurt themselves! That wasn't right! And neither was treating Remus badly. He was the nicest man I knew!

"Shhh!" Remus hissed, his eyes darting over my shoulder. "We have company."

I frowned and turned around. The groan was out before I could stop it. The Malfoys had just climbed into the top box with the Minister of Magic.

****AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.** **


	52. Chapter 52

** AN: Good morning everyone and happy Wednesday. Sorry for not updating sooner but my allergies are just beginning and I feel less than pleasant. It can be really hard to update when I feel sick. I will try to update as much as possible but we'll see what happens. So today is August 5, 2015 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

** _Remus POV_**

The tension in the top box was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Arthur and Lucius were having a stare down while Harry and Draco were doing the same. Hermione clutched her hands on the arm rests on her sear so hard her knuckles were white. Her nervousness was so strong it was making _me_ nervous. The Minister of Magic didn't notice.

"Good lord, Arthur," Lucius said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

All the Weasleys stiffened. Harry's face turned a bright red and looked like he was about to say something when Hermione elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

Fudge wasn't listening and said, "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

"How — how nice," Mr. Weasley said, with a very strained smile.

Lucius' eyes flicked to Hermione and she turned a bright red. His eyes darkened and his lip curled into a sneer but since Fudge was here Lucius couldn't do anything about the fact that he hated the fact that Hermione was Muggle-born. In fact when Lucius had been a Death Eater he had been in charge of the Muggle torture during the first war, that was what happened to the Bones family.

"Slimy gits," Ron muttered loudly. Ludo Bagman suddenly charged into the box.

"Everyone ready?" he said, his round face gleaming like a great, excited Edam. "Minister — ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo," Fudge said comfortably.

Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said "Sonorus!" and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed, booming into every corner of the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen. . . welcome!" Hermione squeaked and covered her ears. I couldn't blame her, I wanted to do the same thing. "Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message (Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans — A Risk With Every Mouthful!) and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce. . . the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

"I wonder what they've brought," I said, leaning forward in my seat.

"Aaah!" Arthur said suddenly whipped off his glasses and polished them hurriedly on his robes. "Veela!"

Hermione stiffened, her eyes flicking to me and then to Harry.

"What are veel -?" Harry started to ask but slowly trailed off when they came onto the field. His eyes widened and became glazed over. I turned to look at the beautiful women but their magical beauty didn't work on me, it was a side affect of my affliction.

"They don't work on you?" Hermione asked softly, looking around at the Weasley men and Harry who were pushing each other out of the way to get a better look at the Veela.

"Nope," I said simply, darting a look around the box. "but you might want to stop Harry from jumping over the edge."

"What?! Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked sharply, her eyes on Harry. He blinked and pulled away from the edge of the box quickly. The Weasley men shook their heads quickly while angry yells filled the stadium. Ron was absentmindedly shredding the shamrocks on his hat. Mr. Weasley, smiling slightly, leaned over to Ron and tugged the hat out of his hands.

"You'll be wanting that," Arthur said, "once Ireland have had their say."

"Huh?" Ron said, staring open mouthed at the veela, who had now lined up along one side of the field.

"Oh honestly!" Hermione said huffing loudly and rolled her eyes. I chuckled and hid my smile behind my hand.

"And now," Ludo Bagman roared, "kindly put your wands in the air. . . for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light.

Hermione gasped and I quickly looked over to her. She was staring wide eyed at the the creatures that were flying around the stadium. I smiled watching the colors reflected in her caramel colored eyes. Gold fell from the sky but I ignored it, the look of awe on Hermione's face took all of my attention. She looked... wow...

"Leprechauns!" Arthur said over the tumultuous applause. Hermione turned to me and smiled slowly. I smiled back and slowly turned to look at the Leprechauns.

"There you go," Ron yelled happily, stuffing a fistful of gold coins into Harry's hand, "for the Omnioculars! Now you've got to buy me a Christmas present, ha!"

The leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you — Dimitrov!"

A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

"Ivanova!"

A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand — Krum!"

"That's him, that's him!" Ron yelled, shaking Harry's arm his eyes on the Omnioculars but you really didn't need them to see the famous Seeker.

Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen.

"And now, please greet — the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting — Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand — Lynch!"

Seven green blurs swept onto the field and Hermione's eyes widened. It was fun watching her let loose for once.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!" I slowly looked away from Hermione and looked at the referee.

He was a small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a very impressive mustache, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other.

Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open - four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and for the briefest moment I spotted the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch. With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls.

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	53. Chapter 53

** AN: Happy Monday everyone! I want to try and update this story as much as possible before I leave for my cabin for a week on Thursday. So today is August 10, 2015 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

** _Hermione POV_**

The game was over in less than an hour. I could barely believe it went by so fast. The Bulgarians Seeker, Viktor Krum, caught the Snitch but Ireland won. The final score was 170 to 160.

"What did he catch the Snitch for?" Ron bellowed, as he jumped up and down, applauding with his hands over his head. "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" Harry shouted back over all the noise, also applauding loudly. "The Irish Chasers were too good. . . . He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all. . ."

"He was very brave, wasn't he?" I said, leaning forward to watch Krum land as a swarm of mediwizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and veela to get to him. Blood flowed freely onto his robes from his broken nose. "He looks a terrible mess. . ."

"He'll be fine," Remus said, his eyes darting to me.

It didn't take long for the Minister of Magic to pass out the trophies. Krum looked surely and black circles were forming under his eyes. He stumbled awkwardly as he stepped forward and shook the Bulgarian Minister's hand.

The Bulgarian team left and then the Ireland team made their way up. The team lifted the trophy before making their way back down the steps to the sound of thousands of hands clapping.

It didn't take us long to pack up our things and make our way down the steps. I could feel someone stare at me but I didn't dare look up, I had a feeling I knew who it was. Against my better judgment I looked up. Mr. Malfoy was staring at me a cold and calculating smile on his face. I shivered and quickly turned away.

"Come on, lets get going." Remus said steering me down the steps. I turned back and grabbed Harry's hand. He stumbled but quickly found his footing and strode next to us. Ron followed a moment later.

"Don't tell your mother you've been gambling," Mr. Weasley implored Fred and George from somewhere behind us.

"Don't worry, Dad," Fred said gleefully, "we've got big plans for this money. We don't want it confiscated."

Mr. Weasley looked for a moment as though he was going to ask what these big

plans were, but seemed to decide, upon reflection, that he didn't want to know. We were soon caught up in the crowds now flooding out of the stadium and back to the campsites. Raucous singing was borne on the night air as we retraced the steps along the lantern-lit path, and leprechauns kept shooting over

our heads, cackling and waving their lanterns. When we finally reached the tents, nobody felt like sleeping at all, and given the level of noise around us, Mr. Weasley and Remus agreed that we could all have one last cup of cocoa together before turning in. We were soon arguing enjoyably about the match; Mr. Weasley got drawn into a disagreement about cobbing with Charlie and Bill, and it was only when Ginny fell asleep right at the tiny table and spilled hot chocolate all over the floor that Mr. Weasley called a halt to the verbal replays and insisted that everyone go to bed.

Remus walked Ginny and I to our ten even though it wasn't even ten steps from the other tent. Something about his stance made me feel on edge. His eyes were yellow and he kept looking back and forth as if he was waiting for something.

"Go on in Ginny, I'll follow in a moment." She nodded absently before making her way into the tent. When I was sure she was gone I turned to Remus. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"It might be nothing but it's something in the air. I can almost... feel it." Remus said, looking around, a frown on his face.

"Is it something... bad?" I asked shakily, looking around at all the tents filled with people.

"Everything will be fine, you head on to bed, Hermione." Remus said, his head twitching to the side.

"What about you?" I asked, my heart pounding loudly in my chest. I didn't want anything to happen to my Mate. The more I thought about him getting hurt in some way the sicker I felt.

"Hermione," Remus clutched his chest, "you need to calm yourself — holy shit!"

I flinched back and Remus pushed us into the tent. I squeaked in surprise and clutched his arm so I wouldn't fall over. Ginny was already in bed asleep, something I was very grateful for.

"What has gotten into you?" I snapped, my eyes flashing.

"You were glowing again! Hermione, you need to keep your emotions under control. I will be fine, everything will be fine. Go to bed, I'll be here when you wake up." Remus said pushing me towards the bunk bed.

"Promise nothing bad will happen?" I asked my voice shaking.

"I promise I will keep you safe no matter what." Remus said, I frowned but decided it would have to be good enough. I quickly went to the bathroom and changed into my nightdress before climbing into the bunk bed. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Remus standing in the doorway with his wand out, almost as if he was waiting for something, as if he expected something terrible to happen.

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	54. Chapter 54

** AN: Happy Monday my wonderful readers! I love that we're getting close to fall, it always makes me feel so happy and carefree and what does that mean? More chapters! So today is August 31, 2015 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

** _Hermione POV_**

"Hermione, Ginny, get up!" I woke with a start and sat up so fast my head hit the top of the tent. Remus was standing nest the the bunk bed his eyes a brilliant yellow.

"What? What is it Remus?" I asked around a large yawn.

"What's going on, Professor?" Ginny asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Put on a coat. Now!" I jumped down from the bunk disoriented. Ginny stood up next to me pulling a robe on over her purple pajamas. I yawned and pulled a coat over my pink nightdress. Something was wrong. I couldn't put my finger exactly on it. It took me a moment and then it registered, people were screaming.

"There's no time to explain." Remus said grabbing my arm. His hand shook and I frowned down at it. Why couldn't I feel his emotions?

"Why are you blocking me?" I whispered so Ginny couldn't hear us but to be perfectly honest I didn't need to whisper. The people screaming outside were a pretty good cover.

"It's Lord Voldemort's followers, they're terrorizing the Muggles." I stiffened and abruptly stopped but Remus yanked my arm so I would move faster. Why would they be here now?

"What are you going to do?" I hissed, looking over my shoulder at Ginny. Her eyes were barely open and she looked about ready to collapse.

"I can't be anywhere near you, I can't take the chance that they could figure out we're Mates." Remus pulled me out of the tent and my eyes widened with shock. It was absolute chaos. People were running and screaming into the woods. But I could tell they were running away from something. A flash of brilliant green lit up the surrounding area and the little scream was out before I could stop it. There was a mass of masked people with their wands pointed at four people who were floating in midair. It was the nice Muggle man who had helped us earlier. Good Merlin. A tear trickled down my cheek, then another.

Harry and Ron ran out of the other tent and stood next to us staring at the scene in horror.

"Hermione, Ginny, stay with Harry and Ron. They will keep you safe. I have to help the Ministry!" Remus said before running off.

"Go into the woods and stick together! I will find you after!" Mr. Weasley said chasing after Remus. Bill, Charlie and Percy ran after them a moment later.

"Remus!" I yelled, about to run after him but someone grabbed my arm. "Let me go! REMUS!"

"Come on, Hermione, you'll only distract him." Ron said, pulling me towards the woods. Fred grabbed Ginny and George's arms and ran through the crowd of people. It didn't take us long to loose the others in the crowd but Harry and Ron held tightly to my arms so I wouldn't go tearing off after Remus.

People pushed me around us and Ron cursed and yelled in pain.

"What happened?" I asked anxiously, stopping so abruptly that Harry walked into me. "Ron, where are you? Oh this is stupid — lumos!"

I illuminated my wand and directed its narrow beam across the path. Ron was lying sprawled on the ground.

"Tripped over a tree root," Ron said angrily, getting to his feet again.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," said a drawling voice from behind me.

Harry, Ron, and I turned sharply. Draco Malfoy was standing alone nearby, leaning against a tree, looking utterly relaxed. His arms folded, he seemed to have been watching the scene at the campsite through a gap in the trees.

Ron told Malfoy to do something that I had never heard before but it made me blush all the same.

"Language, Weasley," Malfoy said, his pale eyes glittering. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?"

He nodded at me, and at the same moment, a blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite, and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around us.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said defiantly.

"Granger, they're after Muggles, "said Malfoy. Anger like I had never felt before rushed through me. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around. . . they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled, pushing me behind him as if to protect me.

"Have it your own way, Potter," Malfoy said, grinning maliciously. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth!" Ron shouted.

"Never mind, Ron," I said quickly, seizing Ron's arm to restrain him as he took a step toward Malfoy. Ron darted a look at me and slowly relaxed.

Then came a bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything I had heard. It hurt my ears and I winced. Several people nearby screamed. Malfoy chuckled softly.

"Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to - trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where're your parents?" Harry said, his eyes flashing red. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

Malfoy turned his face to Harry, still smiling.

"Well. . . if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

"Oh come on," I said with a disgusted look at Malfoy, "let's go and find the others."

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," Malfoy sneered.

"Come on," I repeated, and I pulled Harry and Ron up the path again. Like I was going to stoop down to Malfoy's level of fighting, I was better than that.

_**Luna POV**_

I ran through the woods tears streaming down my face. Dad was missing. I couldn't find him anywhere. The only good thing was that the giant black dog had stayed with me and seemed to be trying to protect me.

I finally came to a stop in a clearing when I was crying too hard to move onward. The sweet dog whimpered and nudged my hand before I fell to my knees. He licked away my tears and I wrapped my arms around his large body.

"Thank you." I whispered pressing a kiss to the dog's snout. He panted and let his tongue loll out of the side of his mouth.

A group of students crashed through the trees and I gasped sharply. It was the golden trio! Maybe they could help me?

"Excuse me!" I called, jumping up from the ground. The three of them turned to look at me. The girl had extremely bushy hair while both boys had messy hair but in different colors, black and red.

Hermione jumped before turning to look at me, "Yes?"

"Have you seen my father? He's the editor of the Quibbler." I asked hopefully bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"I'm sorry I — Oh!" She was staring at my dog in shock. So were Harry and Ron. The dog jumped forward and pressed his paws against Harry's chest before licking his cheek.

I was about to ask them if they knew my dog when a voice shouted, "MORSMORDRE!" and a brilliant green skull formed in the sky out of stars with a serpent emerging from its mouth.

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	55. Chapter 55

** AN: Good morning and happy Tuesday everyone. I hope you all had a good vacation and relaxed. Since summer is officially over I will not be going up to the cabin as much and will be able to post for all of my stories more including a new one that I'm planning. So today is September 8, 2015 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

** _Ron POV_**

"What the —" I gasped staring at the skull that was forming in the sky. Luna shrieked at the top of her lungs while Sirius, in dog form, tried to calm her down. Hermione on the other hand took one look at the mark and promptly fainted.

"HERMIONE!" Harry and I yelled at the same time running over to her. I shook her shoulders while Harry lightly slapped her cheek. Her head only lolled from side to side. Damn it! Why did she have to get sick like this now?!

"Come on we have to get her up," Luna said, her whole body shaking. Sirius nodded and woofed but kept glancing at the mark in the sky. If I didn't know better I would think that Sirius looked close to tears but he was a dog.

"I'll do it," I said carefully pulling her into my arms. The moment she was in my arms there was the sound of pops all around the clearing. Wizards circled the clearing and all their wands were pointed at us. But why would they point it at us?

"DUCK!" Harry yelled and tackled Luna to the clearing floor. Sirius made his dog body as flat as possible while I covered Hermione's body with my own.

"STUPEFY!" roared twenty voices - there was a blinding series of flashes and I felt the hair on my head ripple as though a powerful wind had swept the clearing. Raising my head a fraction of an inch I saw jets of fiery red light flying over everyone in the clearing from the wizards' wands, crossing one another, bouncing off tree trunks, rebounding into the darkness-

"Stop!" A voice yelled, dad. "STOP! That's my son!"

"HERMIONE!" Lupin yelled, jumping over a bush and ran straight towards us. He dropped to his knees and touched her cheek. The moment their skin touched Hermione's color changed, she was no longer the deathly pale color. Her eyes flickered and she gasped. My eyes widened in shock. What the hell just happened?

"Remus?" She whispered her eyes sparkling.

"I'm here," he said, pulling her into his arms. "I'm here."

_**Hermione POV**_

"Ron - Harry" Mr. Weasley's voice sounded shaky. His eyes flicked to Remus and I. A frown crossed his face. "Hermione - are you all right?"

I opened my mouth to respond but a rude voice cut me off . "Out of the way, Arthur."

It was Mr. Crouch. He and the other Ministry wizards were closing in on them.

Harry got to his feet. I tried to as well but Remus' arms were unyielding but the moment he spotted Sirius his eyes bugged.

"Which of you did it?" Mr. Crouch snapped, his sharp eyes darting around. Luna was clutching Sirius to her while Ron and Harry both had confused looks on their faces. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do that!" Harry, gesturing up at the skull.

"We didn't do anything!" Ron said, who was rubbing his elbow and looking indignantly at his father.

"What did you want to attack us for?" Luna asked, tears glittering in her eyes. One slowly trailed down her cheek and Sirius licked it off. Remus was staring at Sirius with unconcealed shock.

"Do not lie, sir!" Mr. Crouch shouted. His wand was still pointing directly at Ron, and his eyes were popping - he looked slightly mad. I shook in fear and Remus pulled me closer to his firm chest. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Barty," whispered a witch in a long woolen dressing gown, "they're kids, Barty, they'd never have been able to —"

"Where did the Mark come from, you three?" Mr. Weasley asked quickly.

"Over there," I said shakily, pointing at the place where the voice had come from. "There was someone behind the trees. . . they shouted words – an incantation -"

"Oh, stood over there, did they?" Mr. Crouch said, turning his popping eyes on me now, disbelief etched all over his face. Remus was shaking and I somehow knew it was with anger. "Said an incantation, did they? You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy -"

Remus growled but I placed my hand on his arm to help control his anger. He let out a heavy breath and I could feel his body slowly relaxing.

But none of the Ministry wizards apart from Mr. Crouch seemed to think it remotely likely that Harry, Ron, Luna or I had conjured the skull; on the contrary, at my words, they had all raised their wands again and were pointing in the direction she had indicated, squinting through the dark trees.

"We're too late," said the witch in the woolen dressing gown, shaking her head. "They'll have Disapparated."

"I don't think so," said a wizard with a scrubby brown beard. It was Amos Diggory, Cedric's father. "Our Stunners went right through those trees. . . . There's a good chance we got them. . ."

"Amos, be careful!" said a few of the wizards warningly as Mr. Diggory squared his shoulders, raised his wand, marched across the clearing, and disappeared into the darkness. I watched him vanish with my hands over my mouth. What if he got hurt? What if something was really back there? What if —

Mr. Diggory shouted and a tremor raced through my body. Remus rubbed his hand against my arm but it wasn't calming me like usual.

"Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's - but - blimey. .."

"You've got someone?" shouted Mr. Crouch, sounding highly disbelieving. "Who? Who is it?"

I heard snapping twigs, the rustling of leaves, and then crunching footsteps as Mr. Diggory reemerged from behind the trees. He was carrying a tiny, limp figure in his arms. I recognized the tea towel at once. It was Winky the house elf.

****AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.** **


	56. Chapter 56

** AN: Good morning my lovely readers and happy Monday. I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. Today is September 14, 2015 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

** _Hermione POV_**

I shook with fury as Remus led me back to the tent. Mr. Weasley was rubbing his eyes tiredly. Luna was clinging to Harry's arm and seemed to be close to crying again. Sirius licked her hand every few steps trying to give her the comfort he could in his dog form. Ron was staring blankly ahead, probably in shock.

Mr. Crouch had fired Winky all because she had been in the possession of a wand. Who cared if she had the wand? She couldn't have done any magic with it anyway let alone make the dark mark in the sky! Bloody toss pot!

"What's going to happen to Winky?" I asked when we were far enough away from the clearing that the others wouldn't be able to hear us.

"I don't know," Mr. Weasley said, but the way Remus's arm tightened around me I had a feeling he did.

"The way they were treating her!" I said furiously. "Mr. Diggory, calling her 'elf' all the time. . . and Mr. Crouch! He knows she didn't do it and he's still going to sack her! He didn't care how frightened she'd been, or how upset she was — it was like she wasn't even human!"

"Well, she's not," Ron said.

I rounded on him. Anyone could easily say the same thing about Remus and that made me angrier.

"That doesn't mean she hasn't got feelings, Ron. It's disgusting the way —"

"Hermione, I agree with you, I'm pretty sure we all do actually," Mr. Weasley said quickly, beckoning me on, "but now is not the time to discuss elf rights. I want to get back to the tent as fast as we can. What happened to the others?"

"We lost them in the dark," Ron said. "Dad, why was everyone so uptight about that skull thing?"

"I'll explain everything back at the tent," Mr. Weasley said tensely. "But first we'll drop Luna off at her tent."

Luna jumped in surprise but smiled her thanks.

But when we reached the edge of the wood, our progress was impeded. A large crowd of frightened-looking witches and wizards was congregated there, and when they saw Mr. Weasley coming toward them, many of them surged forward.

"What's going on in there?" Asked a witch with an acid green quill hovering in the air in front of her.

"Who conjured it?" Asked one wizard who have Remus a dark look. The growl was out before I could stop myself.

"Down kitty." Remus whispered in my ear and a shiver raced down my spine.

"Arthur — it's not — Him?" Asked a wide-eyed witch.

"Of course it's not Him," Mr. Weasley said impatiently. "We don't know who it was; it looks like they Disapparated. Now excuse me, please, I want to get to bed."

He led Harry, Ron, Luna, Sirius, Remus and I through the crowd and back into the campsite. All was quiet now; there was no sign of the masked wizards, though several ruined tents were still smoking. We dropped off Luna and Sirius at a tent where a frantic blond haired man pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you Arthur!" The man said.

"Of course, Xenophilius." Mr. Weasley said with a nod.

It took us a few minutes to get to our tent and when we got close I could see Charlie's head was poking out of the boys' tent.

"Dad, what's going on?" he called through the dark. "Fred, George, and Ginny got back okay, but the others -"

"I've got them here," Mr. Weasley said, bending down and entering the tent. Harry, Ron, Remus and I entered after him.

Bill was sitting at the small kitchen table, holding a bed sheet to his arm, which was bleeding profusely. Charlie had a large rip in his shirt, and Percy was sporting a bloody nose. Fred, George, and Ginny looked unhurt, though shaken.

"Did you get them, Dad?" Bill asked sharply. "The person who conjured the Mark?"

"No," Mr. Weasley said. "We found Barry Crouch's elf holding Harry's wand, but we're none the wiser about who actually conjured the Mark."

"What?" Bill, Charlie, and Percy said together.

"Harry's wand?" Fred said looking bewildered.

"Mr. Crouch's elf?" Percy said, sounding thunderstruck.

With some assistance from Harry, Ron, Remus and I, Mr. Weasley explained what had happened in the woods. When we had finished their story, Percy swelled indignantly.

"Well, Mr. Crouch is quite right to get rid of an elf like that!" he said. "Running away when he'd expressly told her not to. . . embarrassing him in front of the whole Ministry. . . how would that have looked, if she'd been brought up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control —"

"She didn't do anything — she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" I snapped at Percy, who looked very taken aback. I had always got on fairly well with Percy — better, indeed, than any of the others. But this was something I wouldn't be moved on. She had been treated horribly and deserved better.

"Hermione, a wizard in Mr. Crouch's position can't afford a house-elf who's going to run amok with a wand!" Percy said pompously, recovering himself. Remus twitched slightly.

"She didn't run amok!" I shouted. I went to take a step forward but Remus held me back."She just picked it up off the ground!"

"Look, can someone just explain what that skull thing was?" Ron said impatiently. "It wasn't hurting anyone. . . . Why's it such a big deal?"

"I told you, it's You-Know-Who's symbol, Ron," I said, before anyone else could answer. "I read about it in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_."

"And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years," Remus said quietly. "Of course people panicked. . . it was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again."

"I don't get it," Ron said, frowning. "I mean. . . it's still only a shape in the sky. . ."

"Ron, You-Know-Who and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed," Mr. Weasley said paling. "The terror it inspired. . . you have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you're about to find inside. . . ." Mr. Weasley winced and I could feel a tremor pass through Remus. "Everyone's worst fear. . . the very worst..."

There was silence for a moment. Then Bill, removing the sheet from his arm to check on his cut, said, "Well, it didn't help us tonight, whoever conjured it. It scared the Death Eaters away the moment they saw it. They all Disapparated before we'd got near enough to unmask any of them. We caught the Robertses before they hit the ground, though. They're having their memories modified right

now."

"Death Eaters?" Harry said looking confused. "What are Death Eaters?"

I sighed, he should really read all the Dark Art books I had read, he was in half of them.

"It's what You-Know-Who's supporters called themselves," Bill said absently checking his arm. "I think we saw what's left of them tonight - the ones who managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban, anyway."

"We can't prove it was them, Bill," Mr. Weasley said while Remus growled deep in the back of his throat. "Though it probably was," he added hopelessly.

"Yeah, I bet it was!" Ron said so suddenly that I jumped. "Dad, we met Draco Malfoy in the

woods, and he as good as told us his dad was one of those nutters in masks! And we all know the Malfoys were right in with You-Know-Who!"

"But what were Voldemort's supporters —" Harry began. Everybody flinched but Remus. "Sorry," said Harry quickly. "What were You-Know-Who's supporters up to, levitating Muggles? I mean, what was the point?"

"The point?" Remus said with a hollow laugh. "Harry, that's their idea of fun. Half the Muggle killings back when You-Know-Who was in power were done for fun. I suppose they had a few drinks tonight and couldn't resist reminding us all that lots of them are still at large. A nice little reunion for them," he finished disgustedly.

"But if they were the Death Eaters, why did they Disapparate when they saw the Dark Mark?" Ron said. "They'd have been pleased to see it, wouldn't they?"

"Use your brains, Ron," Bill said. "If they really were Death Eaters, they worked very hard to keep out of Azkaban when You-Know-Who lost power, and told all sorts of lies about him forcing them to kill and torture people. I bet they'd be even more frightened than the rest of us to see him come back. They denied they'd ever been involved with him when he lost his powers, and went back to their daily lives. . . . I don't reckon he'd be over-pleased with them, do you?"

"So. . . whoever conjured the Dark Mark. . ." I said slowly, "were they doing it to show support for the Death Eaters, or to scare them away?"

"Your guess is as good as ours, Hermione," Mr. Weasley said. "But I'll tell you this. . . it was only the Death Eaters who ever knew how to conjure it. I'd be very surprised if the person who did it hadn't been a Death Eater once, even if they're not now. . Listen, it's very late, and if your mother hears what's happened she'll be worried sick. We'll get a few more hours sleep and then try and get an early Portkey out of here."

Mr. Weasley shook his head and started to climb into his bed. "But you girls should stay in here, I don't want you in that tent all alone."

Ginny ended up crawling into bed with the twins, who were sharing a bed so I could have one to myself. Remus lay on the floor next to my bed, his eyes wide. I tried to sleep but I ended up turning back and forth repeatedly. Everyone else seemed to have easily fallen asleep besides me.

I rolled over onto my stomach and sighed. A rough hand tentatively touched mine. I jumped and looked over the side of the bed. Remus was laying on his side and watching me. I smiled tentatively and slowly slipped my hand into his. My whole body relaxed and I slipped off to sleep a few moments later.

****AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.** **


	57. Chapter 57

** AN: Happy Tuesday everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. I started a new story yesterday so you all should check it out. I think it's going to end up great but we'll see. So today is September 23, 2015 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

** _Remus POV_**

I woke with a start and stared at the top of the tent. Something had woken me up, I just didn't know what. I lay silently letting my senses take control. Slowly, I sat up and looked around the room. I took in all the sleeping Weasleys but stopped on Arthur. He was sitting up in his bunk with his shoes in his hand.

"How long have you been up?" I asked softly.

"About an hour, maybe more." Arthur said looking up at me. His eyes landed on Hermione's and my entwined hands. I swallowed and carefully pulled my hand away from Hermione's. "What's going on Remus?"

"It's... complicated." I muttered pulling on my own shoes.

"Most things usually are. Remus... do you love her? I know you said you don't like her but... do you? Do you love her?" Arthur asked, trying to keep his face blank and failing.

"No... it's..." I sighed. Did I love Hermione? I wanted to protect her but no... I wasn't in love with her. But I knew one day I would love her.

"Complicated?" Arthur said, his lips twitching.

I smiled and choked back a laugh. "It really is."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Arthur asked his eyes darting around the tent. "I wasn't planning on waking the others for at least a half hour and they sleep like the dead."

"It might not be the best idea —" I started but Arthur cut me off. "Oh what could it hurt?"

Twenty minutes later and I found how much it really could hurt. Arthur had listened as I told him of everything that had happened in the past eleven months over mugs off coffee. He didn't say much but I could see the suspicion and fear in his eyes. And somehow that hurt the most. Arthur and I usually got on really well but telling him Hermione and I were Mates probably crossed a line. I didn't know exactly what one but I had crossed it alright.

"Say something." I muttered once I had finished baring my soul.

"It explains a lot." Arthur said simply, looking up from the mug in his hands. "Does Hermione know?"

"Yeah, she found out a couple weeks ago." I said, taking a long drink from the mug. It refilled itself and I sighed.

"How'd she take it?" Arthur asked, leaning back in his chair.

"She was terrified." I said, blowing out a heavy breath.

"Smart kid," Arthur muttered.

"Hey! I'm not that bad. And I quickly explained that we wouldn't do _anything_ she wasn't comfortable with. Especially since she isn't even of age yet." I grumbled, rubbing my fingers against my temple. A dull throb was beginning to pound through my skull.

"We should wake the kids." Arthur said putting an emphasis on the word kid. I glared at him and walked over to Hermione and shook her shoulder. She woke with a start and pointed her wand at my jugular. Her eyes were unfocused and she was blinking quickly.

"Remus?" She asked looking confused.

"Good morning to you too." I said placing my finger against the tip of her wand to lower it.

"What's going on?" She asked yawning widely.

"It's time to get going. Molly is probably frantic with worry." I said as Hermione jumped out of the bunk bed. Her pink nightdress was tangled around her legs and her hair was a rats nest of curls. For some reason it made me smile.

Arthur and I went around waking the others. It didn't take us long to pack up but neither Fred nor Ron ever fully opened their eyes. Basil, the portkey keeper, looked frazzled and nervous. He was surrounded by witches and wizards all clamoring and trying to get a portkey. Arthur pulled Basil off to the side and two minutes later we had an old rubber tire and took it to Stoatshead Hill.

Everyone was quiet as we walked through Ottery St. Catchpole. Hermione and Ginny were sleepily walking next to each other and watching the sunrise. Arthur fell back so that we were walking in step and turned to me a small frown on his face.

"I like you Remus." I frowned, that was a very strange way to start a conversation. "I really do. And I know that Hermione would be very happy with you."

"Thank you, Arthur." I said feeling a smile cross my face.

"But —" Arthur growled his eyes flashing.

"I had a feeling there was a but coming." I said with a sigh

"But —" He continued as if I hadn't interrupted him. "If you hurt her you'll have to deal with me."

"I won't." I said sincerely. How could I? Hurting Hermione would be like cutting off my own arm.

"Good because —" Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a loud feminine cry. Molly was running down the lane, still in her robe and slippers, and threw her arms around Arthur. He stumbled with the force of the hug.

"Arthur — I've been so worried — so worried —" She dropped the Daily Prophet and it opened to the headline page. SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, and it was complete with a twinkling black-and-white photograph of the Dark Mark over the treetops.

"You're all right," Molly muttered distractedly, releasing Arthur and

staring around at all of us with red eyes, "you're alive. . . . Oh boys. ."

And then to my complete shock she pulled the twins into a bone crunching hug. Fred and George's heads banged sharply together and they both winced in pain.

"Ouch! Mum — you're strangling us —" They said together.

"I shouted at you before you left!" Molly said, starting to sob. "It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough O.W.L.s? Oh Fred. . . George. ."

The twins looked down at their mother with concern. One of them awkwardly patted her back wile the other pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly okay," Arthur said soothingly, prying her off the twins and lead her back toward the house. "Bill," he added in an undertone, "pick up that paper, I want to see what it says. . ."

****AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.** **


	58. Chapter 58

** AN: Good morning everyone and happy Wednesday! I hope all of you had a wonderful Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza/Break and have a happy New Years Eve. Sorry for not updating sooner but with the holidays and end of year work it makes things harder. Next week will be difficult for updating too because I will need to put all of last years files in order, put them in manilla envelopes, and put them in boxes. It will end up taking me a week at least. I hope to post a few chapters for all of my different stories but we will see what happens. So today is December 30, 2015 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

** _Hermione POV_**

The week leading up to September first was honestly rather slow compared to the Quidditch World Cup. The boys spent almost the whole time playing Quidditch out in the yard, while I was curled up on the couch reading all of my course books.

Remus wasn't around as much since he was back to work but I could almost always feel him. I hadn't realized it before but I had been able to feel him all along. I just hadn't realized it.

The last night before going back to Hogwarts passed in a flash. People were running up and down the steps, checking to make sure everything they needed was packed.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I called down the steps making myself as flat as possible as Fred and George rushed up to their room

I heard a couple of pots and pans crash and Mrs. Weasley yelp in pain. "Yes, dear?"

"Did you get my dress?" I called loudly.

"Yes I did dear, I was even able to find it in a periwinkle like you asked." She said loudly.

"Thank you!" I yelled before rushing back to Ginny's room. She was sitting on her bed frowning down at a silver picture frame in her hands.

"What's that?" I asked crawling onto the bed next to her.

Ginny smiled sadly before turning the picture frame towards me. It was a picture of Harry from the previous year. He was flying around the Quidditch pitch, his hair blowing in the wind. "I've been trying to decide if I should pack this or not."

"Oh, umm..." I blinked, trying to think of something I could possibly say. "Do you still like him?"

"Yes... and no... it's a little more complicated than just liking him." Ginny said, tossing the picture onto her nightstand.

"How so?" I asked, stacking all the books I needed for the school year and the books I wanted to bring that were more for comfort than for anything else.

"I think a part of me will always care for Harry." Ginny said, running a hand through her hair. "But I don't love him. And he certainly doesn't love me."

"What will you do then?" I asked, looking up from my copy of Hogwarts: A History.

"I have no clue," Ginny mumbled, shaking her head. "But I want chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate."

"I still have some from when I first came," I said, jumping off the bed. "What would you prefer, Honeyduke's chocolate or a chocolate frog? Ginny?" I looked up and sighed Ginny was sprawled across the pillows one hand clutching the picture frame, the other circled around a pillow. She must have been completely drained. I quietly covered her with the blanket before crawling into the cot. She needed the bed to herself tonight.

_**Remus POV**_

"Here you go, Severus." Aberforth said pushing the glass of Firewhiskey across the counter. Severus sighed before quickly snatching the shot glass off the counter, threw his head back, and downed the shot.

He hunched over the counter and rubbed his eyes. "Another."

"Severus, that's your third." I said absently, cleaning one of the mugs with a rag. "And it's not even ten in the morning."

"I don't give a damn. Give me another." Severus growled pinching the bridge of his nose. "And it's Snape to you."

"Whatever you say, Snape." I said rolling my eyes. "Aberforth!"

"What?" He yelled from the back.

"I'm out of here, need to help get everyone to Hogwarts!" I said over the sound of glasses clacking.

"Don't do anything foolhardy!" I snorted a laugh before Apparating outside the Weasley's front door. I knocked softly before opening the door. For a moment I thought of silently backing out the way I came in. The Burrow was complete chaos. Ginny was yelling at Ron who was yelling just as loudly back. Fred and George were whispering about stuff over their heaping plates of toast. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were whispering back and forth about something but from the way the kept glancing at Fred and George I had a feeling they were talking about the Triwizard Tournament.

"Harry, Hermione, your breakfast is getting cold!" Molly yelled up the steps.

"Coming!" Harry yelled.

"We should be down in a minute, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione yelled.

"Good morning, Molly." I said over the ruckus that was going on. She looked up from her spot at the stove where she was cooking some bacon.

"Oh, Remus! I didn't know you were coming." Molly said, her eyebrows raising in surprise.

"I could smell your cooking from a mile away." I said, taking a seat at the table.

"In that case I'm putting the bacon in front of you." Molly said with a wink before setting a plate piled high with bacon in front of me.

"Smells great." I said quickly grabbing three pieces of bacon. It was a good thing I had grabbed them because a moment later the plate was empty.

"Mrs. Weasley, did you get the parchment for me from Scribbulus Writing Implements?" Harry asked, running into the kitchen. He stopped next to the table and pulled on one of his socks.

"Yes, it's in the living room." Harry hopped out of the room pulling on his other sock. I snickered before nibbling on one of my pieces of bacon.

Hermione came tearing into the kitchen her hair streaming out behind her. She grabbed a piece of toast from the pile before running back out.

"We need to leave in fifteen minutes!" Molly yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Fred and George leapt up from the table while there was the sound of pounding feet on the steps. "Will you be coming with us Remus?"

"I wish I could but Aberforth needs me back in," I checked my watch. "Ten minutes."

"Why so early?" Molly asked, quickly making one sandwich after another. Her hands blurred with their speed as the pile quickly got taller and taller.

"All the professors want drinks before the students come." I said, grabbing a piece of toast and took a large bite. Molly's lips pinched into a thin line and she huffed out an angry breath. I chuckled softly and took another bite of toast.

"I'll go help Harry and Hermione bring their trunks downstairs." I said around my mouthful of toast.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Molly called as I rushed up the steps. Harry was dragging his trunk down the steps and winced every time it banged him in the leg.

"You want a hand?" I asked. Harry gave me a dark look and continued down the steps as if I hadn't said anything. I sighed and ran up the steps.

"Hermione?" I called stopping outside of Ginny's door.

"Come on in!" She said loudly then cursed. Merlin, I could feel my own hand throbbing.

"Hermione?" I opened the door and quickly crossed the room. She was kneeling next to her trunk holding her hand. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Hermione mumbled shaking out her hand.

"Let me see," I said pulling her hand into mine. It was a little red but I could feel it throbbing. Hermione grimaced in pain. I pressed my lips to her knuckles and smirked against her skin when I felt her heart stutter. "It looks like you'll be perfectly fine."

"Uh thanks," she mumbled pulling her hand away. "Want to help me bring this downstairs before you have to leave?"

"I would love to."

** AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	59. Chapter 59

**AN: Good afternoon everyone and happy Tuesday. I hope you all have had a good weekend. I am very sorry for not updating sooner but things beyond my control had made it very difficult to update. My laptop died last month and it has been taking me a long time to acquire a new one. I am using a borrowed one for the time being. I wanted to let you all know that I have started a new story and I hope everyone will take a peek at it. It is called****_My Angel of Music is Who?_****If you like Broadway and Severus and possible love triangles you will love that story. So today is February 23, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

**_ Remus POV_**

"Hey, Aberforth," I said walking through the door of the Hog's Head. The wind unfortunately came up at that moment and the door banged against the wall.

"You're late," he said wiping off the counter with a filthy rag. I grimaced at the rag he was usuing.

"Sorry, it was kind of hectic at the Burrow." I said pushing up my sleeves so they were past my elbows.

"Mmhmm," Aberforth mumbled nodding. "With that many kids they're lucky they get anywhere on time."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked stepping behind the counter, ignoring his jab.

"Table four needs drinks and the floor needs to be swept." I grabbed my apron and tied it around my waist before making my way over to the table full of my old colleagues.

The day passed quickly even though the bar wasn't exactly hopping. Whenever things were slow Aberforth let me read. Right now I was working through a book on household spells. I needed to work on those more since it took me forever to clean a pan without magic.

I was reading up on a spell on how to perfectly fold laundry when a wave of fear crashed into me. My chest tightened and I clenched my hands into fists. Looks like Hermione found out about the Triwizard Tournament. _Relief_. The age restriction was announced by Dumbledore. _Suspicion_. Great…she knew I had known about it._ Resignation._ Hmmm…didn't expect that one.

The month passed quickly. Hermione and I were corresponding regularly and Sirius was living in one of the caves not too far from the bar. I was able to send him food and Daily Prophet clippings so he knew what was going on. He and I also exchanged letters too. Apparently he had been living with Luna Lovegood since the Quidditch World Cup. When she had left for Hogwarts he had followed after her.

I sighed and turned the page of the book I was reading trying to lose myself in. it was hard though, I had been distracted most of the day. Something was off, I didn't know exactly what it was but something strange was going on. I felt kind of edgy… Maybe I would send Sirius or Dumbledore a note about it? They would understand and if not understand…

"Remus!" I jumped and looked up from the book I was reading. Tonks was standing in front of me her arms crossed her hair a brilliant purple color. "Must be a good book I've been standing here for at least five minutes."

"Sorry, Red Currant Rum?" I asked pulling out a glass.

"Yes please," Tonks said plopping down onto the stool and propped her head in her hand.

"How's the Auror program going?" I asked pouring the drink.

"Pretty good," she said taking a long sip of her drink. "But things have been kind of crazy since the Quidditch World cup. Kingsley has been working us pretty hard trying to find the Death Eaters and Rita Skeeter has been attacking the ministry."

"Any luck on the Death Eater problem?" I asked, wiping down the counter. It always ended up sticky by the end of the day. Aberforth didn't care much but I sure did. It was disgusting and most people wouldn't want to go to a bar that was sticky and smelled like goat pee.

"Not in the least. And with the Triwizard Tournament coming up and Bertha Jorkins is missing and the ministry is starting to get worried." Tonks said blowing out a heavy breath.

"Worried?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Was she feeling it too? "Worried about what exactly?"

"Maybe worried isn't the right word but they are going to take a lot of precautions to make sure it is as safe as possible for the kids who enter in the Triwizard Tournament, after all kids have died in the past." Tonks blew out a heavy breath and absently traced the rim of her glass with her finger. "I've got a bad feeling about all of this Remus."

"Why? What's going on?" I asked running a hand through my hair. Maybe I wasn't the only one who felt it?

"I don't know but…it feels like the calm before the storm. The way everything feels charged and everything is balancing between the calm and the chaos." Tonks shook her head and sighed.

"Tonks —" Maybe I could talk to her about it? She wouldn't judge me, in fact it might make her feel better about it…

"You know what, never mind I'm just making something out of nothing." Tonks pulled out a galleon and placed it on the counter. "See you later Remus."

I watched silently as Tonks made her way out of the bar thinking. Tonks may have been clumsy but she was smart and had a good head on her shoulders. If she thought something bad might happen too then the chances of something happening was likely. I would be prepared for it. After all I needed to be able to protect myself and my Mate. Speaking of which I needed to respond to her most recent note about house elves and their liberation.

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	60. Chapter 60

** AN: Good morning everyone and happy Tuesday. I am very sorry for not updating sooner but life gets in the way. Same with writer's block. It comes at the worst times. I hope to update more in the future, all of my stories in fact. But now that it's summer I will be traveling to my family's cabin more which means no internet. So today is June 28, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

_**Hermione POV**_

I flipped back and forth through the thick tome that was in front of me. Why was it so hard to find books on house-elves and their working conditions? I slowly stood up from my spot at the table and walked over to the creature section of the library. Most of the books were about monsters but that didn't help me much, after all house-elves were not monsters.

I blew a thick brown curl out of my eyes and watched as it felt back down into my eye. Son of a – I sighed and pulled out a hair tie from my pocket. I rarely used the binders since my hair was so thick it snapped them half the time. But right now I needed to concentrate, the house-elves depended on it. They needed me.

I froze, my eyes widening with shock, after pulling out _Magical Creatures_ for the fourth time in as many days. A book had been shoved behind it and I slowly reached for it. I gaped at the thick brown tome and winced when I read the title, _House-elves and Self-hatred_. Bloody hell...

I quickly scrambled back to my large chair and started to flip through the book. There were lots of facts about house-elves in this book but I felt like it was missing some bits and pieces. I shook my head and read the title again but there was small gold writing at the bottom and I had to squint to read it. _Volume three of eight. Please visit Borgin and Burkes for the other seven volumes._

Oh come on! I tossed the book down onto the floor with an angry huff. This was not going how I wanted it to at all. The book hadn't said anything about the house-elves form of payment, sick leave or vacation days.

What if they were forced to work when they were sick? There was one time I could remember when mum had made me iron her white lacy table cloth for a fancy dinner party even though I hadn't been feeling well. I could still hear her yelling at me when I had vomited all over it. She had only cared about the cloth while daddy had rushed me to the nearest hospital, apparently it had been a nasty case of the flu. Mum had been furious to cancel the party while daddy had stayed by my side through the whole night reading to me and checking my temperature.

I wiped my eyes with my hands blowing out a heavy breath. It seemed that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop myself from thinking about mum. Daddy had told me in one of his letters that he didn't think they would be able to save their relationship. I knew it pained him to admit it but if it made him happier to be away from her then more power to him.

Mum hadn't contacted me but I knew she was still furious about, well, everything. I sighed and dropped my head against my knees, hopefully one of these days she would talk to me, do something. But I had a feeling she wouldn't. Something in our relationship had broken and splintered off a long time ago. A single tear trickled down my cheek but I didn't bother to wipe it away, there would be more following it anyway.

_**Remus POV**_

I grit my teeth and rubbed my hand against my chest placing the knife on the counter. My Mate was crying. I could all but feel the pain ripping her apart. Whatever had made her cry was a long time coming. Relief was crashing over her in wave after wave. The crying was making her feel...better?

I pulled a small piece of parchment out of my pocket and wrote a quick note on it with my favorite quill.

_Hermione, are you alright? Do you need me?_

_Remus_

I whistled and watched as Lils fluttered down in front of me. She stuck out her foot and I tied the letter to the leg.

"Wait until she gives you a message." The owl hooted before soaring out the open window into the night sky.

I continued chopping up different vegetables and threw them into the simmering pot on the stove. The thick stew looked delicious and I ladled some into a bowl. A thick curl of steam wafted from the bowl and I blew on it to cool. I took a small bite and cursed spitting out the food. Bloody hell, it tasted amazing but it was hot. Burn your entire mouth hot. I quickly down my large glass of water but it only helped a little.

I waved my wand and watched as my glass refilled itself. Thank Merlin for magic. I lifted the glass to down it down but stopped when Lils flew through the window and landed in front of me. She stuck out her leg. I quickly untied it and watched as she flew over to her perch by the window. I unrolled the note and frowned.

_I'm fine Remus, just thinking about mum and daddy. Looks like they're going to get a divorce. I... don't really know how to react to all of this. I... _there was thick scribbling and then the letter continued _please just be here for me. I need you to be by my side._

_Hermione_

I flipped the paper over and wrote one word on the back. _Always._ Lils could deliver the message in the morning.

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews help me create a story that everyone loves. And the only way to make sure I know you all like it is with reviews telling me what you think, what you love and hate about it. Also any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated and I would give you credit if I used your idea in the Author's Note. Seriously guys every little bit helps.**


	61. Chapter 61

** AN: Good morning everyone and happy Monday. I am very sorry for not updating sooner but life gets in the way. Same with writer's block. It comes at the worst times. I hope to update more in the future, all of my stories in fact. Since summer is almost over I should be updating all of my stories more. Now on a little side note I wanted to let you all know that I have started a new story, it's the Hunger Games from Peeta's perspective so please check it out when you can. So today is September 19, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

_** Hermione POV**_

I walked between Harry and Ron to my least favorite class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ever since the class where Professor Moody had showed us what the unforgivable curses looked like using spiders I had lost all respect for the man. He may have been an amazing Auror once but he had no idea how to teach and it was infuriating.

"I wonder what Moody will do today," Ron said excitedly. I peaked at Harry out of the corner of my eye. He looked pale and nervous and I could hardly blame him. Being shown how your parents died in the middle of a classroom was wrong on so many levels.

We made our way into the room and took our seats at the front of the room. My stomach was churning terribly and I turned to look at the back of the room. Neville, who I had barely spoken to, was shaking as he took his seat next to Seamus and Dean. I wanted to ask him about his reaction to the Cruciatus curse but it was not my place.

The door slammed and I jumped in my seat, turning to the front of the room. Professor Moody stomped his way into the room his eye swirling madly around in its socket. It was a rather dizzying effect and made it difficult for me to look him in the eyes.

"Today, I will be placing the Imperius curse on you so you can learn how powerful it truly is and so you can learn to resist it. Everyone up." There was a sharp gasp from the back of the room and I stared in open mouthed shock at my professor. Oh dear Merlin...this was what Remus had feared, the Imperius curse. Everyone stood up from their seats and stepped back.

"But - but you said it's illegal, Professor," I said my voice cracking as Professor Moody cleared away the desks with a sweep of his wand, leaving a large clear space in the middle of the room. "You said - to use it against another human was -"

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," Professor Moody said, his magical eye swiveling onto me and fixed me with an eerie, unblinking stare. I shrank back in my seat and tried not to show any fear. "If you'd rather learn the hard way - when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely - fine by me. You're excused. Off you go."

He pointed one gnarled finger toward the door. I glared at Professor Moody and he just smirked a crooked smile in return.

One classmate after another was called up and had the Imperius curse placed on them. No one was able to resist it. Dean hopped around the room, Lavender imitated a squirrel and Neville did some amazing cartwheels and flips around the room that left me wide eyed.

Harry went next and something funny happened when he had the curse placed on him. His eyes had become unfocused like everyone else but he had hesitated before diving headfirst into the desks that were around the room. Lavender screamed and I squeaked like a mouse before covering my eyes.

"Now, that's more like it!" Professor Moody growled his eyes shining brightly.

"Look at that, you lot. . . Potter fought! He fought it, and he damn near beat it! We'll try that again, Potter, and the rest of you, pay attention - watch his eyes, that's where you see it - very good, Potter, very good indeed! They'll have trouble controlling you!"

Professor Moody put the curse on Harry another four times until he was able to resist it completely. His eyes didn't even become clouded with the curse, it was amazing.

"Granger! Front and center!" I jumped before shakily making my way to the front of the room. Professor Moody stood across from me holding his wand tightly in his hand and pointed it at me. "Imperio!"

A floating warm sensation seeped through my being and I felt completely and utterly content. And then the soft voice of Professor Moody echoed through my empty mind: Do a handstand...do a handstand.

I took a deep breath and tried to lift my arms to do it but my body wouldn't move. Professor Moody's voice echoed in my mind repeatedly telling me to do the handstand. I wanted to, Merlin did I want to, but my body had somehow shut down on me. The more he tried to make me do what he wanted the more my mind resisted.

The room around me grew fuzzy and I could feel my body of its own accord fall to the ground. I had no control over it and neither did Moody.

"Hermione?!" Harry was standing over me a look of horror on his face.

"'Mione!" Ron had the same look on his face as he pulled me into his arms. Blood smeared all over his white dress shirt and I could hear some girls screaming and crying.

"Out of the way, out of the way, Granger can you hear me?" Moody was standing over me and my eyes fluttered shut. I could hear my friends and Moody screaming and I could smell blood but I was slipping further and further into a deep sea of darkness that was suffocating me.

** AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews help me create a story that everyone loves. And the only way to make sure I know you all like it is with reviews telling me what you think, what you love and hate about it. Also any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated and I would give you credit if I used your idea in the Author's Note. Seriously guys every little bit helps.**


	62. Chapter 62

**AN: Good morning everyone and happy Thursday. I am very sorry for not updating sooner but life gets in the way. Same with writer's block. It comes at the worst times. I hope to update more in the future, all of my stories in fact. ****Please don't forget that I started a new story called **_**My Mockingjay**_**, it's **_**The Hunger Games**_ **from Peeta's perspective so please go check it out. ****So today is December 22, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

_**Remus POV**_

I stormed up to the gates of Hogwarts my wand in my hand. It was taking everything inside of me to control myself but I could tell I was slipping, in fact I was furious. I was going to hurt someone if I didn't get to my Mate soon. My Mate, what was happening to her? All I knew was that she needed me.

I had been sweeping up the floor of the bar when I felt a huge wave of fear and nausea from Hermione and then only moments later nothing. Nothing when there should have been a constant stream of feelings, thoughts and emotions. The nothingness that overcame me was so much worse than the fear and it meant only one thing...

And that was when I had started running, ignoring Aberforth's yells and cursing. Running as if my life depended on it. And in a way it did. I had heard stories about werewolves losing their Mate. They usually went mad from the grief. I did not want to imagine how bad it would be for us if either of us lost the other since we had the Pristine Mating but it was hard not to. Just the thought of losing Hermione made me sick to my stomach actually losing her was... unthinkable.

The gates opened the moment I placed my hand against it, thank Merlin Albus had charmed the gate to open to me if I ever needed to get in quickly to Hermione. It was a good thing werewolves couldn't be polyjuiced otherwise he never would have done it. Mind you if I wasn't a werewolf we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with.

I ran across the grounds to the castle much faster than I ordinarily would. Werewolves could move faster than regular witches and wizards and I usually kept myself in check but this was not one of those times. If I didn't get to Hermione soon I knew there would be some serious damage. I could feel it in my body, hers was calling out to mine to save her.

I pushed open the entrance door looking around at the shocked look on the students faces.

"Professor?" Angelina Johnson said looking at me in surprise.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" Filch asked holding a mop and a bucket filled with soapy water. I ignored him and pushed through the sea of students making my way to the hospital wing. She was there, my Mate was there. I could _sense _her. I could smell her, her wonderful scent that was earthy and perfect.

The doors to the infirmary were shut and I almost snapped them off their hinges when I pushed them apart. There was a thick group of people surrounding a bed. All I saw was my Mate's thick curly hair and then I was pushing everyone back so I could get to my Mate. So that I could protect her from whatever had almost killed her.

"Remus?" Minerva asked shocked.

"Professor!" Ron yelped his eyes wide.

"What are you doing here, sir?!" Harry said shaking.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" George shouted when I started to climb in bed with my Mate.

I snarled when he touched me, pushed him back harder than I usually would and crawled into bed next to Hermione. Her face was pale and her eyes were open and unseeing but the moment I pulled her into my arms the color came back to her face. I could feel her heartbeat getting stronger. She was getting healthier, even her hair was getting shinier.

There were gasps from behind me but I continued to hold my Mate. The blank look in Hermione's eyes became softer and her eyes fluttered shut. It wasn't until she was snoring softly that I let myself relax. Whatever had happened took a lot out of her.

I looked up slowly at the people surrounding the bed. My stomach rolled horribly when I saw the blood covering Ron and Harry.

"What. Happened?!" I growled taking in all the people in the room. All the Weasleys were there. Ginny was shaking terribly and was holding Fred's hand. George stood next to Fred who was glaring at me darkly and rubbing his arm that was already bruising. Bill was frowning and taking in the scene while Charlie stood next to him staring intently at my eyes, they must have been yellow. Arthur and Molly were standing next to a man who was sitting on a different bed who had his head in his hands, they both had their hands on his shoulders. Minerva was standing on the other side of the hospital bed holding her wand in her hand. Sparks were shooting out of the tip of her wand and she looked ready to curse me.

"I think I would like to know that too." The man said darkly from where he was sitting and he slowly raised his head. It took me only a moment to place him but when I did my heart dropped like a brick. That balding head of hair, the glasses and the caramel colored eyes, I would know him anywhere. "What's going on between you and my daughter?"

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews help me create a story that everyone loves. And the only way to make sure I know you all like it is with reviews telling me what you think, what you love and hate about it. Also any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated and I would give you credit if I used your idea in the Author's Note. Seriously guys every little bit helps.**


End file.
